


Ice and Wind

by Marvelousgameofdisneythrones



Series: The Ice and Wind Saga [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones/pseuds/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a prophecy, that a Storm King and an Ice Queen would rise. Through them, the peace would be restored. This is their story.</p><p>In Ice and Wind, some enemies return for another attempt on Arendelle. Will new allies arise, or will Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Kristoff face challenges they could never have imagined alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Princess and the Ice Harvester

After the return of summer, a bright romance blossomed between Anna and Kristoff. Within a few months, Kristoff proposed, and with Elsa's blessing, the two were married before winter returned on its own. It was a glorious affair attended by all, including Kristoff's troll family (disguised, of course) and visitors from other lands.

At the reception, there was dancing and entertainment galore. The Great Hall was more packed than it had been at the Queen's coronation, and Anna had gone overboard with the decorations. Kristoff, of course, had tried to convince her to tone it back, but for Anna there was no such thing.

The menu had included the soup, roast, and ice cream Anna so desperately wanted. Elsa and Kai had both worked to convince her that people would want more than just that, encouraging her to add potatoes, vegetables, and fruit to the menu as well. She had finally agreed, though she wasn't happy about it. Strangely, bags of carrots had come up missing shortly before the wedding.

Elsa, after years of first being kept apart, then keeping herself apart, was still uncomfortable with large parties, but she was doing her best, staying at the high table and greeting those who came to pay their respects to the Queen. She wore a modest dress of light blue and crystals, her hair braided over her shoulder; she tried hard not to take attention away from Anna on her big night. As the evening moved on, she was considering retiring to her chambers and retreating from all the guests. She was tired of hearing them discuss the Ice Queen, or having those same guests call her that to her face. She had just reached her decision to retire when one other visitor approached.

"Good evening, Queen Elsa," the visitor said from beside her, startling her slightly.

"Oh, hello," Elsa replied in a startled tone, noting the badge on his chest bearing the head of a wolf, "King..?" She looked up at the tall, dark blonde man with deep bluish green eyes flecked with gold. He wore a dark grey jacket with matching pants, and a light grey shirt. Aside from his badge, he had no other adornments, and appeared to be no older than herself at first glance. In truth, he was not much more than a year older. His eyes told another story, conveying a mind that had seen more, much more, than it should have.

"Ah, forgive me, I forget my manners. I am King Nikolaus, of the Northern Alliance, or simply the North if you prefer. I received your invitation to your sister's wedding, and thought it best to attend in person rather than send an envoy as I did last time. You may not recall, but you met my brother, Aksel, at your coronation. I had...other matters to attend to at the time," he explained, bowing and laying a kiss upon her outstretched hand, though she thought she saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he lowered them. After a moment, he raised his gaze back to hers, and with a smile said, "And may I just say that I am glad I came this time. Arendelle is a beautiful land, and the Queen and her sister are most lovely."

That caused her to blush. "Well, I'll be sure to let them know," she replied, somewhat flustered at the blatant flirtation. His explanation helped her understand why his face seemed familiar, though she had expected him to be much older. She rose slowly and turned to Nikolaus. "If you would excuse me, I was going to catch some fresh air and then retire for the evening. I'm not much for parties, unfortunately," she informed him, attempting to escape before her feelings of insecurity began to overwhelm her.

"May I join you for that fresh air?" he asked casually. "I, too, find myself uncomfortable at large gatherings, particularly festive ones such as weddings. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate them, but in the expansive hardness of the North, we have them only on rare occasions." He smiled at her, indicating that a no would be acceptable.

"If you wish." She turned and headed for the door to the open terrace, frustrated that, somehow, she DID feel that she might actually want some company. It was exceptionally strange to her that she felt a desire for this complete stranger's company. Nikolaus followed to her right and slightly behind her, glancing around and apparently taking in the architecture of the palace as they walked.

As they moved outside, the sounds from the party inside diminished substantially. Elsa stood at the railing, staring out into the calm sea. Nikolaus moved beside her, keeping arm's length away; she could feel his eyes on her for a moment before he turned his eyes out to the sea. "Such a wonderful night for a wedding celebration. Those two deserve one another," he commented, breaking the silence.

Elsa nodded. "I'm so happy for the two of them. He's so much better of a person for her than Hans ever was," she remarked, remembering the man who had attempted to steal her kingdom through his own ambition. The last anyone had heard, his brothers had confined him to a solitary wing of the castle on the Southern Isles, where he couldn't trouble anyone again. Kristoff, on the other hand, had done everything in his power to save Anna during those tragic events.

"My brother stood against his sentencing of you, speaking of those trying times," Nik commented. "He didn't believe anything you did was intentional or even under your control. I would have done the same, based on his observations."

"You'll have to thank him for me, then," she returned, still staring out across the fjord. "Far too few felt that way about my powers. I'm glad to have changed their minds." To herself, she thought, 'Why do I find myself comforted by this man's presence?'

"I shouldn't ask," she heard Nikolaus hesitate, and felt him glancing over at her, "but is that why you stay apart? Your powers?" She turned to look at him quickly, and she knew the uneasiness in her icy blue eyes would be plain to see. Nikolaus' face, however, remained curious instead of becoming fearful, and he quickly continued speaking. "Powers like that aren't to be feared, Queen Elsa. Not when someone as good as you holds them. You can use them for so much good for your kingdom."

"And what do you know of magic like mine?" Elsa shot back, a slight edge to her voice as her eyes bored into him. "I injured Anna twice with these powers, how can I be sure I won't do it again? How can I be sure I won't destroy Arendelle?"

He hesitated again in his response, but didn't back away from her like everyone else normally did. "I know because I...have a friend with similar powers. And he too was frightened of them. But he learned to use them for the good of the Kingdom, and in doing so now controls them even in stressful times. His powers hold great danger, but also great promise. Yours are much the same."

Her expression softened as he spoke, his words and conviction in them easing her a bit as the music drifted from inside, though she thought she heard a hint of pain in his voice. She looked up into his eyes, seeing for the first time the way the specks of gold swirled about like a thunderstorm. 'What have those eyes seen to cause so much pain?' she thought to herself. Outwardly she smiled. "Thank you, King Nikolaus. I feared you would be another who would mistrust me because of this magic. So many from other lands still do."

His smile was heartwarming, and the sadness was suddenly gone from both his eyes and his voice. "My pleasure, Queen Elsa." The music slowed to a soft waltz, and he extended his hand. "I have heard you don't dance, but it would be my honor to show you out here. No one will see, so your secret will be safe with me."

She hesitated for a moment, then relented. "Well, I suppose, just this once it couldn't hurt. But you can't tell anyone!" she said with a serious undertone to her voice.

Nik took Elsa's hand with a smile and twirled her into an easy sway, keeping time with the music. As they moved about the terrace, she became more at ease in his arms, and her movements became more fluid as she followed his lead. She soon found herself smiling brightly as they swayed, truly enjoying herself for the first time in years. They talked of several things, including events in and around other kingdoms, and how some where going so far as to turn their sovereignty over to others.

He talked a little of his own background as well. Coming from a long line of kings, he was one of the youngest to assume the throne. His mother had died in childbirth of his youngest brother, Aksel. He spoke briefly of his father's death during battle in the harbor at Karland, though Elsa could tell he left out some details. As the eldest brother at 14, he was thrust onto the throne. His father's shoes, he claimed, were large ones to fill, but he did the best he could. In the eight years since, the North had prospered independently, relying very little on outside influences.

-

Nik smiled warmly at Elsa as she loosened up, enjoying how much brighter her face seemed to be as she enjoyed herself. He understood her fear all too well. He understood because he'd lived it, he still lived it; his father had insisted on monthly trips to the wilderness for practice, encouraging his son to use his magic for the good of the people and the land. This support and understanding carried only to his immediate family, however. It was a secret he didn't let many know, and no one outside the North knew to his knowledge. He was the reason crops did so well in the rocky lands, and why his ships could make such speeds in the waters around his harbors. This woman, though, could be different. She might understand enough that he could share his secret. But not yet. Tonight wasn't the right time. No, for now it would be enough that she knew someone like her existed in this world.

-

Suddenly the sky erupted in flashes of light. They both looked skyward, their dancing slowing to a stop. "What the? Lightning? But the sky was clear a few moments ago," Elsa noted.

Nikolaus frowned, then turned to her and bowed, kissing her knuckles again. "I must be going now, Elsa. I must return to my own seat at Stonewell. I left many affairs unattended to, and I fear they can wait no longer. Thank you very much for the dance. Your secret is safe with me, do not fear. I hope you don't mind, but I would like to write you from time to time."

"I'd like that very much, Nikolaus. Have a safe journey," she blushed as the words left her lips. No man had ever made her feel safe and at ease with herself like he had, and she had only known him for a few minutes. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to this man. She very much didn't want him to go, but some correspondence would be better than none. She was also warring with her deeply engrained fear of human contact. She watched him leave the terrace before turning and heading to her own rooms, the emotions swirling inside her. She needed to be alone before she lost control again.

-

He left by way of the outer walk, avoiding the party inside. He strolled through the streets of the city, his thoughts wandering to the last hour. "Get it together, Nik. This is the first time in years you almost lost control," he muttered to himself. Even in Damond, he hadn't lost his control. As he had danced with Elsa, he lost sight of all else. The lightning in the sky was his fault. It was simple heat lightning, intended to brighten the sky and amuse people. It wasn't dangerous, but he didn't normally let it out. It was still dangerous to possess magic, and people knowing it could make potential enemies. He understood all too well how, if she ever lost the love of her people, Elsa would be in grave danger. But for now, she was entirely safe.

When he returned to his ship, he ordered the captain to shove off. The deckhands hurried to hoist sails, and the light breeze moved them out into the harbor. Nik then lifted his hands and, calling on his power to control the wind and weather, created a localized wind that accelerated the ship out of the fjord and into the open sea, heading back to his homeland.

Once they were underway, he retired to his quarters. He had mixed emotions to work through in regards to Queen Elsa. She was everything he had expected, and so much more. He laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He'd felt drawn to her, in more ways than he realized. Her magic called to his, and it was a strange, but wonderful feeling.

But she was also very distant, and almost fearful. It troubled him. She had been called a monster by some, Aksel had told him, just because her magic was wild and uncontrolled. But she hadn't, in the end, actually hurt anyone; even her sister had been saved. If anyone found out what he had done in Damond, they could call him a monster, and rightfully so. But he'd done it for the good of the citizens, and the reality was that over half the pirates had turned honest, joining the Northern navy as experts in anti-piracy. In that light, he was a man who would sacrifice much to protect his people. Perhaps he could help her, and not just with her powers.

He would definitely write her. He hoped he would have a reason to see her again in the future. And with luck, helping her might help him avoid becoming what he feared.


	2. Avoiding, or Just Delaying the Storm?

Nik and his Small Council sat around the meeting table, discussing various affairs of state at yet another Small Council meeting. There was a long list of issues, and most had been settled quickly. Still pressing were the issues of trade, and a few harbor kingdoms had come to the city, seeking an audience with the King. 

These meetings rarely lasted long, but today seemed to be an exception; they had already been here the better part of the afternoon. It seemed impossible that only a week ago he had been enjoying himself in Arendelle. Since the harbor kingdoms were the only ones seeking an actual audience, he had asked them to come to the Small Council chamber at a specific time. That time had since come and gone, and those visitors were only now being heard.

Nik sat in the King's chair as he listened to the harbor kingdoms' pleas. They'd come asking for ships and supplies, as what appeared to be more pirate activities were causing their trade routes to become too dangerous for unarmed vessels to travel. He frowned, remembering what he'd done in Damond, and found himself very reluctant to do it again. "My good Kings and neighbors, I wish there was more I could do to help, but the most I can do is offer to lease you arms for your own ships. I don't have the resources to spread my own navy so thin." He sympathized with the men, as his own trade routes were also seeing more apparent pirate activity, but his navy was having better luck dealing with them. His new anti-piracy officers, combined with the new blockade runners, were seeing to that.

The eldest of the three Kings, Albert, looked to the other two, who nodded. All three looked to Nik, then knelt in unison. "Great King Nikolaus, we hereby bend the knee to Stonewell, and relinquish the rule of our kingdoms to the great Northern Alliance. Our people are now yours, to rule and protect as you see fit," Albert stated in a loud, clear voice; Nik was sure the three men had rehearsed this speech on their trip to the city.

Nik rose and came around the table. "My friends, I welcome your unbidden desire to join the Northern Alliance, and accept your fealty. I would bid you all to rise, and I will do my best to extend my protection to your people and cities. I also ask that you stay on as Lords of your territories, to both govern the people and to implement and enforce the King's Laws," he explained calmly. "As to your request for assistance in combating the pirates, I will dispatch some of my best Captains to return with you, to take command of your fleets and provide the training necessary to protect your harbors and trade routes. My treasurer will work out the details of coinage and submit the plans to you soon, so we may begin arming your territories to defend against this pirate activity. Will that be satisfactory?"

All three nodded in agreement. "My King, you are wise beyond your years. We thank you for the assistance in protecting our people." The new Lords bowed collectively and retreated from the room.

Nik returned to his seat to discuss the final matter of the day. It was a letter signed by several kingdoms around the region, requesting a convention in mid October to discuss trade agreements and other items of importance to all. The major kingdoms and duchys listed included Weselton, the Southern Isles, and Valsparta, three kingdoms in particular that he did not place much faith in. He sat in silence while the Small Council presented their opinions, ranging from it being a fake message to insisting that the King himself should attend.

"No," Nik stated firmly. "The North has flourished all these years by avoiding conventions like these, and avoiding over-binding trade agreements. Our kingdom has swelled, yes, but peaceably and for the most part without incident since my great grandfather quelled the wars centuries ago. I will not take any action that may drag the Kingdom into an undesirable situation. Enough!" he shouted, cutting off protests that an envoy should at least be sent. "The North will send a letter politely declining the invitation. This convention seems as an attempt to disrupt the peace the entire region has been enjoying, and I will NOT be a part of it!" he thundered, pounding his fist on the table. "This meeting is adjourned! You all have your duties, get to them."

After they'd all left, Nik sat at the table brooding by himself. He'd like to take a voyage and tour some countries that he considered friends and allies, but he would refuse to enter into any kind of binding agreement with those he didn't, such as the majority of the ones listed in the letter. Those areas, he'd learned from experience long ago, were nothing but trouble, and consistently attempted to twist any agreement obscenely to their favor.

He held the letter in his hands, studying it for any sign of what it really meant. After a time, he rose and retired to his rooms, finally throwing the letter into the hearth and watching it burn. As he watched it, a feeling of gloom fell over him. A storm was coming, of that he was sure. Whether or not the Northern Alliance could stay out of it, he didn't know.

Nik turned then and went to his desk, where he picked up the quill and began to write a couple letters. One would go to a Corona, asking his father's closest friend for his thoughts, though he doubted he'd hear back before spring. The other was for her. He wrote for almost an hour, then sealed the second letter with his wolf's head sigil. 'I'll send it out in the morning,' he thought; his spirits were much higher than they had been. Nik hoped she would enjoy hearing from him, and he very much hoped to hear back from her. He also hoped that the winter would not close off communication with her entirely.


	3. First Written Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters begin 'Letters Between Ice and Wind,' a collaboration with my wife. Enjoy them!

Elsa sat at her desk in her study, looking over some documents and communications, when she received an unexpected interruption. "My Queen," Kai said as he first knocked, then approached slowly, almost hesitantly. She turned to face her herald, smiling softly to show he was welcome. "A letter has just arrived for you. It's addressed to you personally, not to the Queen of Arendelle."

"Thank you, Kai. Put it with the - wait, you said to me personally?" Elsa asked, suddenly confused. She hadn't received a personal letter in years; she couldn't fathom who'd be sending her a personal letter now. "What seal is on it?"

Kai looked at the letter in his hands and inspected the seal closely. "It appears to be the head of a wolf, Your Majesty. I believe that is the sigil for the King of the Northern Alliance. His personal seal."

A memory flashed in her mind, and she extended her hand. Kai placed the folded parchment in it with another slight bow. "Thank you, Kai. You are excused." He bowed politely and left, closing the door behind himself.

Elsa turned back her desk, staring at the seal on this letter. It was indeed addressed to her personally. Not the Queen of Arendelle, or even Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but just Queen Elsa. 'I didn't expect King Nikolaus to write so soon,' she thought to herself. 'Or at all.' She broke the seal, opened the letter, and began to read, curious as to what he had to say.

'Queen Elsa,

I hope the rest of the wedding celebration went well for you. It was a welcome break from the pressures of ruling, if only for a few hours. I am permitted to travel to far too few weddings, or any other enjoyable events, outside my kingdom. I wish your sister and her new husband many long years of happiness. May the smiles they shared on their wedding day remain with them for all eternity.

It was a pleasure visiting Arendelle. I have long wanted to visit your beautiful kingdom (or should I say queendom? Does that sound better?), and I am very pleased I was able to. The mountains provide a spectacular backdrop for your beautiful city. Few of our own fjords have such breathtaking sights. Our lands and shores are known for being harsh and unforgiving, but we have learned to find the beauty in such hardness.

I will admit that I found our time on the terrace enlightening and pleasant as well. The beauty of your kingdom (queendom?) is surpassed only by that of its Queen. Rest assured, I will tell no one of the secret we shared. It is one I will even keep from my brothers. I will say, however, that you do not give yourself enough credit.

I have heard that there is a small, living snowman in your lands. Is this true? If so, I would very much like to meet him someday. I would love to hear his perspective on the warmer months of the year. I believe a conversation with him would be quite entertaining.

As I'm sure you recall, my brother told you of my desire to have open communications with all of our neighboring Kingdoms. In light of that, I must tell you of a disturbing communication I received today. It would appear that many kingdoms throughout the region would like to hold a large conference in the coming days. The Northern Alliance will not be attending. I fear it is an attempt to coerce smaller Kingdoms into restrictive and one-sided arrangements, and I will have no part of it.

Aside from that disturbance, the only major issue pressing our region is some pirate activity along local trade routes. We have stepped up measures to combat them, and have convinced some to turn honest. Neighboring kingdoms have been asking for aid, and I will do all I can for any who ask.

The Northern Alliance grew by three territories today. Those former kingdoms came unbidden and requested to join. I have asked the Kings to remain as Lords of the territories, as their people will see little disruption in their daily lives if they do.

I hope this letter finds you well, and that the happiness surrounding your sister's wedding will continue to influence the future of your rule. I would like to offer you an old Northern, and heartfelt, farewell; may your lives be filled with peace and plenty for you and your people.

I hope to hear from you soon,

King Nikolaus'

She set the letter down, and stared at nothing in particular. 'Well,' she thought after a few moments, 'he certainly knows how to flatter a lady. But he can't mean it. None of them do.' She set the letter aside for the moment. 'I'll reply tomorrow,' she thought to herself.

She turned back to her desk, something continued to tug at her mind, though she attempted to ignore it. As she continued her official work, however, her eyes kept wandering to the letter. Why, she couldn't say.


	4. Elsa's First Reply

Aaron stopped him in the hall, a letter in his hand. "Your Majesty, this arrived via Karland today. It's addressed to you personally," he told Nik.

Nik took the letter and stared at the exquisite handwriting that spelled out King Nikolaus. 'Well, this is a pleasant surprise,' he thought to himself as he smiled. To Aaron, he said, "Thank you, Aaron. If that's all, I'll be retiring to my study for a while. Please spread word that I am not to be disturbed." When his scribe acknowledged, Nik turned and headed for his study, locking himself inside when he got there.

Not bothering to head for his desk, he simply stood in the center of the room. He rolled the letter in his hands, and stared at the snowflake in the wax seal. 'I wonder what she writes,' he thought to himself. 'Well, only one way to know.' He broke the seal slowly, and opened the letter.

'King Nikolaus,

It is a pleasure to hear from you so soon after your visit to Arendelle. I am happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself and am honored that you chose to attend my sister's wedding when you are unable to attend many events. The wedding has been a reason for much celebration and I hope to be celebrating the arrival of a niece or nephew in the coming year.

Please refer to Arendelle as a kingdom, as it is my hope to one day have a King sit on the throne again. If I am never so lucky as to experience the love my sister has found, I know that Anna and Kristoff would make fine rulers and the kingdom would accept them warmly.

I do hope that you keep your enlightenment secret. I find that while I am accepted in my kingdom, there are those who still pause before they approach me. I thank you for showing no signs of hesitation, but you need not pen false flatteries; I feel that I can trust you with the secret we shared.

Rumors do have a way of spreading, don't they? The snowman you are referring to is Olaf, he was supposed to be kept secret but he is too boisterous to accept that. If you find yourself in Arendelle again I will make sure to introduce you to our warm weather fanatic. Be warned, he likes warm hugs and will expect one. Olaf is extremely friendly and very genuine, he will be excited to hear that he is famous.

I have not heard any word of a gathering, so I do appreciate the truth in your communication. I worry every day about the peace we have maintained. I fear it is fragile and that others will gain the wrong impression. Weekly I receive an increasing number of Kingdoms petitioning to gain protection in turn for their release of sovereignty to Arendelle. I was shocked at the unexpected offers and only oblige because of the sincereness of the requests for protection. How could I deny someone protection? I fear I am rambling now, I apologize. I will report that we have been conducting the inclusion of new territories in the same manner; I have left rulers in charge and only offered aid and protection as per their requests.

I fear that happy influences will do little to soothe the worry that comes with the odd activities as of late. I only hope that I can make my family proud and lead in a way that will honor Arendelle. Your words are sweet and I appreciate them. I hope to continue this friendship and that you can honor my word when I tell Olaf that you hope to meet him one day.

Best wishes,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle'

"False flatteries? Oh my dear Queen Elsa, I never write or speak a word I do not mean," he said aloud. He moved to his desk, set the letter down in the center of it, then moved to the window and looked out. The view over the surrounding lands was spectacular, and he could see the mountains far in the distance. Beyond them, though he could not see, were more lands, then Arendelle and Elsa. This thought returned the smile to his face.

He knew she was distant, and probably still a bit insecure; she had just been thrust in front of her people and forced to reveal her powers, all on the same day. "But to think I'd pen false flatteries? Well, I will just have to let you know how sincere I am, Elsa." With that, he returned to his desk and sat, pulled a fresh parchment from the stack, and began to write.


	5. Release the Prisoner; Evil Grows

On a mostly uninhabited island, an old castle stood, a monument to a once-proud kingdom. Parts of it were crumbling away, and the greenery was threatening to overrun what still stood. For its purposes now, however, that wouldn't matter. It would serve as a meeting place for many years.

In a dimly lit room in the cellars of the castle, a group of fourteen met. Their guards, save two, waited outside the locked door. They'd chosen this part of the castle because no other guests would find them here. Above them, this wing of the castle was falling apart, but down in the cellars the walls were still strong and thick.

"He claims she loves him, but her sister coerced her into banishing him. Something about being jealous that he did not love her," one man in the group recalled. "He claims that if he returns there, she will fall for him madly and make him her King. From there he would find us all a throne."

A murmur went up around the table, most nodding in agreement. "Do you think it's true? That the Ice Queen will just marry him like that?" another of the brothers asked.

"There's only one way to know. Release him and let him work his plan. He claims to know someone who can help, some dark wizard," the eldest told the group.

"No! I don't want the throne anyway, but we cannot let him free. His evil will cause more harm to the realm than good, even if you all get a throne," the youngest protested. "A war raging throughout the region is the last thing we need. And to put you all on a throne, he might have to deal with the Northern Alliance. Good luck with that." 

The rest of the group raised their voices against him. "Be quiet, boy!" One of them roared at him. "There's a reason we've always ignored you, and why the rest of the world doesn't even know you exist!" The young man cringed at those words, and he slunk down in his chair, defeated.

"Then it's settled." They all turned to face the hooded man in the corner. "You are free to begin your schemes. But be warned, if you turn on any of us, it will be the end of you," the eldest of the group warned him.

The prisoner smiled from the dark corner, his chains released by the guards. "Thank you all. Thanks to correspondence, much of what I need is already in place. If all goes well, you'll all have your own thrones by next winter."

The eldest turned and headed toward the door. "For your sake, I hope so. The rest of you, come. We must meet with the others. We have more allies to secure." The thirteen others filed out slowly, followed by the remaining guards.

After they'd left, the hooded man moved to another part of the cellar, where a stooped old man awaited. As he walked, he thought on his schemes. 'It's a shame the Captain has not responded. I could use his help in this. His fleet would be most useful.' When he reached the old man, he stopped and nodded to him. "Your compulsion spells worked, my friend. The youngest resisted, but the others did not. They released me from my bonds, and I'm free to chase what is mine," he informed the old man. He thought briefly of the messages he'd received suggesting that the King of the North, Nikolaus, might be seeking the hand of the Ice Queen. 'That would be unacceptable,' he mused. 'The youngest might be correct, I may well have to deal with the Northern Alliance.'

The old man turned and smiled, clutching something to his chest. "Very good, yes, very good. I have something else for you, something that will aid you against any who might stand in your way," he replied with a Far East accent. He held out his hand, opening it slowly to reveal a gold ring holding what appeared to be a very dark ruby. "This ring contains vast power, magic to control fire and heat. Use it only when all other options have failed, as it may become difficult to control if used too frequently." He placed it on the hooded man's right hand and whispered an ancient incantation.

The hooded man felt the heat surge on his finger, spreading quickly up his arm and throughout his body. It was almost painful at first, but subsided to just a dull throb after a short time. He held out his hands and snapped his fingers, bringing forth a tongue of flame over each palm. It twisted and writhed, dangerous and beautiful at once. "Oh yes, this will be wonderful. All the realms shall fear me, and the Ice Queen will be mine, as she should have been."

"Remember my warning, boy!" the dark wizard almost yelled. "This power is dangerous, and can easily turn on its owner. It is a wild thing, as all non-innate magic is, and must be coerced more than it can be controlled. Come, come, I also have someone you must meet. He will be your best ally, capable of feats that no other under your command will be able to do. Gunnar, please, come in here," the old man commanded.

Gunnar's armor glistened in the dim lights under the castle as he entered the room and rose to his full height. The hooded man smiled darkly at the appearance of the large soldier. "Oh yes, he will be quite a good addition in size alone. But please, Gunnar, tell me about these feats you can do under my command."

What the giant of a soldier told him over the next half hour impressed the hooded man very much. Gunnar spoke with a Mongolian accent, though it wasn't noticeable if one didn't listen closely. This man would be the weapon he would use to remove the threat of King Nikolaus and any spell the King of the North had over his future Queen.

-

Secreted away in the mountains east of Arendelle, smoke rose from a small cottage. A young girl worked in the small barn, having been ordered out there when her mother began to labor. The screams still carried that far, despite the distance. Eventually, though, the screams stopped, and she rushed to the window, peering inside.

"Congratulations, m'lord, m'lady," the doctor announced. "A healthy baby boy!" he said as he lifted the child and handed him to his parents. His mother took him into her arms and began cooing at him, while his father, Magnar, placed a hand on her shoulder. "What will you name him?" the doctor asked politely, his assistant standing close by, ready to fill out the records.

"His name," Magnar replied, "is Halvor." Then he leaned down and put an arm around his wife, and watched his son with a smile.


	6. First Snows in the North

When Elsa entered her study after lunch, her eyes settled on the pile of papers on her desk. She sighed as she sat, and began to shuffle them into their appropriate places. She had a well-engrained process for organization, and though the staff did their best when they dropped things off to her, only Kai ever came close to getting it right. This obviously wasn't his work.

As she sorted everything into its place, one letter in particular caught her eye. 'What's this?' she thought to herself as she pulled it from the stack. She turned it over, and saw that it was, again, addressed to her personally in a familiar script. "Ah, King Nikolaus. What do you have to say this time? A reprisal to calling out your flattery?" she said to no one in particular. Expecting some type of curt reply, she opened the letter and began to read.

'Queen Elsa,

Let me begin by telling you that I never pen false flatteries; every word I write or speak is heartfelt. What kind of King would I be if I hid behind deceit and games? I detest any who do so, and exclude them from my circle of friends and advisors. And fear not, even my brothers will not know of our secret.

As fall fades to winter, snow has begun falling in our northern territories. We have not received much here in Stonewell, but only a territory north we have a fair amount. Just this past week my brothers and I were returning from a territory, and as we stopped to rest our steeds, they found themselves under attack; I will boast that they often fall to my onslaught of snowballs. Aksel puts up a decent fight, but Johan often finds himself defeated quickly. He is excellent with a sword, but his skill with projectiles is lacking. I do enjoy a good snowball fight, and as winter bears her full might against our homes, I am sure my brothers will attempt to even the score.

I must ask, would it be inappropriate of me to ask to simply call you Elsa? I would not mind if you addressed me as Nikolaus, or even Nik. I have never been one to stand on ceremony, and prefer to use titles only when in formal situations or when requested. I would also like to request a small portrait of you; it would be a wonderful reminder of the beauty that is to be found in Arendelle.

The friend I mentioned to you at your sister's wedding has outdone himself this year. He has helped our harvest to be one of the best in years. In fact, we will actually have enough of a surplus that we would be able to sustain ourselves until next fall if necessary. It is a very good feeling to know that my people will be well supplied for the coming year. We certainly have much to celebrate at our harvest festivals this year. I hope your own harvest has likewise been a success, and that you enjoy any harvest festivities you may have. If, however, Arendelle finds itself in need, the Northern Alliance stands ever ready to assist in any way necessary.

Since my last letter, the Northern Alliance has grown yet again. My concern grows with the occurrence of these events. The Northern Alliance was founded by my great-grandfather, Aleksander, who ended the feuds of many kingdoms by creating one from many and ruling it justly, and every few years a few kingdoms would petition to join; in the last few months, I have received more petitions than I have in the preceding eight years. It is a concern I have been researching, but to date my search has been fruitless. With winter approaching, my research will come to a stop, as it is not worth risking my men in the sometimes treacherous weather.

I do hope this letter finds you well, and that you and yours are still holding to the happiness of a newly expanded family. Children are a wonderful addition, and I hope your sister and her husband will be expanding your family even more in the days to come.

Your Friend in the North,

Nikolaus'

She smiled as she finished reading, her eyes slightly wet. 'Well, that is NOT what I expected,' she thought warmly. 'And it's been a long time since anyone outside the castle called themselves my friend. Perhaps he's more genuine than I thought.'

She laid the letter down and stood, walking to her window and looking out over the city. She thought back on the night of her sister's wedding, and the dance she shared with Nikolaus. His presence had soothed her, calmed her, and drawn her. 'What is it about him that reassured me so?' she asked herself. She stood thinking for several minutes before giving herself a mental shrug. 'Whatever it was, it would still be nice to have a friend, even if I can't see him very often.' With that, she returned to her desk, propped up the letter, and began her own in return.

When she finished, she went to find Kai. She had an appointment to make, and a gift to send.


	7. Cracking the Ice

Nik entered his study, still laughing to himself and soaking wet after the snowball fight. Oh how he enjoyed terrorizing his brothers, even when they did score some good hits. The round had once again gone in his favor; Johan had fallen quickly, and Aksel, despite his tenacity, found his face full of snow when Nik managed to tackle him to the ground.

Looking at his desk, he saw the letter sitting on top of the stack of papers. Sitting down in his soaked clothes, he snatched it up and examined the seal; a snowflake, as he expected. He opened it quickly, excited to see her response. As it opened, a second item slid out. He caught it and held it aloft before it could get wet; his smile was wide as he stared at the image of the author of the letter.

He carefully set the portrait aside, his eyes lingering on her face a few moments too long, then turned his attention back to the letter. He felt a warm sensation settle over him despite the dampness as he read her elegant, flowing script.

'Dear Nikolaus,

I want to begin with a sincere apology. I did not mean to call into question your character as a King. I fear I am overly suspicious of everyone, it is a fault from my upbringing and protecting the secret of my powers. This suspicion was only reinforced through the type of man who made a try for my throne through my sister, attempting to end her life and mine. To say that I am untrusting is the truth; it takes too much for me to trust. It is a flaw in my personality.

Snow is not something my kingdom wants for, as they often find a cooling flurry on the hottest of summer days but that has little to do with the change of seasons. Poor Aksel and Johan, offer my condolences for your mischief. My sister (and now brother in law) often find themselves at the receiving end of a good snowball. Not being limited by the restraints of warm weather or a good fire is entertaining (for me only I'm sure). Anna is especially susceptible to an onslaught of snowballs as she seems to leave the most opportunity to be attacked.

As I am sure you have already seen from enclosing it in my letter, I have sent you a portrait of myself. I would graciously accept a returned favor as it seems life is too busy to take time out for friends, especially when both friends have kingdoms to rule. Please do call me Elsa, I am not as cold as my power and do enjoy the company of friends very much.

On to the 'pink elephant' in the room as Anna would say, I have also received more petitions and Arendelle has grown in size. With each petition my worry grows. Much like your great-grandfather, Arendelle has worked towards peace for so long. I fear that peace has grown too delicate and I wonder if I am strong enough to protect the vast new borders that Arendelle has.

Bravo to your magically inclined friend! Sustaining and growing a harvest to that size must be a huge undertaking. I do hope that he is proud of himself, that is an amazing feat! I find myself thanking you again, your offer of assistance is very noble. Our harvest was good, it was not the best we have had but with the excitement surrounding Anna and Kristoff's wedding I do believe that tasks of need and tasks of want were reversed for a time. Not to fear, as long as the spring is not delayed our harvest will maintain the Kingdom. I do not know if I should credit it to luck, but some of the new territories in Arendelle are heavily based in farming so that should offset any deficits.

Did I mention to you that I would be honored to meet your friend? I hope you will ask him to see if he would consider a meeting. It is hard to be the only oddity in a sea of normal. There is so much I would like to discuss with someone who shares magical endowments.

I do hope that this letter finds you before the worst of the winter hits. I'm told that communication may be halted due to treacherous conditions. I will admit to looking forward to your letters, they provide a bright spot in my life. Please be careful, I have heard far too many stories of how hard the winter is in Stonewell. Hopefully you will have plenty of soft snow to continue your snowball escapades, much to the sorrow of Johan and Aksel I'm sure.

Sincerely,

Elsa'

Her words confirmed what he's seen in her eyes weeks ago: she was still somewhat insecure, possibly even fearful of others. He understood, though; how she managed to interact with anyone at all after what Aksel had told him about her coronation was a testament to her strength of will.

'An oddity in a sea of normal indeed,' he thought with a smile. 'You will indeed get a meeting with my friend someday, though I doubt he will be who you expect.' He shoved aside the official papers, intent on writing his reply to her first. The smile never left his face until he finished writing.

When he did finish, he rose and left his study, to find Aaron. He had an urgent appointment to make. This gift needed to be finished and sent before more snow fell.


	8. Winter Mischief

Elsa closed the door to her study hurriedly and rushed to her desk. Court had run over today, and she'd become restless at the end. Another letter from Nikolaus had come in just after lunch, and she wanted to know what it said, though she'd only have a few minutes before Anna arrived. She hoped he'd accepted her apology.

She wasn't sure she had made the right choice sending him the portrait. That is, until she broke the seal, opened the parchment, and found herself staring (a few moments longer than she meant to) at the man who had penned the letter she held. A smile crossed her face as she set the portrait aside, then turned her eyes to the words before her.

'Dear Elsa,

No apology is necessary. Our upbringing often dictates who we are as adults. I have always believed trust is something that must be earned, and requires work to keep. I do not find it a flaw in your personality, however. We all have small things that make us who we are, and without those things, we would all be alike. How boring would this world be then?

Winter has arrived in full force here in Stonewell as the year comes to a close. Snowball fights have increased in frequency, and some are resorting to rather sneaky tactics to claim a victory. Just a few days past, my brothers teamed up on me, leading to a resounding loss on my part. I thought I had Johan trapped, yet as I passed under an archway, an avalanche of snow fell upon me, leaving me trapped. Aksel had sprung a trap for me, and descended from his perch to drop a single snowball on my head, much to the pleasure of everyone watching. I see the humor in it now, but at the time it was rather embarrassing. I am pleased to report that my victories far outnumber my losses so far this year.

I thank you for the portrait. I am having trouble finding a frame that is worthy of the beauty displayed in it, however. I may have to have one commissioned. As you no doubt have already noticed, I have returned one of myself. I share your desire to have more time for friends, but alas, the pressures of ruling often make any free time in short supply.

As winter has come, petitions for protection and acceptance into the Northern Alliance have dropped off; in retrospect, there is only one Kingdom on our eastern border that has not joined, though I have heard rumors that it will by spring. I do hope any envoy they send uses care; winter storms have caused many to lose their way and perish.

On a brighter and related note, a blacksmith and woodsmith here in Stonewell have collaborated to invent a unique contraption. They are calling it a 'snow mover,' and two oxen are used to move it. As it moves through the snow, it clears a path; they plan to perfect it this winter and build many more by next winter to assist in keeping our roads cleared and help keep the kingdom operating through the winter months.

I will pass along your praise to my friend. He is very humble about his work, and consistently tells me he is simply trying to do the best he can for the kingdom. I do know that he would very much be agreeable to a meeting with you. We will have to see if something can be arranged once spring returns. He, too, has felt out of place his entire life. He was at first shocked, then excited to learn that another existed like himself.

With luck, our letters will be able to continue through the winter weather. I am pleased to hear that my letters are having a positive effect on your days. Yours, too, provide me an escape from the usual pace of my duties that I constantly look forward to. I thank you for your concern for my safety. Winter is indeed hard here, and I will keep your request in mind. Please take care yourself; as a harbor city, I understand snow, ice, and wind can be quite an issue. I wish you well in your own snowball fights; I am sure Anna and Kristoff have their work cut out.

Yours truly,

Nikolaus'

Elsa leaned back in her chair and tried hard not to laugh. As she reread the second paragraph, she began giggling yet again. By the third time she read it, she was almost in hysterics. Anna entered then, a look of confusion on her face. "What's so funny?" the younger woman asked.

Wiping away tears, Elsa turned to her sister, holding the letter in her hand. "He has snowball fights. With his brothers. In front of everyone." She began laughing again, falling back into her chair.


	9. Admissions and Questions

It was late, and dinner had been excellent. Nik and his brothers walked down the hall, talking to one another about the recent incident in the town they'd heard about earlier in the day. It was nothing serious, just some kids having fun, but the shopkeepers had a point; too much fun in front of their shops could be dangerous. Other citizens could have been hurt.

They all entered Nik's study, planning to continue talking and laughing together for a while longer. When Nik saw the letter on his desk, however, he quickly changed his mind. "My brothers, it's been a long day," he began. "I believe I'm going to retire early. I apologize, but our conversations will have to wait until tomorrow."

Johan looked at the desk, where sat a letter sealed with a snowflake, an emblem that had become easily recognized of late. Locking eyes with his brother, he asked the question. "The Queen of Arendelle, brother? Are you sure you want to pursue her?"

Nik looked away, silently cursing Johan. He'd always been able to quickly understand a situation, a great talent for battle or court, but not when he was trying to keep a secret. After a moment, he turned back to his brothers. "There's no one else who can possibly understand me as she could. To answer your question, no, I'm not sure. But I'm beginning to think it might be possible."

Johan nodded. "I understand, Nik. Just don't forget this kingdom." Then he and Aksel left, bidding their brother goodnight and closing the door. 

Nik knew exactly what his brother meant. Any interactions he had with another kingdom had potential ramifications for his own. 'That's a problem for the spring,' he thought as he picked up the letter and opened it, the smile already on his face.

'Dear Nikolaus,

I have read and re-read your letter too many times trying to envision the formal man you were at my sister's wedding participating in the fun and games of these snowball fights. I am glad to hear that you are faring well in your endeavors to best Johan and Aksel. My own attacks have been more frequent as we have had many visitors for the winter holiday. Every time I land a snowball on target my mind thinks back to you and how proud I'm sure you would be of my victories. My only fear is that Johan and Aksel can never teach Anna or Kristoff how to set traps, I like to claim my victory as undefeated thus far.

I am very interested in this snow mover you talk about. The wind from the fjord brings in much snow and ice and travel within the city is extremely restricted as the amounts pile up far too fast. When they have perfected their design I would very much like to have a demonstration or possibly work out trading arrangements; these clever craftsmen you have are sure to make a large profit from this invention!

Winter has brought fewer petitions as well in Arendelle though I think that part of that has been the winter holiday and all of the celebrations surrounding the week. It has been nice having so many familiar faces come to visit and take part in the festivities, though I admit a few faces were not present who I would have liked to see. The halls are decorated and the castle is beautiful, it has been a magical time here in Arendelle and has helped to soothe the worries that are constant background noise in my mind.

I am happy to report I have framed and hung your portrait in my study. As I am penning this letter you are watching over me. It is a bit embarrassing but I will admit to finding myself talking to your portrait from time to time. I have found your counsel to be beneficial and true, and having your portrait where I make important decisions has helped me to remember the kindness in the world. Not all people are to be thought of as suspicious and I try to remember the lessons you have inadvertently taught me.

The prospect of meeting your magical friend is exciting. I am agreeable to a meeting once spring returns. I have many questions and look forward to meeting someone who can sympathize with the difficulties of growing up as awkward as I did. I know Anna and Kristoff try to understand my predicament but I don't think anyone can truly understand as I feel unless they have truly been in the same place. I am most interested in your talk of controlling the powers, I have many questions for your friend so please do warn him that I will undoubtedly ask too many.

I wish you good luck in the coming New Year and hope that you continue your path of victory in these snowball fights. I am looking forward to a new year and hopefully many new reasons to celebrate. My sister is as of yet to become with child but I feel it will be soon and I will have another reason to celebrate. I would like to be an aunt, hopefully the role will give me guidance about what to do if I am ever faced with children of my own. I know this child would make a fine heir to the throne of Arendelle. Do you have the honor to play the role of uncle yet? If so I may need guidance in that area as well.

Yours truly,

Elsa'

Nik smiled as he sat down at the desk, and read through the letter again. Oh how he desperately wanted to tell her the truth about his 'friend.' But he couldn't risk that, not yet. Not that she couldn't handle it, but because of the dangers of the letter falling into the wrong hands. If anyone found out who his 'friend' really was, things could become much more difficult.

He looked over to her portrait and smiled. "Well, Elsa, at least I now know I'm not the only one seeking advice from someone who isn't here. Shall I write now, or tomorrow?" He waited a moment, then grabbed a piece of parchment. "Good idea. Start now, finish tomorrow. Thank you." With that, he began his reply, still smiling.


	10. A Wayward Traveller, and A Winter Meeting

Even in the tropics, the air had a distinct chill to it. Orek stood on the deck of the _Golden Rose_ and let the wind whip in his face while he listened to the sails snap in the stiff breeze. It was a misleading name for his flagship, as it was actually the same blue as the sea. 

He smiled at the memories that the cool air brought forth. In his homeland, the fjords would be icy, and snow would cover the land. If he travelled far enough north in the New World, he would find snow, but pirates are by nature wanted men, and he couldn't risk it, particularly after having raided the islands just off shore. The defenders north of there would be looking for him or any of his ships.

As he'd travelled the globe, Orek had amassed a decent, if not small, fleet. Seven ships, every one crewed with good and loyal men, provided they understood the dangers of leaving without permission. Having raised himself to High Captain, he had only allowed a handful of his men permission to leave, including Magnar.

His first mate was a sharp man, cool and composed even when things went sour. He'd been a good alternative to Magnar, and his best choice given the situation at the time. As the fleet grew, Orek had offered the man his own command many times; each time he refused, saying he enjoyed what he did, and would not want to be a captain.

The ship slid slowly into the hidden harbor of the island where Orek had built a temporary base for their plundering of this region. It was well hidden, and the rocky cliff that hung over the entrance to the harbor kept prying eyes away. It had been an accident stumbling on this island, and he was content to stay here for a few years if necessary.

When the ship docked, Orek disembarked and headed toward his quarters above the makeshift town. When he arrived, the men snapped to attention. He nodded and moved past them, but before the door could close, the man who acted as his herald, of sorts, burst in and brandished a letter. "High Captain, this arrived several days ago for you!" the man exclaimed as he set the letter on the desk, then beat a hasty retreat.

Orek picked up the letter, studying it. He thought he recognized the sigil, but he couldn't be sure. Opening it, he read the message contained inside, and smiled broadly when he read the name at the bottom. "Oh, my friend, I deeply want to help you. My assistance would not be available until next fall, however," he said to the empty room. "I have too much at stake here for the time being. There is little I can do for you until next year."

With that, he sat and began to write his response. In it, he reiterated his concern to his friend. He simply couldn't risk his ships in the treacherous winter waters to cross the Atlantic. But someone else's ship to return a letter? That he had no problem with.

When he finished the letter and had a guard take it to the docks to be sent, he stood outside, looking down over the makeshift city. 'I'm sorry, my friend,' he thought, wishing he could tell his friend in person, 'but I cannot help you in this endeavor. If you could wait until next fall, then possibly. But your current timetable won't work.'

Oh, but he wanted to. He wanted to see that King of the North fall. He looked at the rings he had traded with that Chinese sorcerer to obtain, and let the power of them wash over him. 'Yes, Nikolaus,' he smiled to himself, 'I hope to see you fall. But I hope to do it myself."

-

The group sat around a large table in the darkened room, talking quietly as they waited on their host. On the table was spread a large map of the region, with two countries in particular highlighted. They were deep in the cellars of a castle, and the heat was making several of them sweat. The envoy from Valsparta, Prince Balthazar Fangold, was particularly affected by the heat.

"How much longer do we have to wait on him?" he bellowed to the others. "My time is quite valuable, and to be kept waiting like this is inexcusable. He should know that-"

"I know exactly how valuable your time is," a hooded and cloaked figure said as he strode into the room, the ruby of the ring on his right hand flashing brilliantly even in the dim light. He was flanked by the giant Mongol, Gunnar, and the mysterious old dark wizard. "But believe me, my time is MUCH more valuable. I must lay out the devices so our hopes and plans are realized, or everything will be in vain. And frankly, Prince Balthazar, your nation would fall to us first if your father hadn't come willingly."

The Duke of Weselton rose and bowed politely. "My Lord, we hope that planning and troop movements are progressing as per your schedule, but what of the Northern Alliance? They refused to come to the last meeting, and King Nikolaus' assistance in these endeavors would be most helpful," he commented. "It would be very helpful to have a landing site for our troops north of Arendelle instead of having to fight to create one. The Ice Queen would be sure to make that difficult for us."

"I don't think we can count on the Northern Alliance to assist us, my friends. He has a reputation of avoiding warfare," the hooded man spoke softly from the head of the table. "It's my belief that he is either a coward or a pacifist, despite his brother's actions last summer. I don't believe he would fight."

Prince Balthazar came to the Duke's aid. "I agree with the Duke. We should at least extend another invitation," he mused to the group. "He may not fight, but so long as he doesn't oppose us, we could use his lands if needed, and possibly take some of them from him."

The hooded man weighed Balthazar's words carefully against the rumors he'd been hearing. He knew King Nikolaus hated war and avoided it at all costs, but he had also been hearing with increasing frequency that the man might be seeking the hand of Arendelle's Queen. Finally, he nodded. "I like your idea, Prince. We shall indeed try again with him. If he chooses to join us or at the very least not oppose us, then we'll use his lands. If he chooses to stand against us, then we shall crush his wilderness and claim it for ourselves," he said with a sneer. "Now, about Corona. They, too, have been gaining influence, and we must stop that. We'll need to prepare an assault there as well. I don't believe negotiations there would gain us the proper response."

Around the table, the various envoys nodded. There would be war, and they all knew it. How widespread it was, and how long it lasted, would be determined by whether the Northern Alliance stood with them or against them. Their lands might be desolate, but each envoy gathered here had heard the old stories and legends; Northmen fought hard for their homes and their beliefs. A war there would take a long, LONG time to end.


	11. Portraits and Children

Elsa walked slowly down the hall, smiling and nodding to the staff as she passed. She would never admit it, but even with everyone present she felt lonely; she still struggled with her aversion to others. She hadn't seen much of Anna or Kristoff lately, as the newlyweds were still spending almost all their time together.

She finally found the doorway she was headed for; Kai's office wasn't large, but it served for the work he did. He'd turned down an offer of a larger office several times. Entering quietly, she observed the older man as he worked at his desk, sorting through incoming and outgoing communications and mumbling to himself, lost in his work. It was early in the day, and everything that had come in overnight needed to be gone through. Elsa cleared her throat softly, not wanting to startle him.

Kai stood and turned to her, smiling and bowing slightly when he saw who had come to visit. "Queen Elsa, what an unexpected surprise," he commented. "What may I do for you?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Have...has anything arrived for me, Kai?" she asked carefully. "I'm not really expecting anything, but..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him.

Kai smiled; he knew exactly what she was asking. She'd been receiving letters from the man for months now, and it had brightened her whole demeanor significantly. "Actually, yes, my Queen," he replied as he turned to a stack of letters, grabbing the one off the top and handing it to her. "This just arrived this morning. I was going to bring it to you shortly." The older man smiled at her knowingly when she blushed and smiled shyly. "I will bring the rest up...later."

Elsa nodded to him. "Thank you, Kai. I don't know what we'd ever do without you." With that, she turned and hurried back to her study, ignoring the stares and awkward glances of the staff as she rushed by, her dress swishing about her feet and her cape billowing behind her as she nearly ran down the halls.

She entered her study and closed the door, then took Nik's portrait off the wall and set it on her desk. She sat, the letter held in front of her, a smile on her face. "Well, Nikolaus, let's see what you have to say this time." She broke the seal and opened the letter, and began to read.

'Dear Elsa,

I assure you, there is little that is formal between my brothers and I when the snowballs fly. Castle staff, guards, and even townsfolk are treated to a spectacle when their King and Princes engage in such warfare. Sometimes they even join us for a bout. I believe it does the people good to see that their King is just a man who likes to enjoy himself as much as the next, despite the title I bear. I am gladdened to hear that your record is untarnished; I will do what I can to prevent my brothers from sharing their skills. The pair of them have quite a collection of ideas, most of which actually work quite well.

When the design is perfected, I will certainly make arrangements for these two very intelligent men to visit your lands for a demonstration. They will be most pleased to hear that there is interest in it. These two men are incredibly humble as well; they insist that they created the snow mover simply to help the Kingdom. They may try to gift the one they bring for a demonstration to you.

The winter festivities in Stonewell are, arguably, my favorite time of year. The snow does much to relieve the harshness of the land, so long as the wind is not from the north. When it is, our temperatures plummet, and few venture outside without good cause. Thankfully that does not happen often. The decorations that are hung both in the castle and throughout the towns add much color to an otherwise monotone backdrop. We, too, have had many visitors, though I will likewise admit to missing certain faces. Overall it has been a joyous festival season, and a refreshing way to prepare for the challenges of the new year.

It is interesting that you admit to speaking to my portrait. Please don't find it embarrassing, however; I find myself talking to yours as well. The memories of you and your kingdom remind me that there are indeed places in the world where beauty is not just in the eye of the beholder, but rather on display for all to see. I am glad that my council has been helpful to you, as I find it important to share any knowledge I may have. It does others a disservice to keep it to myself.

My friend is likewise excited to discuss magical abilities with you. His childhood was difficult, though his family did their best to support him. His father encouraged him to practice with his powers, though in secret and in the wilderness, where accidents would have a minimal effect and be less noticeable. But even with that level of support, his family never truly understood the loneliness he felt that only deepened when his father was taken from this world. He would be most pleased to share with you any tips or secrets he has to controlling powers, so I doubt you could possibly ask too many questions of him. He is quite the conversationalist anyway.

I have, unfortunately, not yet been granted the honor of being an uncle. I have refused to arrange marriages for my brothers, though I believe Johan has his eyes set on a certain lady. Aksel is still young, but I have seen him blushing when a different young lady approaches him. I hope that the two of them will move forward in those relationships, as I would enjoy seeing our family grow. So I unfortunately have little advice to give on the subject as yet. I do, however, wish your sister and brother in law the best of luck in their endeavors.

I thank you for the well wishes, and please accept mine in return. I am becoming more aware of my brothers' trickery in snow warfare, and their attempts have been less effective of late. I hope Anna and Kristoff do not take it upon themselves to attempt any devious traps; I would like to hear that your record remains untarnished for another winter. That feat alone, in my eyes, would be a reason for at least a family celebration.

Yours truly,

Nik'

She couldn't help but smile at the idea of Nik, standing in the middle of a field, throwing snowballs at anyone he saw. Oh how she wished she could have a relationship with her people like that. And she couldn't help but wonder if he'd noticed her hint in her last letter. He was obviously hinting at missing someone in particular this holiday season. The thought came to her in an instant; 'Is he referring to me?' she thought. 'No, best not to get my hopes up.'

She set the letter aside, and began to write her reply. 'I supposed I could admit the loneliness to him. His friend would understand.' When she finished, she sealed it, addressed it, then put his letter in her drawer with the others she'd kept. She then set the letter she just finished in her stack of outgoing communications for Kai to take care of when he brought the rest of her papers. Then she left her study, hoping to find Anna, Olaf, or someone else to spend some time with.


	12. Winter's Isolation

Nik walked slowly through the castle, not entirely sure where he was headed. It was one of those days where the wind was from the North, and the snow was blowing heavily. Most everyone was content to hide indoors, but he found himself restless and a bit lonely.

Normally he would sit with his brothers, making plans for improvements around the kingdom for the upcoming summer, or even just enjoying spending time and talking together. But today of all days, Johan had ventured into the city to call on the lady he had his eyes set on. Aksel...well, he wasn't entirely certain where his youngest brother was, but he had an idea. He was young; what else would a young man do on a cold winter's day?

Nik found himself standing at Aaron's office door. It was open, so he knocked politely on the frame before entering.

"My King," Aaron turned and rose, bowing slightly. "What may I do for you?"

Nik hesitated for a moment. What could Aaron do? "Actually, I came to see if there were any matters I might be able to take care of today. My brothers are otherwise engaged, and there are no petitioners for court, so I suddenly find myself with some free time," he explained.

Aaron nodded solemnly. "I understand, sire. There is actually no official business to see to," he explained, then reached to a stack of papers. "However, this arrived early this morning, just before the storm hit. It's addressed to you personally," he smiled knowingly. Aaron knew the seal well; his King had been receiving many letters from her over the last few months.

Nik glanced at the letter Aaron held, then snatched it away from him quickly. "Thank you, Aaron. I believe that will be all." He bolted before Aaron had a chance to bow, rushing to his study.

He closed the door harder than he meant to, but he didn't care. He threw himself into the chair and opened the letter; he desperately wanted to see what she had to say.

'Dearest Nik,

Your snow battles are something I would surely like to watch, I feel like I am growing to know you more and would like to see this playful side. Surely the King of the North remains always the proper gentleman! I am glad to hear that you interact so well with your people. I strive to grow a strong relationship with those I rule but fear that the presence of my powers has built a gulf that will take much to cross. I am dedicated to bridging that expanse.

I told Kristoff about the snow mover and he is interested in seeing this work. If the mountain passes were not still too treacherous to pass I'm sure he would be on his reindeer steed headed to see immediately. Anna has persuaded him to practice some patience and wait until travel conditions have improved. I'm sure word will spread quickly and popularity will grow fast.

I find comfort in knowing I am not alone talking to your portrait. I do hope that any maidens you are pursuing do not take offense to our friendship. I value what we have built and hope that we can maintain a strong friendship for our kingdoms after you marry. I understand that with both of your younger brothers taking interest in ladies you will soon be expected to marry and provide an heir to your throne. I only hope that you are not forced into an arranged marriage; a marriage without love would be a sad reason to celebrate. I am thankful that my parents never arranged for any such false agreement. I do wonder if it would have made my life as Queen easier though. My people would have a normal ruler they could look to.

I am sure you will have the role of father and uncle to fill quickly and I will ask your counsel then. It seems Anna is without child and Kristoff is preparing for spring's arrival so he will be gone often securing the ice trade. I fear what will become of me with an un-distracted sister to deal with. I may have to send her to Corona to burn off energy with our cousin, I'm sure helping to plan a coronation would be a productive outlet for Anna's energy.

I will admit to having penned a short list of questions that I want to ask your friend when we meet. Would it be rude of me to ask his name? I know the names of your closest family members, I would like to know his name as well.

Olaf has begun the official countdown to summer, though I think he'll begin it even earlier next year. I fear he will begin after the last day of this summer. He is wandering the castle humming a tune and talking about tanning on the beach. Without a magical flurry to keep him from melting he would be in grave trouble. He has no concern for his safety and would rather lounge by a fire than wander outside in the cold. He has started planning summer activities he hopes to accomplish this year. I am hoping for a long summer so as to not disappoint him. I am exhausted hearing his list, let alone thinking of accompanying him on his quests.

I wish you continued success in your snow battles. Anna and Kristoff have been busy with building their family and being newlyweds so I have had far too much time to myself lately. Once the winter holiday and New Year passed I have found myself lonely more often. Please enjoy some extra fun with your brothers before they (and yourself) undoubtedly gain a lady's hand in marriage. I miss those times with Anna and wished I would have savored them more.

Yours truly,

Elsa'

He set the letter down and turned to her portrait. "Oh Elsa. If you only knew. If only I could lay it all out to you now. I'll find a reason to visit you soon, and I promise to explain it all then. For now, though, another letter will have to suffice." With that, he picked up his pen and began to write, the entire time wondering what excuse he would have to concoct to travel to Arendelle.


	13. Fair Maidens, or Lack Thereof

Elsa walked slowly down the hallway, having just left Kristoff and Anna's sitting room. The two of them had begun showing their very intimate side, so she'd politely excused herself. She saw Olaf waddling down the hallway towards their room, and she shook her head at him. "I'd avoid them for a little while, Olaf. They're having some married couple time," she told him with a smirk. She hoped the little snowman at least had an idea of what she meant.

"Oh, okay!" he replied, looking dejected briefly, then smiling as a new idea hit him. "Well, I'll just go see what Sven's up to then! He always has time to play! Oh, and Kai had me bring a letter to your desk. It looked important. Bye!" With that, he waddled off toward the stables in search of his reindeer friend.

Elsa stared after Olaf as he waddle away, his flurry following closely behind as he rounded the corner. Then she hurried down the hall to her study, closing herself inside. She saw the letter on her desk, the wolf's head imprinted on the seal, and her heart fluttered a bit. Could it be she had feelings of more than friendship for him? 'Now, Elsa, he's a single King, he probably has many maidens calling on him. Don't get your hopes up,' she thought to herself. Deep down, though, those hopes were pushing back hard against her attempts to squash them.

While her emotions warred inside her, she sat down, opened the letter, and began to read.

'My Dearest Elsa,

I always strive to be a gentleman. It was a point my father could not stress enough, that we were to be at all times a gentleman. That said, I cannot say that I am always proper as other rulers may see it. A few winters ago, I was passing some children having a snowball fight, and a stray one found the side of my head. Silence reigned for several minutes as the boy who threw it and I looked at one another. I proceeded to hand my finer objects to Johan and engage the boy. He won (though I may have held back somewhat), much to the delight of the townsfolk. My advice to help bridge the gap you feel is simple: walk among them. Set aside the emblems of your office and join them, both in their labor as well as their play. My father stressed that a ruler who will stand beside their people instead of above them will find that those same people will forever stand behind them for good or ill.

I have reread the statement about Kristoff's steed several times, and I still am in shock. He actually has a reindeer that he rides? That is most unusual, and something I would definitely like to see. I remember Aksel mentioning a man and a reindeer; I did not expect it to be Kristoff.

This is somewhat awkward for me to admit, but I am not currently pursuing any maidens, though not for a lack of them. Well, that may not be entirely accurate. There is one fair maiden that I would like to pursue, though the distance between us is great and I am unsure how she would respond if she knew. However, I do not believe she would object to our friendship. One advantage to being King is that I would have to approve any arranged marriages, so being forced into one would be difficult. As for making your life as Queen easier, it would have depended solely on the man; a man who felt himself above everyone else would have been even more unapproachable, and would be a disservice to the kingdom.

From what I saw of your sister, she can be rather boisterous. Please accept my condolences in advance if you are forced to attempt to reign in that abundant energy. I would not envy Kristoff. He must be a very special man to have the ability to do so.

You are cousins with the recently returned Princess, Rapunzel? I was not aware of that, and am surprised our paths did not cross sooner. I count her father as a close friend, as did my father before me. As a child my father visited them often, and would frequently bring my brothers and I along. Her mother is a very good lady, and treated us as if we were her own, though looking back I recall the pain hidden behind her smiles. When my father was taken from us, the King of Corona gave me a great deal of council in matters that I did not have time to discuss with my own father. I recently received an advance notice of Rapunzel and Eugene's upcoming coronation; I am unsure if I will be able to attend, but I will at least be sending my regards.

I deeply apologize, but I have a deal with my friend. I may speak of him freely, but I cannot put his name to parchment. He has a deep-rooted fear that, if a letter containing a reference to both his powers and his name were to fall into the wrong hands, his life would be in danger. I must respect his wishes in this; he is far to valuable, both to the Northern Alliance and as my friend, to put in such danger. For now, I must leave him anonymous. However, when you do meet him, he will be more than willing to answer any questions you may have.

I still look forward to meeting Olaf. He sounds like quite the character. I will admit, I laugh at the idea of him tanning on a beach. I believe he could spend a long time before he saw any change to his color, however. I must ask, are there any other living snowmen in your kingdom? My brother mentioned engaging a large snow monster, but that it was driven off a cliff. If it had half of Olaf's personality, then that is a terrible loss. I do wish you luck in completing his list of summer activities; a long summer would be welcome in the North as well.

I once again thank you for the well wishes in my friendly battles with my brothers. I doubt our antics will stop after their marriages; they may slow, but my brothers and I are far too close for them to stop completely. I grieve that you find yourself alone so often. But you may have just presented the solution to dealing with Anna's seemingly boundless energy: try to recapture some of those memories with her, even if it means creating a snowstorm inside the castle. I'm sure she would not mind, and Olaf would probably join you both.

Ever yours truly,

Nik'

"Not pursuing any maidens, Nik? And who is this mystery maiden that is so far from you, and how has she managed to enrapture you so?" she wondered aloud. She didn't dare to think more on it, for a feeling of what might have been jealousy slipped past her attempts to hold down any feelings she had about him. "Well, Nik," she said with a smile, looking up at his portrait, "whoever she is, she would be incredibly lucky to have you."

With that, she grabbed her pen and began putting together her next letter to him, not quite sure about how she felt. She found herself wiping at her eyes while she wrote; she couldn't possibly be jealous, could she?


	14. Confessions and Insecurities

Nik stood on the balcony outside his bedroom. He'd left his jacket inside, but he only planned to stay out here for a few minutes. He shivered slightly; it was still cold, but warmer than it had been a few weeks ago. The sun was also staying up a little longer each day; winter was definitely beginning to wane. The sun had just set, and he looked skyward into the clear winter sky. Above him, the sky was very much awake, the colors dancing around the stars above.

"Elsa, dear Elsa, are you watching the sky as well tonight? I sincerely hope you are. It's a gorgeous sight." He glanced inside, to where her portrait sat on his nightstand. He had moved it there, as he enjoyed 'talking' to her in private about the day's events. He smiled as he continued his thought aloud. "Ah, but you are still more beautiful."

Nik moved back to the warmth inside, heading to his study. He'd read her letter earlier, but he hadn't been sure how to reply. He still wasn't, but perhaps the cold evening air would inspire him. He sat at his desk, picked up the letter, and read it again.

'Dearest Nik,

You are wise beyond your years. I can only imagine how scared that little boy must have felt until you engaged him in a snowball fight. I don't have as much freedom to interact with my people. That is a lie, I don't often find myself interacting with them as I would like because of the gulf my powers have created. My hair stands me out in a crowd and I fear that my people have yet to figure out they can act around me as they do around Anna or how they did around my late parents.

Kristoff is our one and only reindeer rider to my knowledge. The relationship between Kristoff and Sven is uncanny to say the least. Kristoff acquired Sven when they were both very young and they have grown up together much like siblings. Sven has quite a personality, and as long as you have a carrot to offer he will be your best friend. I would very much like you to see them together.

I wish you well in your pursuit of this maiden. If she knows you half as well as I have come to know you over this winter then she will be honored to offer her hand to you. The easier part I was referencing in my last letter was directed at finding a king may have been easier had my parents set up an arrangement. I hate the idea but find that the only suitors to try to call are power hungry and only see my throne laced with my ice magic instead of me as a woman. This is something I would like to add to my list of questions for your friend: how do you find real emotion when everyone is jaded by the power you possess. Courtship is extremely difficult when they want to control your power or are scared you might freeze them on accident.

I will admit that more are probably scared I would freeze them. When Anna and I were children we were playing late one night past our bedtime. I turned the ballroom into a winter wonderland and created Olaf. We ice skated, had snowball fights and she was having fun leaping from snow tower to snow tower. I slipped on the ice and hurt her with a blast of power. This is what lead to my isolation as a child and my ingrained fear of my powers. After the reveal of my powers at my coronation (I'm sure your brother told you the details of what happened) I fled the city. Anna never gave up on me and enlisted Kristoff to help find me. When they did I accidentally froze her heart. These actions are my biggest regrets but even though Anna has forgiven me I'm not sure my people have.

Rapunzel (and now Eugene) are our cousins, mine and Anna's father was the brother to Rapunzel's mother. They were here for my coronation, though I was unable to spend much time with them given the circumstances surrounding the event. I was extremely thankful that they were willing to make the voyage to come here when my parents perished making the voyage to their wedding. I am happy to hear you have good relations with Corona; the King and Queen both past and present are good people.

I understand your agreement with your friend, and still look forward to a time we can meet. If he has been able to keep his powers secret then I would never want to endanger that secret. I wish my powers were still a mystery as I would not be a source of fear for some. Send him my regards and thanks for agreeing to meet.

Olaf is the only living snowman who actively participates in our daily lives. There is, however, another snowman who tends to remain in the mountains above Arendelle. In an attempt to bid privacy when I fled the city and built my ice castle I created a large, rather grumpy, 'snowman' to keep visitors away. He is unique in that he has legs and is rather tall. When Hans and your brother's team came to find me they defeated him, but he has since been seen near there. He wasn't meant to harm anyone, just deter visitors from approaching my ice palace. If approached properly, he is actually quite friendly, if a bit childish.

I have spent quality time with Anna lately, but she would obviously like to spend the majority of her time with Kristoff. Being with the two of them together feels rather awkward at times as my sister is not ashamed of her love for her husband. I am no prude but her affection for her husband can run over at times. I know she is still dealing with the hurt feelings from my isolation as a child and when I ran at my coronation so having Kristoff present soothes her nerves. I struck her with my powers twice, who could blame her wanting a witness?

For a person with ice and snow powers I usually love winter, but I feel as though it cannot end soon enough and bring spring. I feel this spring and summer will hold many adventures and I have reason to look forward to travels and visitors this year. I hope you will receive my open invitation to visit Arendelle any time you wish. Our gates are open to you anytime you so wish to visit.

Yours,

Elsa'

His smile widened as he finished the letter for the second time. 'An open invitation, Elsa? Oh how I plan to take you up on that,' he thought to himself. He glanced back up to third paragraph, specifically the first two lines, and he felt his soul soar again. Her words gave him hope. 'Oh if only I could tell you the truth about this maiden, Elsa,' he mused. 'Would you say she would be honored then? Perhaps, when spring comes and you meet my 'friend,' you'll learn about this maiden as well.'

He grabbed another sheet, and began to write his reply, the whole time wondering if their friendship was working its way toward something more. He strongly suspected that it was, and it made him smile. If he was right, then he would have to make a voyage for no other reason than to see her once spring finally came.


	15. A Hint, and a Promise

Elsa and Anna walked arm in arm down the hall, smiling broadly, while Kristoff followed close behind. "Oh Elsa, that was such a wonderful time! And I only fell eight times this time!" Anna exclaimed, almost bouncing with excitement despite her obvious soreness. She was so very proud of the progress she had made learning to skate this winter, despite the fact that spring was drawing near.

Elsa smiled at her exuberance. "That's a vast improvement, Anna. Considering when winter came you could barely stand on skates, even on carpet!" she laughed. Anna swatted her arm, mock anger on her face. Elsa smiled broadly; she truly enjoyed spending time with her sister. They still had a lot of time to make up for.

They approached her study as Kai stepped out of it. The herald stumbled as he tried not to crash into the two women. Composing himself, he bowed politely. "Oh, Your Majesty, Princess, please excuse me. I was just dropping off the evening mail for you. There is another personal letter for you, my Queen, from King Nikolaus," he explained, fighting to keep a smile off his face. He was a professional, but his expression showed that he knew his Queen had more than a friendship with the King of the North.

Elsa felt the heat color her cheeks, and knew Anna noticed it immediately. "Thank you Kai. You're excused. Have a pleasant evening," Elsa stated, her voice almost squeaking in excitement. He bowed again, then turned and strode away with a smile. As Kai left, she turned to Anna. "Forgive me, but it's late, and I-"

"You want to read his letter because you LIKE him," Anna finished, smiling brightly. Elsa knew then that her sister had figured this out long ago, and her eyes widened; this was something she wouldn't admit to herself yet, much less anyone else. Anna squeezed her hands and and locked eyesight her. "It's okay, Elsa. Writing him has been good for you. You're so much happier than you were six months ago. Go. Go see what he says, and write him back!" With that, she shoved Elsa into her study and waved. "Goodnight!" she smiled, then grabbed Kristoff and ran down the hall.

Elsa could still feel the redness in her cheeks as she closed the door, then went to her desk, again bringing down Nik's portrait. She sat and opened the letter, trying to force herself to be patient. She wasn't very successful, and her eyes brightened as she read his words.

'My Dearest Elsa,

I understand the difficulty you are experiencing bridging the gap between your people and yourself. It is a gulf that I believe all rulers face, though yours is by far greater. I believe that through persistence and given enough time, however, you will be successful. You are a genuine, friendly person. Continue showing your people that you love them, and they will begin to learn that you are as human as they are, despite your title and powers.

I would enjoy meeting this Sven. He sounds like he would be a pleasure to interact with, and from your description his personality is similar to Olaf's; they must be good friends as well. There are rumors of wild folk north of our borders that ride interesting animals such as bear and elk, but to my knowledge no one has actually seen them. I will be sure to bring a gift of carrots for Sven when I am able to visit.

I thank you for the well wishes in the pursuit of this particular maiden. Time will tell if I do indeed pursue her. I still believe an arraigned marriage would have been detrimental to you and your kingdom; I have seen so few work out. It was a custom my father did not directly abolish, but heavily discouraged in the Northern Alliance, and I have continued to discourage them. But fear not; one day, a suitor will call on you who is not after your throne or your powers, and will not fear your power. He will see you for the wonderful woman you are, and do all in his power to prove it to you. It is possible that you have already met this man, but some outside force is keeping you apart.

Again, time will be necessary to prove to your people that you are not a danger. My friend and I have known one another since we were children, and I have seen his power accidentally hurt people. It is a terrible thing, but we must all remember to learn from our past and move forward. One day, everyone will realize that you want only to help them and lead them to prosperity, and any judgements they may have of you will be altered for the better. Anna may be instrumental in changing their opinions; by showing that she has forgiven you and trusts you, she may well be able to help them see you for the wonderful person you are.

I recall hearing of your parents' untimely passing. I understand the grief that comes from such a loss, though for me it was not all at once. My own mother passed giving birth to Aksel, and father never remarried. When he was taken from us before my eyes, I was not able to grieve immediately, and that made the pain worse. Please accept my heartfelt, personal condolences again; I am sure the memories are still painful.

I seem to recall Aksel mentioning meeting Rapunzel and Eugene at your coronation. He tells me Eugene is an interesting fellow, and tends toward the cynical side, while Rapunzel is, much like Anna, outgoing and somewhat boisterous, though to a lesser degree. I look forward to working with them as fellow rulers; from the descriptions I have heard, they will be a pleasure to work with.

I am sure this 'grumpy' snowman will adjust as time goes on. I will spread word along my southern territories discretely that, should he decide to wander north, he is not to be harmed. I would deeply regret finding that my men harmed any being that belonged to Arendelle. If I should ever cross paths with this particular snowman, I will be sure to use care.

I have seen a fair share of newlyweds, and I understand the awkwardness of being around them. It may or may not get better; there are some couples I know in passing who still act as if they are newlyweds, even after many years. I have found it best to politely excuse myself when I begin to feel like an intruder; I fortunately have my brothers to keep me company for the time being, but I can empathize with feeling lonely. I am sure it will not always be like that. Are you sure it is unease that makes your sister want her husband with her when you are together, and not a desire to simply have her entire family around her?

I appreciate your offer to visit Arendelle, and promise to take you up on it at the earliest opportunity. We are already seeing the earliest signs of spring: the days lengthen, and the temperatures are not so cold as they were a month ago. Should you ever find yourself traveling north, Stonewell will likewise be open to you. If you come by sea, I recommend using the port of Karland, as it is the closest inhabited inlet to Stonewell. There are closer fjords, but they have not had inhabitants for decades at least. I look forward to seeing you, hopefully soon.

Ever Yours,

Nik'

Elsa sat for a while, staring at the letter, her emotions warring inside her. She reread his third paragraph over and over, and each time she became more confused. "What are you trying not to say, Nik?" she asked his portrait. "And what force could you be referring to?"

She stood and paced for a short while, wrestling with her emotions. Anna was right, she DID like him. A lot. And the mention of another woman...well, yes, she'd admit that it made her a bit jealous. 'But he couldn't POSSIBLY be interested in me...could he?' she thought as she paced. 'No. I won't think that. I can't think like that. It does me no good to think like that. He's my friend,' she mused as she tried to convince herself that she didn't have feelings beyond friendship for him. It didn't work.

She finally returned to her desk, and began to write her reply. As she wrote, she found herself smiling; she hadn't even finished this letter, and she was already looking forward his next one.


	16. Spring Brings More Than Flowers

"My king! Word from the south!" Johan called as he entered the Small Council chambers. "Another kingdom has joined with Arendelle, granting the Queen control of all their affairs. It's expected that she will allow the rulers to continue governing as she has in all others." Nik's Captain of the Guard was running behind today, as his younger brother had spent the morning with his beloved. Nik smiled; it was a dereliction of duty he'd gladly overlook. Johan deserved his happiness as well, and Heidi was a lovely young woman. If they decided to wed, he'd gladly give his blessing.

Nik himself stood at the great table, examining a large map of the region. He noted how Arendelle's sphere of influence had grown since Queen Elsa's coronation nine months ago. It both pleased and concerned him. As ruler of a vast expanse of territories that had once been many kingdoms, he knew the difficulties that could await her. He'd offered any advice she might want or need in one of the several letters they had exchanged over the winter, but as the good ruler he knew her to be she hadn't asked for anything specifically.

He was concerned, however. His concern wasn't that she'd be overwhelmed, but rather why was it happening? Why had so many kingdoms sought the protection of even stronger ones? The last few kingdoms in the North had bent the knee without bidding over the winter and with no explanation, though rumors were about that unrest in the south, particularly across the seas, had prompted it. He suspected the same was happening out on the tip of the peninsula, and these kingdoms were seeking the protection of a strong, just ruler. She was one such ruler.

On the mainland, more of the same was happening. Kingdoms were aligning quickly, by force in some instances, peacefully in others. The vast majority of the alignments there happened recently, but it began following the Southern Isles convention that he'd refused to attend. His eyes wandered to the kingdom of Corona, where Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene, now ruled, since her parents had relinquished the throne recently. He'd unfortunately missed the coronation, but he had made sure to send an apology and his best wishes. That kingdom had swelled to four times its size, and was now one of the largest and strongest on the mainland. All who had joined there had done so peacefully and without encouragement.

'What's going on down there?' Nik asked himself as he sat down in his chair. The Small Council was discussing some random affair of state, and he trusted their judgement in such matters. This, however, was something he would need to look into personally. He'd put it off all winter, hoping it was just a few minor kingdoms banding together. It'd become evident that it was not so. That meant another voyage, and possibly a long one. He smiled as he formulated a rough itinerary in his mind, and realized that he could possibly stop in Arendelle on the return trip to spend some time with her. It'd been far too long since he had looked upon her lovely face. And he missed her.

Their letters had increased in frequency over the winter, and he found his thoughts strayed to her quite often anymore. He was actually somewhat embarrassed, since his Council would often have to bring him back into the discussions. He'd even become lost in his thoughts of her while hearing petitions in the throne room. Those were some very embarrassing moments, and he'd needed to apologize profusely several times. Strangely, most petitioners brushed the apologies aside and smiled, as if they knew where his mind had been.

But in the end, every one of those moments and apologies had been worth it. He wasn't sure if he would call his feelings for her love as yet, but it was pretty close if it wasn't. Her portrait sat framed on his bedside table, so he had a nightly reminder of her. 'Oh yes, it's certainly more than friendship,' he thought to himself with a smile. 'Is it love? Quite possibly.'

"Sire?" He jumped as Lukas, his Treasurer, spoke. The man smiled as Nik met his eyes. "Shall we review anything for you? You appear to be considering something other than the affairs we're discussing."

Here was another of those times where he'd been caught daydreaming of her. Even Lukas knew where his mind had been. He nodded slowly, trying to regain his composure. "Indeed I am, Lukas. Gentlemen, with word pouring in from everywhere of new alliances and crowns bending the knee to others, I grow worried as to what may be going on in the south. I intend to travel to a few friendly kingdoms to see what I can uncover. Please make arrangements for my ship. I intend to visit the Czar, the Danes, Corona, and stop in Arendelle on the return trip. My intent is to leave in two days."

"Is that wise, my king?" Aaron asked worriedly. From the man's tone, Nik knew he'd seen the ulterior motive for the voyage, particularly the stop in Arendelle. "The stormy season begins any time now, and we'd be loathe to have anything happen to you, particularly with the unrest to the south."

Nik chuckled softly. He wondered how many people had figured it out on their own, and how many Aaron had told. To the group, he spoke softly, "I think I can manage a few storms. You are some of the few who know me as the Storm King. The stormy season worries me not." He frowned once more, his eyes moving across the map again, lingering on Arendelle. "The affairs of the south, however, I do worry about. I believe a storm is rising that even the North must face. In preparation, while I'm gone, call the banners and have them muster their forces to full strength. Provide any necessary supplies and equipment to those who request it, and see to it that every ship provides a report to the local harbor masters, the local garrison, and Stonewell on any suspicious activity along our shores.

"In particular, keep any free eyes on the uninhabited fjords, as that's where an invading force is like to land. Most don't understand our defenses in the interior, and would therefore head straight for Stonewell instead of attacking a major port like Karland. Regardless of what happens, the Northern Alliance will stand against any who use force against us," he finished.

"It shall be as you ask, Sire," Aaron replied. "I hope your journey is a safe one." With that, he and the others rose and left to carry out their business. Meanwhile, Nik retired to his rooms, both to pack for his journey and to pen another letter to Elsa.

-

Nik entered his study, concern over the unrest on the mainland fighting for his thoughts with the excitement he felt about his upcoming voyage. Oh he was thrilled, and so greatly looking forward to the end of that voyage. He wanted to see her, and now he had an excuse.

He'd read her letter once before the Small Council meeting, but hadn't had time to even start a reply. Now he was glad for that; he'd be stopping in Arendelle on his return trip, and he hoped to spend at least a week there. If he timed it right, perhaps he would even be able to spend her birthday with her, since he knew it should be coming up soon; Aksel had gathered all kinds of information while he was at her coronation. If he missed her birthday, he'd give her the gifts he intended for her anyway: a beautiful snowflake pendant, expertly crafted, and his mother's dagger. The dagger was fitting; its inscription referenced her powers, and he would very much like her to have a weapon she could conceal alongside her powers.

There was another 'present' he very much wanted to give her, though he had no idea when. He'd just received it back a few days ago, but until he knew he was ready and knew she would accept, he'd given it to Johan for safekeeping. His brother and Captain of the Guard was superb at keeping things quiet; he doubted the item would be seen again until he asked for it.

He sat at his desk and read her letter once again, letting all other thoughts get pushed aside.

'Nik,

I am writing this letter after enjoying a day outside, the first this year. By the time my letter arrives you should be starting to feel the thaw. The temperatures still require most to bundle in a warm cloak, but there is a noticeable hint of spring in the air. I decided to don my favorite dress, one I crafted from ice, and spend the day outside. I turned our courtyard into an ice rink and spent the day enjoying the sun. When it was finally time to break dinner bread most of the townsfolk had visited the impromptu rink and enjoyed some time on the ice without risking frostbite. I was also able to give Anna more ice skating lessons, yet I fear she has the balance of a ball on a hill.

Sven is a reindeer only in nature; he has the personality of any human. It is uncanny how his expressions can say a thousand words. Kristoff imitates Sven as if he were speaking, it is quite amusing to listen to the pair. They sing quite a duet together which is a must do to add to your itinerary should you find yourself able to spend time in Arendelle.

My father, the wise King he was, refused to arrange courtships for either Anna or myself. There were discussions with the Southern Isles when I was very young, but I remember the talk being stressful to my parents. Knowing now that they have an entire litter of sons I believe the King was looking more to expand his territory rather than create bonds and secure trade. I am happy that I am not tied to someone whom I have no love for but marrying for the betterment of my kingdom would be my duty. At court today I entertained a few would be suitors to ease my council; they have been pushing me to choose a King for Arendelle to show a strong leadership against the rumors that have begun again. It appears as though my kingdom may grow again soon and some merchants have talked about unrest in the mainland. The short reprieve I was granted by the winter seems to be coming to its closure. I had hopes to plan a tour of some of the new territories this spring and possibly visit the North, but I fear that if this unrest continues I will be needed here more. If I have already met this wondrous mystery man, I wish this unrelenting force would dissipate so that I could satisfy my council, kingdom, and gain a reprieve from the loneliness that has surrounded my free time as of late.

With spring seeming to come a bit early this year Kristoff is already beginning his preparations for travel. I have gone days without seeing either Anna or Kristoff. I know he is busy locating all of his supplies, but Anna has been at his side nonstop. I am happy to see that their love and dedication has not faltered with time. I hope to see this love and devotion to each other for numerous years to come.

I think it left my mind to mention my larger snowman's name before. I aptly named him Marshmallow. So long as you don't throw any snowballs at him or try to attack, he should be disinterested. I have sustained him (and Olaf) through magic so far and at this point couldn't just stop. Keeping Olaf's flurry going has become second nature to me that it hasn't come to the forefront of my mind in quite some time. I was quite excited when I realized this as I feel I am beginning to grasp a better control on my powers. Please pass on this enlightenment to your friend.

I hope this letter brings with it warmer winds and snowmelt. I again wish you and your brothers luck in the conquest of these lucky maidens. Hopefully with spring flowers, love will bloom as well. If you do pursue this maiden and decide to bring her on your travels, I will make sure to reserve the appropriate accommodations for a King and his would be Queen. Arendelle will welcome both of you with joy.

Affectionately,

Elsa'

He reread her third paragraph, and pang of jealousy shot through him. He suddenly understood how he felt about her; it should have been clear long ago. 'Entertaining suitors? Oh Elsa, how I wish I could've been one of them,' he thought. 'Perhaps you would've finally chosen one. But don't worry, this unrelenting force will be lifted soon.'

He grabbed another sheet of parchment and began writing his final letter to her before his voyage. As he wrote, one word kept popping into his mind: love. He had to try hard not to write it, but he finally had to admit it to himself if no one else. He WAS in love, with Elsa of Arendelle. He paused partway through the letter and smiled to himself; he was ready, now he simply had to wait until she was. With luck, it'd be before winter.

With those thoughts, he finished his letter, sealed it, and took it to Aaron, instructing him to make sure it was sent immediately.


	17. A Visitor Much Desired

Despite being happily married and trying for a child, Anna had noticed a change in Elsa, and for the better. Her mood seemed to be lighter, particularly after any time a letter arrived that was sealed with the wolf's head sigil of the King of the North; she knew the North was a vast, hard land, yet from what Kristoff told her it was beautiful and plentiful in its hardness. As Ice Master, he and Sven had made several trips to secure the ice trade along the northern border of their expanded kingdom. Those trips had taken him into the North a few times, as it was now their direct neighbor.

Her sister had been writing and receiving many letters from the King of the North over the winter. Anna had noticed lately that, at the very mention of Nikolaus, Elsa would blush deeply. Another of those letters had arrived today, and Elsa had nearly cancelled court to read it in private. Her better judgement had won over, Anna surmised, because two more Kingdoms, the last two on the peninsula, had come to swear themselves to Arendelle. 

After court was over, Anna always sought out her sister for their usual after-court talks; she knew it helped to ease Elsa's mind. On days when a letter had come in, these talks were much shorter, and often she was already smiling by the time Anna got to her. Somehw, she knew today would be one of those days.

-

Nik's letter had arrived early that morning, but Elsa hadn't had time to even open it. Instead, it laid on her desk all day, taunting her, calling her name, that wolf's head seal begging to be opened. She'd had a full docket at court, and though she'd wanted to cancel it, she knew it wouldn't have been a good idea, especially since the last two independent kingdoms had come to visit. She suspected they'd petition to join her alliance, and she'd been right.

When they finished, she couldn't get away fast enough. Somehow she'd managed to avoid running until she was out of everyone's sight; she wanted to be alone to read his letter. She wasn't sure if she was going to be let down, or if her hopes would be allowed to soar. He'd been so vague about this mystery maiden, and she deeply hoped he wouldn't bring her. 'I want time to tell him...no, read it first, then think those thoughts, Elsa,' she chastised herself as she closed the door to her study, then rushed to her desk. She smiled when she saw his portrait; she hadn't bothered to hang it back on the wall since his last letter. She quickly grabbed the letter and broke the seal, sitting as she began to read.

'My Dearest Elsa,

We are indeed feeling the thaw here in Stonewell. It would appear that our snowball wars have drawn to a close for the season, as what snow remains is not suitable for another bout. I am happy to report that the scores have stayed decidedly in my favor, though my brothers did pull off a few more outstanding victories. I will save the details for another time. Our courtyard is not flat enough for an ice rink, but we have a small lake within walking distance that has been cleared off repeatedly this winter. Again, with the thaw, the ice has become unsafe, and I have posted guards in an attempt to discourage people from risking their lives on it.

Sven and Kristoff sound like quite the pair, and I would love to hear their history sometime. I have never heard anyone perform a duet with an animal before. It sounds as though it would be quite entertaining to hear, and I look forward to it. When I visit, I would very much like to arrange it if possible.

It was wise of your father to avoid any arraigned marriages for the two of you, particularly with anyone from the Southern Isles. I have met with several of the litter (an apt description of those brothers, I might add), and have found few of them pleasant to deal with. I do believe you had the displeasure of crossing paths with the most ruthless, however, and I am glad that he has been dealt with. I do understand wanting to ease your council, but I also hope that you wait for the right suitor; as you said, marriage without love is little reason to celebrate.

I too have been receiving word that there is unrest on the mainland, and it worries me greatly. Like our own kingdoms, several that I consider friends and allies, including your cousin in Corona, have been growing as more kingdoms come to them for aid and protection. In light of these rumors, I have issued the command to call the banners and increase patrols along the shores. Rumors spread quickly, particularly in harbor cities, and I deeply desire to show my people that their safety and protection are my highest priority. As the townsfolk hear these rumors, I want them to rest assured that our forces will do everything they can to protect them. Rest assured, your northern border is well protected; no threat will come to you from the north so long as I live.

I have passed along your development in regards to your powers to my friend, and he is most pleased! He is still looking forward to meeting you, though I cannot say for certain exactly when he will be coming to visit, nor by what route. As with his name, he prefers to keep that out of print, as it could endanger him if prying eyes found out. I can tell you he will arrive in Arendelle around a month from now.

My brothers would blush at the idea of calling courtship a conquest, and I myself do not view it as such. A challenge, to be sure, and I hope it to be a rewarding one, but never a conquest. The maiden I would like to pursue is one that I could never consider a trophy, but rather an equal that I could share anything with and spend the remainder of my days with. I will report that my brothers have been seen calling on their respective maidens, though neither has truly informed me of their progress.

I hope this letter finds you in warmer and pleasant weather. I will be unable to receive any letters for several weeks, however, as I am leaving in two days for a voyage around our region. Please do not fret, however; I promise to take care, and will have my brothers with me. I will not be voyaging with this maiden, as she has many demands on her time as well. I have not requested her presence on this voyage, but I hope to see her near the conclusion of it. I intend to visit my friend the Czar of Russia, the King of the Danes, and your cousin in Corona, as those three kingdoms are closest to the rumors of unrest on the mainland, and I consider them friends and allies. Once I depart Corona, I intend to come to Arendelle, and should arrive close to the end of the month. I look forward to seeing you again, and if time permits, I would like to fulfill a small list of activities we have discussed this winter.

Affectionately yours,

Nik'

Elsa smiled, and her heart fluttered as her hopes soared. She wasn't absolutely positive, but the hints were there: this woman wouldn't be traveling with him, yet he planned to see her near the end of his voyage. She is busy, and he'd consider her an equal, not a trophy. He promised to take steps to be safe, meaning he genuinely wanted to make it to Arendelle and spend some time there. "And he wants to see me," she thought aloud.

Elsa rose and paced her room, nervousness rising with her hopes. Wanting to come to Arendelle and spend time meant the woman was here; where else could she be? Certainly not Corona. Busy, meaning she had great responsibilities. So the woman was an important person of some kind, at the very least. And an equal; this was key. What was equal to a King, but a Queen? And she was the only single Queen she knew of. 'Could it really be me?' she asked herself. 'If it isn't...' She returned to her desk and started reading the important parts of the letter again. When she finished, she was smiling excitedly.

Just then, Anna knocked and entered without waiting. "So, what does it say?" Elsa heard her ask. "Something good, from the looks of it."

"Nikolaus is coming here," Elsa blurted out, blushing as she realized how excited she was. She would need to practice keeping a straight face around everyone until she knew without question how he felt. "He's traveling to several neighboring kingdoms and will be stopping here at the end of the month!"

"Well, that certainly IS good news. We haven't had many visitors you actually WANTED to see lately," Anna smiled slyly. Elsa knew her cheeks were flushed, and wondered if her sister was coming to the same conclusion she had; she was in love with this man. "Is there anything else he mentioned?"

Elsa reviewed the letter again, noting the warning about unrest and alignments on the mainland. It worried her that he was telling her this, but as a ruler she knew it was necessary to take steps to protect her people. "Actually he does mention the issues on the mainland and how so many kingdoms joined with us in the last year. He doesn't outright say it, but I think he's suggesting that we raise standing garrisons in our major cities. He's really concerned about the matter of Arendelle's defense, and that of our territories."

Anna nodded, and Elsa could see the younger woman wasn't surprised. Like all men, he was trying to look out for those he cared for. Kristoff always did the same for her whenever they went out. "Are you going to take his advice?" Anna asked innocently. "Do you think other nations are going to take it as Arendelle preparing an assault? We don't want to be seen as a tyrannical nation, surely."

Elsa shook her head. "I think if we did it quietly few would notice, and the kingdoms who have joined us might be comforted by the show of defense. As for appearing tyrannical, Nik has called his own banners according to this letter, but no one seems to have noticed. Either they're turning a blind eye, or they're too busy with their own ambitions." She paused, thinking, then rose and moved to the window, resting her hands on the sill. Ice began to form along the frame, and the room temperature dropped noticeably.

Anna shivered and rubbed her arms. "Elsa, what is it? I can tell when you are troubled. I'm here for you, and you know I'll help you any way I can." Elsa heard her rise and move closer, and felt the warmth radiating off the strawberry blonde.

A moments hesitation, and an icy tear slid down Elsa's cheek. She closed her eyes before she spoke. "I'm scared, Anna. I like him, maybe even love him, and I want to be near him. But I'm terrified that I might hurt him like I hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt someone dear to me like that again."

Anna rested her hand on Elsa's back and moved beside her. "Elsa, you're my sister, and a good person. I don't think you could lose control like that again. But I think if you talked with him about it and gave it a chance, it could work between you two. He's an intelligent man, Elsa. He'd figure out how to help you stay in control."

Elsa turned, tears of gratitude in her eyes, then embraced her sister and wept. "I love you, little sister. You're always the optimist, and I'm glad you're here with me." After a few moments, she calmed, broke away and moved back to the desk. She needed to change the subject, or she'd get lost in her thoughts of Nik. "So, when will our Ice Master be returning? I know you must be anxious to see your husband again."

Anna smiled warmly; it was her turn to blush now. "He should be home tonight or in the early morning. He sent a message ahead saying that he and Sven needed to check the mountain lake, as it should still be frozen and supply us well into the summer before steps would need to be taken. He also planned to see his family for a short time." Her gaze wandered, and her love for Kristoff was very evident on her face.

"Anna? Oh for heavens sake, I know that look. Go! Go plan your welcome for him. He'll no doubt be looking for you when he gets back. But don't keep him too long, I would like his report tomorrow before dinner!" Elsa playfully scolded her sister and waved her out. After she left, Elsa sat at her desk, deep in thought. She turned over several scenarios in her mind, then remembered something Nik had once told her. His friend with magic similar to her own had only been mentioned a few times since that first night, but on that very night, his ship had been seen leaving the harbor under full sail by the harbor master. It was unclear how that was possible, considering there had been barely any breeze that night. There was also the odd cloud lightning that night as she and Nik had danced.

A sudden realization hit her. Whoever this friend of his was, he was there that night. And she understood what his powers were: he could control the wind and weather, specifically lightning. Possibly even storms. As those thoughts sunk in, she resolved to confront Nik about his friend. She wanted to meet and assess him, because this individual could very well be the reason the North was never involved in any actions outside their lands. She wanted to know how, if only to better protect her own people.

She noted a few more questions she wanted answers to, then went to bed. That night, she slept peacefully, as thoughts of the man she wanted to see more than anyone coursed through her dreams. No one saw, but she had a smile on her face the entire night.


	18. Storm Clouds on the Horizon

In the great hall of the castle, Nik waited in his seat at the meeting table, anxious to be done with this poor excuse of a convention and get underway. While he waited, he'd managed to take in some of the architecture of the castle. Overall it had fallen into disrepair, but this section had still been kept up for some reason. It had once been an impressive castle, but the royal line had fallen some years ago. The native islanders had left shortly after, fearing there would never again be a viable kingdom here again. The Southern Isles now claimed the island, but it wasn't used very often. They held it simply because no one else had claimed it. This meeting was one of those few times.

After an insightful tour of the mainland with a final stop in Corona to congratulate King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel on their coronation, his ship had stopped for supplies at a small port city before heading across the sea to Arendelle. It was there where the Duke of Weselton had caught up with him and invited him to break bread. Nik had almost declined due to his desire to reach Arendelle and Elsa, but had ultimately decided to accept. If nothing else, he could gather more information as to the events on the mainland, since most of what he'd heard included at least a mention of Weselton, along with several others.

At that dinner, the Duke had laid out some concerns shared by several kingdoms. Nik had noted that those kingdoms were not exactly friendly to his interests or those of his allies, but he said nothing to the Duke about it. As a general rule, he collected every shred of information he could before passing any kind of judgement or making any decision. He also believed the Duke couldn't be trusted, after what Aksel had told him the man had tried to do in Arendelle last year. When the Duke finished his presentation, he invited Nik to a 'convention' on this island, where these kingdoms would meet to discuss the shifts in power in the area. Nik promised to think on it when the Duke informed him the other nations would value the North's input on the discussions, and that they'd been sending messages for weeks seeking his attendance.

To himself, Nik believed every bit of the discussions today had been a ruse, intended to convince him of the perceived evil in Arendelle and Corona, and align the strength of the North against two peaceful kingdoms. After his long correspondence with Queen Elsa, he knew she was a good and fair ruler, and on a personal level, he knew he was in love with the woman. His opinion of Rapunzel and Eugene was much the same. During his meeting with them, there had been no deception in her eyes, and while he seemed a self-centered egotist, underneath that facade Eugene was another gentle, caring man who loved Rapunzel with all his heart and soul. An alliance with them had been verbally agreed to and sealed with a handshake, and Nik's code of honor wouldn't allow him to break such an alliance without profound evidence.

Outwardly, Nik remained aloof, feigning interest in the complaints of Weselton, the Southern Isles, Valsparta, and the others. As he listened, he was becoming more and more convinced that he was in the same room as the men who were behind the rustling and rumors he'd been hearing for the last year. Their complaints, mainly centering around the reduction in their spheres of influence and rising resistance to their controversial trading practices, helped explain the consolidation of power into a few strong kingdoms, and the alliances formed by those who would need assistance should they fall under attack.

What troubled him most were the accusations that Arendelle and Corona had expanded their borders through subterfuge and political games, blackmail, and the threat of force. The idea that Elsa would use her powers to bend other kingdoms to her will, while not impossible, seemed quite far fetched, if not ridiculous, both from his knowledge of her and the reports his own envoys had brought back. No, it was much more likely that these men intended to begin a war, and they wanted him on their side. They probably expected that he would also bring the Russians into the war on their side as well, something he absolutely would not do. Even if the Northern Alliance went to war, he wouldn't choose sides for his friends.

The attention of this group seemed heavily focused on Arendelle, though. "So our final decision must be this: do we approach Arendelle and offer them a chance to release these kingdoms peacefully, or do we simply and preemptively strike to remove that sorceress from power?" the envoy from the Southern Isles, one of the middle brothers by the name of Anders, asked the group directly.

Nik wondered about these brothers, who had supposedly locked away one of their own as punishment for his ambition. And he bristled inwardly at the thought of Arendelle falling under attack; he needed to make sure THAT didn't happen. The statements made here, in his mind, implied that at least some of the brothers, including the one sitting the throne, shared Hans' ambitions to find a throne for them all somewhere, and by any means necessary.

The group muttered and grumbled, with some voicing a desire to use force, while others thought diplomatic solutions might be a better route, no doubt to avoid the wrath of a queen who could single-handedly defeat any of them. Nik stood and raised his voice to be heard above the side discussions. "Gentlemen, as an impartial party to these discussions, I suggest that any decision be postponed until the Queens Elsa and Rapunzel can submit an answer to these accusations. Everything I've heard so far has been hearsay and rumors," he said dismissively, waving his hand for emphasis. "As Arendelle's direct neighbor, I have heard no reports of political intrigue from that realm. Even if all that you say is true, I do NOT want war on my peninsula. If things went badly, my people would pay the price more so than your own, and I cannot allow that. You have the seas to separate Arendelle from your lands; I have a small mountain range, something a Queen who can bring winter with a thought would have no problems dealing with.

"I propose that we postpone our discussions and travel to Arendelle, under a banner of peace, and present these accusations first to Queen Elsa. Should things go well, a peaceable solution could be found. Should things go ill, you'll have a war on your hands. Corona can be approached later, and in the same manner," he finished his statement.

The Duke stood and pointed accusingly at Nik. "King of the North, if I didn't know better I'd think you were in league with this sorceress. Need I remind you that she attacked me at her coronation, then threw me out of her kingdom and cancelled all trade agreements with Weselton? Her ambition knows no end, and she must be stopped before—"

"Before what? She sends her army across the sea to conquer you? Or simply does it herself?" Nik interrupted the smaller man. "She may well be ambitious as you say, but Queen Elsa is no fool. She wouldn't risk open war without preparations, and my ships have brought me no reports of any amassing of arms in her ports or building of warships. No, Duke, you have no need to fear a war that might catch you off guard. Any overland route an army might take from Arendelle must cross MY lands, and I assure you I would ensure it didn't happen. My people will fight hard for their homes if they fall under attack by any force." He cringed inwardly as he said the last, knowing that if Elsa had a good reason, he'd actually give her armies free passage, but he couldn't let these men know that.

Before anyone else could raise their voice, he continued. "So I suggest you take my advice and confront Queen Elsa directly and give her a chance to answer your accusations. Any other course of action will ensure that I will NOT stand by you. The might of the North may not stand with Arendelle either, but I can and will deny you the use of my lands as well." Nik towered over the table at this point, casting his now lightning gaze over the assembly. He held a tight leash on his magic, for these fools didn't need to know about that side of him yet. He'd already slipped slightly, as a small storm had begun to form outside. Some of those around the table trembled, others hardened their faces, but he could see they all feared him. This was good; he could beat them all to Arendelle and warn Elsa of their coming, for they certainly would go now. Seeing this, he bowed to them all. "I will see you all in Arendelle in three days." His tone was almost an order, and he turned on his heel and stormed out, the door echoing almost as loudly as the thunder he'd called in from the sky.

Once aboard his ship, he ordered the captain to weigh anchor and make for Arendelle at full sail. The captain acknowledged the command and began shouting orders to the deckhands rapidly. The sailors moved with all the speed they could muster, and once they were underway, Nik added his magic to the already stiff winds to speed their journey.

He had the beginnings of a plan in mind, and he needed to get to Elsa at least a day before the others for it to work. Elsa would need that time to prepare if she were going to play along.


	19. The Storm King Reveals All

Elsa was once again standing on her balcony overlooking both the city and the outlet to the sea when Anna and Kristoff joined her. She'd taken to spending quite a bit of time out here in the last few days, as Nikolaus...'Nik, call him Nik,' she constantly reminded herself...might arrive any day. Sven trotted behind those two, the only animal granted the freedom to wander the castle. Olaf rode the reindeer's back, laughing and carrying on as he always did. They approached quietly, giggling amongst themselves and glancing at her. Elsa turned to them and smiled, for she knew they were up to no good. "And what are you all up to?" she asked pointedly.

Kristoff and Anna smiled and giggled at one another, then loudly began singing a birthday song to her, a song that quickly became echoed from below as the crowds emerged and took up the song. Olaf laughed and joined in, and even Sven added his baritone voice to the rhythm. Elsa smiled and blushed, somewhat embarrassed that her sister would arrange such an event. Once the song was over, cheers went up throughout the crowd below as Anna and Kristoff approached her from either side. "I know your birthday isn't for a few days, but we wanted a big celebration for it. It's going to last until your birthday on Friday," Anna yelled to be heard over the roar of the crowd. Elsa simply blushed and accepted her sister's assertion, knowing at this point there was no way she could avoid the decorations going up around the city. The least she could do was play along and appreciate how much her people loved her, even if they were hesitant to approach her.

As the people went back to their business and the crowd dispersed, Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff, mock anger on her face. "You know how much I hate surprises, Anna. And Kristoff, how could you let her do this to me! As her husband, you're supposed to be keep—"

Suddenly, a strong wind came up off the sea, snapping at the flags and their clothes. Kristoff pulled Anna to him, supporting her, while Elsa threw up her hands and braced herself against the onslaught. The wind stopped just as suddenly as it had come up, and all three of them turned toward the water, expecting to see large storm clouds and large waves. Instead, the sea was incredibly calm, broken only by the wake of a single black ship, the head of a wolf emblazoned upon the black sails. Elsa's heart jumped in her chest as she recognized the sigil.

Kristoff was the first to speak. "Isn't that the King of the North's emblem? And what was with that blast of wind? It felt...unnatural." His confusion was apparent, but he'd never fully come to appreciate the magic Elsa possessed either.

"Indeed it is, Ice Master. And his 'friend,' who possesses powers similar to my own, is with him, I think," Elsa surmised, then turned to them. "Anna, Kristoff, tell the cooks we'll be dining in the small formal dining room tonight, and to prepare for at least a few guests. Quickly," she pressed, turning and ushering them off the balcony. She followed, heading to find Kai. Her birthday week was about to become quite a bit better, if she could convince Nik to stay. She doubted it'd be difficult, and the thought of spending a week with him made her smile brightly.

When she found the herald, she instructed him to proceed to the docks immediately and issue an invitation for King Nikolaus to come to the castle for dinner. He was to be brought directly to the small formal dining room, along with however many of his men he wished to bring. Her elation was barely contained at this point, and several staff members were noticing. She found she didn't mind; she hadn't heard from him since his last letter about his voyage a month ago, and she intended to make the most of this reunion.

She thought back over some of the conversations she'd shared with Anna, and some of the confessions about how she felt. In the absence of more letters over the last few weeks, she'd taken to rereading the ones she'd kept. The words he'd written over the last few months had her convinced that she loved him. That was one of many confessions she had made to Anna, but definitely NOT the most embarrassing. One confession in particular she'd made last night, and she hoped her sister could keep it to herself. If Anna couldn't...Elsa blushed at the thought of anyone, especially Nik, hearing that confession.

-

A few hours later, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were seated at a table in the dining hall when Kai stepped through the door. "Your Majesty, Princess, Ice Master, may I present King Nikolaus of the Northern Alliance," he proclaimed, stepping aside and holding the door as Nik stepped through, flanked by his Captain of the Guard and another escort, a guard as well judging by the armor, though he looked very familiar.

'Is this the brother he said I met?' Elsa thought to herself as they moved into the room. They both appeared younger than he, though if only separated by a few years; the resemblance between all three was very strong. They shared the same hair color, and their faces had similar structure, but the younger men's eyes were both brown, in sharp contrast to Nik's bluish green ones.

Nik smiled warmly as he took in Elsa seated at the head of the table, the seat to her right empty. He immediately moved to her and bowed, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. He glanced up at her, noting the warmth in her icy blue eyes and the reddening of her cheeks. "My dear Queen Elsa, it's a pleasure to see you again. It has been far too long since we've been in the same room," he said as he rose. "The portrait I have of you does not do you justice."

"Likewise, King Nikolaus. Please, be seated," she indicated the seat to her right for him; his men sat along the side of the table, a few seats from their King. "Dinner will be served shortly, but may I offer some bread and wine while we wait?" It seemed so formal from what she truly wanted to say, but protocol insisted she welcome friends and offer refreshment to show them they were welcome and safe.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Nik accepted the seat and the wine, tasting it slowly. "This is a very good wine. If my memory of your sister's wedding is any indication, I dare say we're in for quite a good meal. I also understand your birthday is coming up at the end of the week. If it please Your Majesty, I'd like to stay until then?"

"It would be a pleasure to have you, King Nikolaus. Herald, please see to it that the guest wing adjacent to the royal family's is made available to the King and his men," she instructed Kai. He smiled knowingly at her, then bowed and left. Elsa hoped no one noticed her cheeks reddening.

Dinner was served, and Nik, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff talked of events in Arendelle while his brothers ate quietly. Nik listened intently, then talked of some of the events that had happened during his tour of the several kingdoms. Some events were humorous, others not so. It did him good to watch the Queen's face light up every time she smiled or laughed, and he could feel her magic calling to him again. He also delivered regards from Corona, which Anna and Elsa were pleased to hear. They were relieved to hear that their cousin and her husband had made it through their coronation day without incident. The news that Rapunzel and Eugene were expecting a child soon came as a happy shock.

After they had all finished eating, Nik leaned forward and lowered his voice some. "Queen Elsa, I wish all I had to bring to you was happy news, but sadly, that isn't the case. Do you trust all of your people in this room?" he asked, meeting her eyes directly. "I trust my men implicitly, as they are my brothers, Johan and Aksel. I keep no secrets from them, and vice versa. If there is anyone in this room you don't trust completely, I suggest we discuss this next issue in private, just we two."

Elsa shook her head and frowned with concern. "No, I trust my sister and her husband, and I can instruct the guards to allow no one to disturb us. These doors are thick, and this room contains sounds quite well." She turned to a server and instructed him and the others to leave, with instructions to have the guards allow no one to enter the dining hall until otherwise ordered. When the door closed, she turned back to Nik, her concern clear and deepening on her face. "So, King Nikolaus, what is this news that obviously has you so concerned?"

"Please, Elsa, call me Nik. For conversations such as these, formal titles will only keep distance between us that we cannot afford right now." He turned to Johan, who handed him a satchel filled with papers and maps, which he in turn laid on the table. "I bring with me bad tidings for our entire region, but particularly for Arendelle and Corona. I have sent ravens to Corona with warnings to ensure their defenses are ready, but I couldn't risk sending more details. With you, however, I must share everything.

"I came here directly from an island controlled by the Southern Isles. On that island, several envoys from kingdoms I don't consider friends had gathered. The Duke of Weselton was one of the envoys in attendance, and in fact was the one who invited me to the conference. I can only presume that my presence was requested because I'm your direct neighbor."

Nik produced a map of the region, with the kingdoms who had been at the conference highlighted, and Arendelle, the North, and Corona circled. Elsa and the others leaned forward to inspect the map as Nik continued relaying the events. "These highlighted kingdoms ordinarily disagree on everything, and are constantly squabbling and warring amongst themselves. However, they have all come together in secret with some disturbing accusations. They're accusing you and your cousin Rapunzel of expanding your Kingdoms and spheres of influence through subterfuge and the threat of force. They insist that you are planning to expand your borders until you control the entire region and have created a massive empire that enslaves all their people."

Everyone to his left exploded at once. They all shouted in outrage.

Kristoff was on his feet immediately, a table knife in his hand. "How dare anyone accuse my wife's sister of this kind of ambition! She's one of the kindest people I've ever met in my entire life! I'll personally take on anyone who says otherwise!"

Anna similarly was on her feet, slamming her fists on the table. "My sister would never do such a thing! She has NO ambition other than to rule her people fairly and justly! I'd know, I've known her my whole life! Who would dare say such things?" Her face flushed nearly as bright as her hair as her anger began to spread over her.

Elsa had remained seated, partly from the shock of the accusations, but her voice was just as loud. "I never approached any of the kingdoms that have surrendered themselves to Arendelle. I certainly didn't force them into submission. You know that, Nik! I lived in fear for years, I would NEVER subject another human to that, much less an entire series of kingdoms! And I sincerely doubt our cousin would do so, given the circumstances of her own life!"

Nik sat still for a moment, taking in what he was hearing. It was exactly what he expected to hear, what he knew was the truth. He waited a moment, then raised his hands, asking for quiet. "Please, hear me. I expected such reactions from you all. I must tell you, I'm making inferences and formulating these thoughts from the knowledge I have, but I believe I was invited to that meeting because they wanted the North on their side. At the very least they were after permission to land an army on my shores and cross through the mountains and into Arendelle. There was a strong desire to simply invade, but I was able to stop that by denying access to the North for what they believe to be the time being. In reality, no army but my own banners will be allowed on my lands without my men falling upon them. I managed to convince them to come here under a banner of peace to lay these accusations at your feet. They'll be here on the morrow."

Elsa looked coldly at Nik, her feelings for him momentarily forgotten in her anger. "What are you saying, Nik? Are you in league with these obviously hostile kingdoms? Have you come to convince me to turn out these kingdoms that have asked to join Arendelle and now fall under my protection?" she accused him harshly, her icy blue eyes boring into his bluish green ones. "Or are you here to convince me to turn over all of Arendelle to you and the North, and take over the world yourself?" As she spoke, the temperature of the room dropped, the ice in her voice taking physical form on the floor and walls of the dining hall. Anna and Kristoff moved back, knowing Elsa's control was slipping, and to be in this room when she lost control could mean death. Johan and Aksel remained seated, yet were visibly tense as they prepared to find cover.

Nik never flinched or backed away; he didn't even look concerned. "Check your temper, Elsa," he warned as he met her gaze. "After all my letters, I thought you'd know that I am now and forever will be on your side. I didn't realize it then, but I fell for you the night of your sister's wedding. Over the last several months I've grown fonder of you, and I can honestly say that I have fallen in love with you. I could never stand against you, and I certainly do NOT want to conquer the world," Nik confessed his true feelings, the conviction in his voice coming out with the fierceness of a summer thunderstorm, his words echoing like the distant roll of thunder. "I hate war, but I hate those who would subjugate others by force even more. I came here originally just to see you, but I'm here now to also warn you of their coming, and to help you prepare for their arrival. They'll want a confession from you, and they'll pressure you until you either give them one or lash out, at which point they'll have a cause to declare war. We don't want either to happen."

Anna and Kristoff stood holding hands, rooted in place with shock and awe plain on their faces. They'd heard the confession of love, and little else. They didn't know whether to leave or stay, and so remained still.

Elsa's temper had subsided rapidly when Nik confessed his love, replaced instead with a mixture of hope, uneasiness, and confusion. Hope because she'd wanted this kind of confession from him for months now, and certainly wanted it in person. Uneasiness because of the circumstances under which she'd received the confession. She'd hoped to hear those words over dinner or a moonlight walk, possibly while dancing on the terrace again. Instead she heard them delivered in the same statement that brought her news that her kingdom was in danger. Confusion because, in light of all that, she had no idea how to reply.

Instead, she cleared her throat. "What do you propose, Nik? If I do not receive them, they'll take it as a sign of their righteousness. If I receive them, they'll badger me until they get a war. I see no way out of this, and they'll know you warned me if you're standing at my side as my suitor," she said, smiling as she said the last word. "A subject we'll need to discuss in private, once we figure out how to deal with this."

Nik met her eyes and smiled. "I look forward to that discussion, and I would gladly carry that title. As for the matter at hand, you'll need to pretend that you didn't expect them. You must listen to their accusations with a degree of disinterest, acknowledging that they have spoken but providing no answers until they've finished. When they HAVE finished, inform them simply that the kingdoms that have joined with Arendelle did so willingly and unbidden, and that any actions taken against Arendelle will be an act of war that you will meet with your full force. At that point, call your guards, inform us that our welcome is over, and escort us back to our ships."

"That sounds like a workable plan...Wait, what?" Elsa was suddenly confused. "Us? You mean you'll be standing with them? I don't understand. You just confessed your love for me, and now you are insisting that I throw you out of my kingdom!" She didn't see how she could throw the man she loved out of her kingdom.

Nik frowned and took her hand in his. "My dear Elsa, they knew I was coming here anyway. But they must think that I only arrived shortly before them, not a whole day, or they may become suspicious. Your dock men and Harbor Master must be present at my ship when they arrive for the ruse to work. I must stand on the floor with them as an impartial party if I am to have any chance of avoiding repercussions for my own people. Once we are returned to the docks, I intend to express my displeasure at their attempt to draw me into their intrigue, and that other than trade agreements, the North will have no more interaction with their kingdoms in the future. Once they have left, I will return and we can have that private discussion." He looked into her eyes, hoping to find understanding there. He found that and more. "It would seem that unrelenting force has finally dissipated." That statement earned him a bright smile from her, as she had written the words he was referencing.

As they had talked, Anna and Kristoff had returned to their seats, the danger of a magical explosion having passed. Kristoff took the opportunity to ask something that had been bothering him for a few hours, something he knew Anna and Elsa also wanted an answer to. "King Nikolaus, when you arrived there was a strong gust of wind that disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Queen Elsa tells us that you have a friend who possesses magic similar to her own, and she suspects it has to do with wind and lightning. Is he with you?" Elsa shot an angry glance at him, but he finished his question anyway. "What? Everyone was thinking about it. Now is as good a time as any to ask."

Nik looked at Kristoff for a moment, then at Anna's face that clearly showed her curiosity about the answer. He wasn't surprised that they knew of his 'friend'; like him, she wouldn't keep a secret like that from those she truly trusted. Finally he looked to Elsa who, despite her evident annoyance at the question being asked, clearly wanted an answer. "I suppose it's time you learned the truth, Elsa, since I've been honest about everything else with you tonight," he sighed. "I have wanted to tell you for months, but I couldn't risk it in a letter. I almost told you the night we met, and should have."

He looked down at his hands for a moment, then turned them palms up. Calling on his powers, he created a small but powerful thunderstorm over a bowl on the table. Small flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder echoed through the room, and a small funnel cloud drew the contents of the bowl up into the cloud. After a moment more, he slowly dissipated it, keeping the potential mess contained to the bowl, then used air currents to lift and move the bowl over to a serving cart and deposit it gently.

When he turned back to the others, Elsa and Anna were staring at him in shock, while Kristoff had fainted into Anna's arms. In a matter of seconds, he'd rocked their entire perception of the King of the North.

Elsa, managing to compose herself and gather her thoughts, was the first to speak. "Well, THAT certainly explains a lot."

Nik smiled at her and nodded. "And yet it still only scratches the surface of things I need to tell you."


	20. Pushing Back the Storm

It was early afternoon when her accusers and Nik stood before her throne, every one of them dressed for travel, their guards in armor. Elsa welcomed them to Arendelle with a level of disinterest. When she looked each man in the eyes, she found fear, hatred, and ambition in each pair save one. In that pair, she found love and admiration; the smile she felt inside threatened to crack her icy mask. She herself had dressed simply but regally. Her hair was up to hold her crown, and her purple cape lay casually around her, her arms on the armrests of her chair. She hoped her posture was holding up to the plan; she wasn't sure her emotions were.

One by one her accusers laid their complaints before her. When each finished, she simply stated, "Next." She hoped she was performing her part well, but she didn't dare look too long at Nik, for everything would fall apart if she did. When the final accusation of using subterfuge, blackmail, and threat of force to bend kingdoms to her will had been presented by the envoy from Valsparta, Prince Balthazar, she sat forward in her chair. "Is that everything?" she asked, calling her magic to bring ice to her voice. Seeing just nods, she rose to her feet.

"Gentlemen, and I use that word VERY loosely, I have heard your concerns and accusations with what patience I can command," she informed them, her voice loud and clear. She was glad it didn't crack. "Let me answer them all with one word: lies. All the kingdoms that now fall under my protection and rule came to me willingly. I do not now, nor have I ever had, the ambition or desire to expand my kingdom or create an empire. I lived in fear for most of my life, I would never subject anyone to living in fear of me. Guards!"

Her castle guards filed in fully armed, spears in hand. "Your welcome has been overstayed. You may leave peaceably while I still allow it. But be warned, any action against lands under my rule and protection, or that of my cousin in Corona, will be met with Arendelle's full force and wrath. We wish to live in peace with everyone, but we will NOT hesitate to defend ourselves. Guards, see them out!" she commanded, then risked a glance at Nik. He gave her an approving yet barely noticeable nod, then turned to be escorted from the castle. Her heart yearned to see him stay, but she knew he had to play his part in this charade, too.

A few hours later, Nik and his brothers returned for dinner. His brothers excused themselves quickly before they reached the castle and went into the city, anxious to find some recreation after a long voyage. They also intended to give their brother some time alone with the woman he had fallen for. Nik found himself back in the small dining hall with only Elsa; Anna and Kristoff had likewise excused themselves, feigning exhaustion. "You put on an amazing show, my dear," he congratulated her as he entered the room and pulled her into his arms. "I'm not certain they completely believed you, as they are a suspicious group, but you gave them absolutely no reason to invade. I especially liked the addition of coming to Corona's defense. It should give them pause should they consider that course of action next."

Elsa smiled and held on to him, pressing her face into his chest. It'd been far too long since they had been together, but she still found his presence soothed and comforted her. "I only hope that we have avoided this war, or at least kept it from those we love," she almost whispered into his shirt. "I don't want to fight, but I will if it comes to it." She lifted her head to look up at him, unsure what she'd see in his eyes. What she saw moved her.

Nik smiled down at her and cupped her cheek. "I know you will. And the North and I will stand beside you. Now, why don't we discuss that other topic that we had to postpone last night?"

With that, he leaned down and kissed her, and their cares were forgotten, at least for the evening.

-

The rest of the week was a bit of a blur for them both. Nik granted leave for everyone in his entourage until the Queen's birthday celebration was over, with the understanding that any who were caught up in trouble would be returned to the brig. Thankfully, nothing of the sort happened. He spent as much time as possible with Elsa, somehow falling more madly in love with her with each passing hour. 

He also presented her with the birthday gifts he'd brought. When she saw the ornate necklace with a snowflake pendant, she'd been impressed with its craftsmanship, and thanked him heartily. When he explained about the small dagger that had been in his mother's family for centuries, she'd been truly touched. It meant a lot to her to know he valued her safety personally. The dagger was beautiful; it was made from a special steel, causing the blade to gleam the same blue as a winter sky. Engraved on the blade in an old Norse tongue were the words "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew." No one was sure what it meant, but it was beautifully engraved.

Elsa faced her fear of human contact for Nik, and announced to her Council that she'd taken him as a suitor; the members rejoiced at the prospect, though they showed hesitation at the implications for the kingdom. Nik offered her some tips and techniques to remain calm and controlled, even in stressful situations. She welcomed his affections and advice, though kept much of their contact chaste in public.

She even allowed him to swing her around the dance floor during the final celebration at the end of the week. That event alone caused quite a commotion, as the citizens of Arendelle applauded the man who managed to convince their Queen to dance. When Nik leaned in and kissed her at the conclusion of the dance, the crowd cheered and shouted their approval. Pulling back with a smile, he saw her shocked, reddened face. Then she smiled in return and pulled him in for another kiss, creating an even louder uproar.

-

The next morning came too soon for both of them. "You planned to be here for my birthday, didn't you?" Elsa asked Nik directly as they walked along the dock toward his ship. His bluish green eyes met hers, and she knew his answer immediately.

He glanced down sheepishly, a smirk on his face. "My brother brought back more that just word of your powers, my love," he admitted as he looked back into her icy blue eyes. "Yes, I did try to make sure I was here for your birthday. I didn't want any other man spending the day with you."

Turning, she stepped in front of him and halted their stroll. The smile on her face lit up her eyes. "I'm glad I was able to spend it with you. And I'm glad you kissed me in front of everyone. It was the best present I could've received," she admitted to him. "And since we're on the subject, when is your birthday? I would very much like to spend it with you."

He smiled down at her, and pulled her close. "I can think of no one I would rather be with on that day, or any other day," he informed her. "Mine is, however, not for some time, since it's already passed this year. I was born on the first day of spring, the spring equinox. I intend to see you many more times before my next one."

Elsa smiled, despite the tears welling in her eyes. "I wish you didn't have to leave at all," she said as she embraced Nik once again, enjoying his arms around her.

"Don't worry, love," he replied as he stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of her against him. "I'm known to my Small Council as the Storm King. Nothing will happen at sea that I cannot handle. I will return as soon as I can."

With a final embrace and a lingering kiss, he took his leave of her. He boarded his ship, and the captain gave the command to weigh anchor and shove off. This time, Nik was in no hurry to leave, so he stood at the rail and watched Elsa shrink in the distance until she was simply a speck. He then called his magic, whispered 'I love you,' and sent it on an air current back to her.

The tears came anew when she heard his voice on the wind, and she held on to the hope that the time would pass quickly until she saw him again.

-

Grandpabbie smiled as he rose from one of his increasingly frequent naps. He'd dreamt a good dream, and now turned to the night sky to confirm it. There he saw what he had hoped: the King of Storms and the Queen of Ice had joined in love, if not yet by their laws. The Protectors of the Realm would rise.

After a moment, a frown crossed his face, and a new fear crept into his heart, for the skies then showed him the first of many storms that would challenge the widespread peace. He hoped they weren't too late to rise against it, especially since it would begin somewhere he hadn't expected.


	21. A Surprise Attack, and Abandonment

Far enough from shore to not be seen, a small fleet of warships floated. Each ship was crowded with soldiers, every one of them armed and prepared for battle. All total, there were four thousand men and five hundred horses, all ready to go ashore. They'd been waiting here for days now, as they had left the Southern Island for this rendezvous point immediately after the official envoys had headed to Arendelle to confront Queen Elsa, under the order of their commander. Now, those envoys had linked up with the fleet, and gathered together to relay the events to the mastermind of their alliance. Most of the envoys, that is.

The group stood on the deck of the flagship, gathered in the prow. Several of the men had just come aboard from the ship alongside this one. They'd been unceremoniously cast out of Arendelle, but one of the group did not stand with them now. He had loudly and vehemently expressed displeasure at being drug into this game, and was, for all intents and purposes, now an enemy to their alliance. An enemy that would need to be dealt with.

"And what was the outcome of your discussions?" the man in the hooded cloak asked, turning to the group as they approached.

"Queen Elsa unfortunately gave us no reasons to attack, my Lord," the Duke of Weselton informed him. "She wouldn't admit to our accusations; in fact, she vehemently denied them. Nor did she attack us. It was almost as if she'd been warned of our coming, and had prepared herself to remain calm." He paused before relaying the next bit of news, unsure how it would be received. "We also alienated the Northern Alliance, and no longer have a willing partner on the peninsula. Also, we heard rumors that Queen Elsa may be infatuated with King Nikolaus."

"Did you see his ship leave the harbor?" the cloaked man asked impassively, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Why, no, my Lord," Prince Balthazar replied, gulping. "Our ship was the first to leave, and the dock men were restocking his with supplies his captain had purchased; he'd been on a long voyage and apparently had run low. It looked to be several more hours before he would leave, and you specifically asked us to report to you immediately."

As he reached up and pushed back his hood, Hans smiled, his bright red hair shining in the sunlight. "Then things are exactly as I expected. I've been receiving the same rumors for some time through my spies. I never liked Nikolaus anyway, and I'm sure he's a coward. If he weren't, he would have at least SOME ambition, or at least be interested in removing a threat to his kingdom. He would also openly and actively oppose us, instead of hiding in his wilderness." With that, he paused and looked out to the horizon, and beyond that, the shores of the Northern Alliance. When he turned back to face the group, his eyes burned hotly. "She is to be mine, not his. However, he has some spell over her, I'm now sure of it. I don't know how he accomplished it, but I must break it. His brother stood in my way a year ago; he will NOT do the same now!" He turned to the captain of the ship. "Send word to the fleet: we proceed with the invasion of the North. We'll see how the King of the Northern Alliance reacts when his lands are no longer his."

A maniacal laugh was heard several ships away as sails were hoisted and they moved toward the uninhabited fjord they planned to invade through. 'If luck is on my side,' Hans thought as he laughed, 'the great castle of Stonewell will be mine before Nikolaus knows what has happened.'

"My Lord, what are we to do?" the Duke asked hesitantly, indicating the group of Lords and Princes that had travelled from Arendelle with him. He certainly didn't want to participate in a battle; his royal hands didn't look good with blood on them, and he wasn't a good fighter anyway with his small stature.

Hans answered by giving another order to the captain of the ship. "Set a southerly course. I will personally take command of the army that will smash Corona. I'm sure my brother can handle the North. It's a wilderness; their defenses should pose no real issue. We're also launching a surprise attack, so they should be unprepared," he said as he turned back to the Duke. "You and the others will return to Arendelle in three days with news of Nikolaus's defeat. I'm sure Queen Elsa will demand proof, and she'll get it very soon."

"What evidence do you plan for us to give her, my Lord?" the Duke asked, unsure if he were prepared for the answer. The tone of Hans' voice worried him; the man was beginning to speak with a voice that didn't sound like his own.

Hans flashed his most evil smile and his eyes bored into each man in turn. "If all goes as planned, we'll give her King Nikolaus' head. With him out of the way, whatever spell he has her under will be broken, and she'll remember her love for me. NO ONE will come between me and my desires."

The look in Hans' eyes made the Duke wonder momentarily if he was sane, but he said nothing. His desire for wealth and power overruled any other concerns he may have had. He desperately needed to return Weselton to her former wealth and glory; Queen Elsa's decision to end trade had devastated their economy, and many other kingdoms had followed her lead, leaving him to lead failing lands. It was unacceptable.

-

Winter had lasted longer than expected across the ocean. Orek and his men had been forced to remain in their secret island base, as it'd been too dangerous to attempt an ocean crossing, not that he'd planned to anyway. The delay had forced them to plunder more villages, cities, and ships, and more thoroughly. It was actually working to Orek's advantage, as his fleet had grown by two more ships and enough men to crew them.

He didn't show it, but the lack of response from Hans troubled him. Had the Prince decided not to respond, and end their friendship? Some notification would be nice. Or had the letter simply not made it to his friend? That might be better or worse, as Hans might think he was just not going to respond, which could also end their long friendship.

Orek had a decision to make: strike north to join Hans and hope it was a misunderstanding, or east, for plunder along the coasts of the southern continents? They weren't yet ready to leave, but his men would be beginning to ask. He needed to give them some kind of answer, as telling them 'I don't know' could lead to mutiny, and he rather enjoyed his command.

Returning to his quarters on the _Golden Rose_ , Orek laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew the choice he'd have to make. It would be ultimately better for his command, and his men. If Hans failed, he could still get his revenge against Nikolaus. If Hans were successful, then he'd be free to plunder wherever and however he saw fit. Either way, things looked to be in his favor.

Nodding to himself, he made the decision: east. Riches would serve him better until his strength was enough to assault the Northern Alliance. And perhaps he could find more talismans, talismans he could use against his nemesis. With those thoughts, he rolled over and turned in for the night.


	22. So It Begins

"What do you mean, the castle at Stonewell is under siege?" Nik demanded of Karbane, the Lord of Karland. His family had been kings and queens themselves before they joined with Stonewell a generation ago, and had a unique tradition of beginning their names with the prefix Kar, in honor of their lands and forefathers. "Where did an army come from? How did it slip by everyone?" He had only just disembarked as the sun rose that morning; this wasn't the kind of news he expected to receive after his week in Arendelle.

"It was a small army, only four thousand men by the count in the message on the raven, Your Majesty. They landed in an uninhabited fjord along the Wolfswood, the old harbor for Stonewell, and marched through the forest using the old overgrown road. Our patrols happened upon their ships floating at anchor; some of the banners flown included Weselton and Valsparta. All but one were sunk immediately. That ship flew the banner of the Southern Isles, but being smaller and faster managed to escape. We gave pursuit and managed to scuttle it at sea," Karbane informed him. "The invaders are trapped here, and the Osgoods are leading the northern territorial forces down on them. The southern forces are marshaling and growing as they head north. They will be here within the hour."

"Good. Get my horse. I intend to be at the head of that column," Nik stated as he drew Frostbite, his family heirloom sword, and ran the oilcloth along its length. His great grandfather, the legendary King Aleksander, had once used this sword to quell the wars that had ravaged the North for years; it was now over two hundred fifty years old, but still stronger than any sword he'd ever seen. During one of their many practice trips in the Wolfswood, his father had noticed the sword amplified his magic and provided a collection point for a focused application. Its blade gleamed in the light, reflecting almost blue, the color from which its name was drawn. The head of a red-eyed wolf graced the pommel, inspired no doubt by the family sigil.

"I had hoped war could be avoided; I see now that they wanted one regardless. I shall give them one they won't soon forget, and this blade will see blood along its length again." Nik commented. He let an old memory come to the surface, a memory of a letter that threatened revenge. 'At least it isn't him. He'd be much worse to deal with, because he knows these lands,' he thought to himself, 'and he wants something more dire than just a kingdom.' Looking to Karbane again, he asked another question. "How strong will our forces be when we arrive at Stonewell?"

Karbane saw the momentary flash in Nik's eye, and knew exactly what he was thinking about; he was the one who brought that letter to the King. It was still locked in his private safe. "Your castle is currently at fifteen hundred men, sire," Karbane began, obliging his King's desire to ignore the memory. "The Osgoods have sent word that the northern forces number over five thousand. The southern forces should stand at seven thousand by Stonewell."

"Good. Over eleven thousand men; the southern kingdoms have clearly underestimated the strength of the North, and our defenses. We will give quarter to those who yield. Those who don't, shall receive no mercy." Nik frowned, then sheathed Frostbite. "Let us ride with all haste." With that, Nik and his brothers donned the armor they had taken with them, preparing for battle.

-

By mid-afternoon of the next day, the forces of the North arrived at Stonewell to find the invading army camped just beyond arrow range of the battlements of the castle. Siege towers and battering rams were under construction, but their work had been slowed by various forays by the castle garrison; the invaders had been camped for days and had only barely begun the structures of the machines of war. When the war horns of the North called from the field and were returned by those atop the castle watchtower, the invading army found itself completely surrounded and outnumbered nearly three-to-one.

A few small groups gave battle, but the rest, including the commander of the army, surrendered almost immediately and were broken into groups to be taken to holds throughout the North as prisoners of war. Nik despised holding men so far from their homes, but this invasion was an act of war, an act that he would ultimately need to respond to, quickly and decisively.

The commander, one of the Southern Isles brothers from the hair and eyes, was brought into the throne Room and presented before Nik that evening in chains. "Remove his chains. Even as a prisoner, he is still of a royal house. He'll be treated as such, even if he is of House Westerguard," Nik commanded from his throne, his distaste for that family evident in his voice. When the chains were off, he spoke to the young man in front of him. "So, which of the brothers are you? Don't try to deny that you are one; the hair and eyes mark you as one of them. And who sent you? Who do you answer to?"

"I am Harold, the youngest brother, 14th in line for the throne of the Southern Isles, King Nikolaus," the boy announced, standing tall at the base of the dais. "I was selected for this because I do not want and will never get to sit the throne, so I'm considered expendable. My brothers often forget to mention that I even exist, except when it is convenient for them. Often they simply ignore me on a daily basis. However, I disagree with my brothers' ambitions, and the decision to release Hans was a huge mistake, though no one listened to me."

Discovering that yet another brother existed was a shock, but the mention of Hans being freed snapped Nik's temper hard enough for thunder to roll outside the castle. "Harold, I wish you no ill-will," he spoke gently now, both to maintain his control and because the boy couldn't be much over fifteen; he could not fathom why those brothers would send such a young boy to deal with their enemies. "But I need you to understand that you have become a pawn in a much larger game, and how well you play along determines the length of your life. Here is my proposal. Cooperate, and you may spend the next few years here in Stonewell until your eighteenth birthday, when you can choose your life as you wish. Or you can choose to resist, and I will send you back to your brothers piece by piece until they desist with their plans to rule everyone."

The boy's eyes filled with tears. "Please, Your Majesty, I don't want to die. I'll do anything you ask. If you grant me asylum here, I'll tell you all that I know of their plans," he paused and met Nik's eyes, "which currently involve forcing Arendelle to submit by your demise."

Nik leaned forward at this bit of information, a small smirk on his face. 'So, Hans wishes me dead. He's not the only one, though he will not find me so easily disposed of,' he thought to himself. After a moment's consideration, he spoke to Harold again. "Harold, you'll have your asylum conditionally. Give me what information you have, and if it is true and you display loyalty to Stonewell and the Northern Alliance, then you will be an adopted brother here. If it's false, I will have no problem removing your lying tongue personally and leaving you to rot in a dungeon," he threatened, his voice hard. "Speak, boy, and be quick about it. Arendelle's defense is of great importance to me."

Harold dropped to one knee and looked up at Nik. "Hans' plan was to capture Stonewell and you, and present your head to Queen Elsa to force her submission, as he believes the two of you are betrothed by some spell of yours. Once Arendelle and the North were his, he was going to turn to Corona and use whatever means necessary to bring that kingdom to its knees, possibly by threatening the death of the other of Rapunzel's cousins if a siege failed." He paused here, shaking his head as he thought on what had transpired earlier in the day. "Obviously he won't get Arendelle so easily, and the North is lost to him. He vastly underestimated your defenses here, but I believe he'll launch his assault on Corona just the same. He will probably still attempt to lie his way into Arendelle's submission as well, but without the proof...Queen Elsa is a strong woman," the boy stated, a hint of admiration in his voice and eyes. "The envoy that will bring her the news should already be en route to her harbor."

Nik rose and called some guards. "See Harold to a guest suite and confine him there. Post guards outside his door. See that he is fed, and keep him informed of what is happening with this war. As of right now, we ARE at war, in particular with the Southern Isles, Valsparta, and Weselton." He turned to Harold then, and met his eyes. The boy didn't flinch. "I want to believe you, boy, but you must understand that I cannot trust you as yet. When I return, we'll discuss how things go and what your future will be. Until then, aside from interaction with others, every comfort will be provided you as is befitting a member of a royal house."

Harold nodded, then followed the guards to his temporary home. Nik turned to his brothers, his concern for Elsa's safety beginning to show on his face. "We must move quickly. Corona will need our help immediately. Aksel, take half the strength of every inland garrison, board the fleet, and make for Corona with all speed. I'll provide a spell to speed your trip. The harbor garrisons are to remain at full strength with enough ships to patrol our shores for another invasion.

"Johan, you and I will ride overland to Arendelle with all haste. Forty men as an escort, no more. We leave within the hour, and travel as light as possible. Armor and arms only; we'll find other provisions along the way. Have the ravener send messages to Corona and Arendelle with his best birds, three birds for each kingdom. They must be warned of the impending attack, and the messages MUST get through. Move!" he commanded, then turned to head to the stables and prepare his horse.

Within the hour, an army was marching toward a fleet of ships and Corona, and Nik, Johan, and forty of his best guards were riding down the peninsula at breakneck speed for Arendelle and Elsa. He hoped that his message made it to her in time, and that she would be wise enough to stall their enemies until he could arrive if they beat him there.


	23. Midnight Alliances

The ships in the harbor promised bad news. The message that came in on the raven bearing the sigil of the wolf carried even worse news. Elsa had received the message from the North mere hours before the ships from Weselton, the Southern Isles, and Valsparta, along with several of their allies, sailed into the harbor. She'd taken Nik's advice and had Kai confine them to guest accommodations in the city, under the watch of the city guards. The men on their ships were prohibited from leaving those ships, also under the watch of the city guards. They'd all been told that the Queen and the Princess were visiting some of the other territories and would return in a few days. This seemed to be holding them at bay, and keeping them out of the castle allowed her to roam more than just her rooms. The gates had been closed temporarily, to keep prying eyes from exposing the truth. That had been over two days ago.

The sisters and the Ice Master had gathered in the Queen's sitting room for the time being; it overlooked the city and courtyard, and gave them an excellent view of what they were facing. "What are we going to do, Elsa? I know the stress is getting to us all, but I'm worried for you," Anna confessed, watching her sister pace the floor in front of her. Kristoff, as Ice Master, was able to come and go from the castle as he wished, but preferred to remain by Anna's side. Loyal as always, Sven laid along the side of their couch, his presence strangely comforting to all. Olaf, in his typical fashion, wandered in from time to time giggling, though even his constant exuberance couldn't lift the mood of this room. "How long do you think we can keep them out of the castle?"

Elsa paused and turned to face her sister. "I'm not sure, Anna. Honestly I want to throw them out of Arendelle again, but I fear that wouldn't be the end of it." She resumed her pacing, doing her best to remain calm and in control, using some of the tricks Nik had taught her during his week's stay. Even so, ice formed on the floor under her feet, though it dissipated immediately when she moved. "Besides, Nik should be here this evening. I hope he has a plan, because as of right now, I'm at a loss other than freezing them to death." That comment yielded a chuckle from Kristoff, who had actually suggested it when the envoys had arrived. He'd admitted to a lack of fondness for these outsiders who kept stressing his new family so much.

As dusk fell, a clamor arose from the castle gates. Elsa moved to the window to look out, and what she saw finally lifted her spirits. A column of riders entered, the gates slamming shut behind them. As the man at the head of the column dismounted, the dim light glinted off his armor and the almost blue sword across his back, showing her the wolf's head emblazoned on his chest. He and another man met with Kai and were escorted directly inside, while the others took their horses to the stables.

Minutes later, Nik and Johan entered her sitting room in her suite. Nik immediately went to Elsa, taking her in his arms and holding her as she sobbed tears of relief and fear. He whispered gently in her ear and caressed her hair, soothing her and assuring her that he was well. After a tearful greeting, Nik shed some of his armor and took Elsa into his arms again. She felt that soothing comfort again, and she finally recognized it for what was; it wasn't just his presence that calmed her, but his magic called to her own in ways she never thought possible.

After a few minutes, they all moved to the study and sat around the table Elsa had requested brought in, Nik and Elsa at the head. "What do we do, Nik? They're going to try to tell me that you're captured or dead, and that the North is now against me. I fear what they may say about my cousin, who is expecting her firstborn any day. Tell me you have some kind of plan," Elsa pleaded and squeezed his hand, her eyes alight with uncertainty.

Nik nodded slowly. "The North has sent six thousand men aboard our fleet to Corona, with instructions to move in a flanking maneuver and trap the enemy between them and the sea. While I was there I went over defensive plans with Eugene, and I believe it would take a force of thousands to take the castle conventionally, even with a minimal garrison. My army should be enough to at least reduce any opposing force down to manageable numbers. Once we have dealt with our enemies here, I intend to sail to Corona myself to provide any assistance necessary.

"As for the envoy here, I have some ideas. I hold the youngest Southern Isles brother, Harold, at Stonewell. Yes, there's yet another one that no one mentioned. He provided me with details about the assault plans. That's how I knew not to come by ship to Arendelle. It's also why I sent men to Corona. But this treachery runs deeper than any of us expected," Nik paused, unsure how this next bit of news would be received; he had nearly lashed out with his own magic when he found out. "Hans is the mastermind behind all of this. He does not sit the throne of the Southern Isles, but he's been released and is issuing the commands. He still wants a kingdom, and will do anything to get a throne. He's leading the assault on Corona, if Harold is to be believed, and apparently I have some spell over you, Elsa, as far as Hans believes."

The gasps and curses around the table told him all he needed to know, so he continued. "We'll have to surprise the envoy here. Elsa, you'll have to act shocked at their news, and then call them liars to their faces. At that point we must reveal that I am alive and free, and that the Northern Alliance stands with Arendelle and Corona. We can offer them one last chance to retreat to their lands and leave us in peace, or we can simply imprison them as prisoners of war and send the messages ourselves."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, considering Nik's words. In the end, it was Kristoff who broke the silence. "Will that send a strong enough message? Or will we need something stronger, a show that the North and Arendelle are complete allies?" Unlike his understanding of magic, Kristoff's understanding of politics had grown substantially since his involvement with Anna.

Johan nodded in agreement, having remained silent until now. "A formal treaty would need to be drafted and notarized, and approved by the Small Council in the North. I'm sure there is a similar process here in Arendelle. That's going to take some time, and if you've already been keeping them for a few days, they will begin to suspect something if they are delayed much longer," he pointed out. "Aksel will cause all kinds of trouble for the enemy at Corona, but this is another matter altogether, and something much more delicate."

Nik thought on that for a moment while Anna and Elsa whispered to one another. Elsa was turning a bit red in the face, but it appeared to be from embarrassment instead of anger. Anna giggled and whispered, a bit too loudly, "But you admitted the other day it's what you wanted." Nik and the others looked to the two women with curious expressions on their faces.

Kristoff was the first to speak up. "What did she admit to wanting, Anna? And if it isn't related to this problem, we should probably wait until a better time...if there is one," he added quietly.

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled triumphantly. Elsa felt embarrassed and a bit trapped, but decided it would be in the best interest of her kingdom to admit to her own desires this time. "My sister is more cunning and versed in these matters than I realized," she almost muttered in disbelief. "But she's right; we could get married," she said, looking directly at Nik.

That statement caught Nik off guard. He hadn't admitted it to anyone except Johan, but he was hoping to suggest the same to Elsa later this year and under better circumstances. Knowing now what her feelings on the matter were both eased and confused him. "Marriage? Not an option I'd considered for this situation, but something I have been giving a great deal of thought to lately, and especially since I realized I was in love with you," he admitted to her, a bit sheepishly. "The message couldn't get any stronger than that. But don't these things usually take some time to plan? I wouldn't want to rob you of any dreams you may have had, Elsa."

She laughed and smiled. "Nik, I spent most of my life in isolation. I didn't get the chance to plan a dream wedding as a young girl. I am fine with calling the priest right now and getting this done to make a statement to these fools. More importantly, I love you, Nik, and would be very happy to call you my husband." She turned completely towards him now. "Obviously there will be other details to work out, but those are legal matters for another time. The only important detail left for me right now is this: who proposed?"

Nik smiled and held out his hand to Johan, who produced a small box and placed it in Nik's hand. Nik took the box and, pushing his chair aside, moved to one knee in front of Elsa, opening the box toward her, revealing an impressive diamond ring. "I have been giving it a great deal of thought, Elsa, and had this ring made for you before my tour of neighboring kingdoms. Johan has been carrying it for me because he has a knack for keeping things secret. But Elsa, my lovely Elsa, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Queen? Our kingdoms will become one, much as we will, and I promise to stand beside you for all eternity, and protect and defend you with my very last breath. Please, Elsa, marry me and make me the happiest man in this world."

The tears in her eyes and the elated smile on her face gave away her answer before her words could. She fell to her knees, eye-level with him, said simply, "Yes!" and kissed him.

-

It was nearly midnight when Nik and Elsa stood before the priest in the castle's chapel. As it happened, it was exactly one week after the mid-spring celebration, a very important holiday in the North. Johan stood as the best man, while Anna stood as matron of honor. Nik and Elsa took their vows before a small assembly of Nik's men and a portion of the castle staff and their families.

Nik and Elsa spent that night together. Neither slept very much, but the cares of the outside world were forgotten while they were together. Neither ever expected to be able to find such tenderness and pleasure from another person.

-

Several of the night guards found themselves shivering in the unusually cool night air. The lightning flashing in the sky, mixed with the snowflakes that did not accumulate told them something was afoot in the castle. What was going on, no one could say. They all shivered in their uniforms, and lit a few fires to warm the night air.

-

The next morning, the Duke of Weselton received a message that the Queen had returned late the previous night and would be pleased to receive the envoy that afternoon. His smile was one of pure evil, as he prepared to carry out his part of Hans' plan. He hoped whatever spell King Nikolaus had cast on Queen Elsa had been broken, for it would make this go much smoother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep the saga itself rated less than M, the details of the wedding and the rest of that night can be found in "Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love." If you'd like to see the awkwardness and steamy details, head on over there, and please leave your reviews. Otherwise, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	24. Power Shift

"The Queen of Ice and the King of Storms have joined. The peace that is threatened will return," Grandpabbie told Bulda when she woke.

"So the prophesy will be fulfilled? We'll all be saved?" she asked hopefully. The prophesy that had been foretold centuries ago was not clear on that point, but it was a hope that many who knew it clung to.

Granpabbie shook his head sadly. "It will be fulfilled. But not everyone will be saved." With that, he turned and rolled away, not wanting her to see the sadness in his eyes. Bulda was far too optimistic to know the truth.

-

That afternoon, Elsa sat in her chair on the raised dais, waiting for her 'visitors' to be escorted in. She wore her ice dress once more, with her braid over her shoulder; Anna had assured her she looked more imposing and confident that way, and she needed to appear intensely confident today. She glanced to her left, where her sister and brother-in-law's chairs had been relocated to. They both sat there, Sven providing an imposing stance behind them; the reindeer had an uncanny perception of human emotions, and refused to leave Kristoff's side. She smiled to herself, then looked to her right. There, a new chair sat empty, brought in this morning from a storage chamber. It had been her father's chair, the King of Arendelle's chair, and they had taken it out before her own coronation. Its presence caused a buzz along the sidelines, as well as amongst her council members, who were unaware of the events of the previous night. Few in the room, or the castle for that matter, knew why that chair was present, and those that did were sworn to silence until further notice.

The sight of that chair brought to the surface mixed emotions for Elsa. It saddened her to remember that she would never see her parents again. She was glad, because they weren't here to see these troubling times. But she was also elated, for the man who would occupy that chair now was worthy of it, someone her father would be proud of. And she loved him deeply.

The doors at the end of the throne room opened, and several men, including the Duke of Weselton and Prince Balthazar Fangold of Valsparta, strode in. Her herald announced each one by name, then fell back to his station. Elsa stared down at the men in front of her, noticing the triumphant smiles on their faces, the puffed chests that indicated men who believed they were in control. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she thought on what they would soon learn, and how little control, how little power, they actually possessed.

"Elsa, so good to see you again," the Duke began, his contempt for her evident in his voice. "We are here, this time, to demand you turn your kingdom over to us. You cannot stand against the might of our alliance." He gestured broadly to the group around him, believing he had power over her.

She tried to look shocked at his statement. "First and foremost, Duke, I am a Queen, the Queen of Arendelle, and you will address me as such. And second, what could you possibly have that would convince me to just turn my seat over to you? I would very much like to hear this information." Her voice carried an air of indignation. No ruler would want to turn over their Kingdom to an empty demand; in her case, she was about to show them that her Kingdom was now far stronger than it was the last time they set foot in it.

The Duke stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest, trying to appear larger than he actually was. "Our evidence will be forthcoming soon, but I bring word that King Nikolaus has been defeated on his own lands, his life ended. Stonewell now belongs to the Southern Alliance, along with all of the North. Your enemies surround you. You cannot win this war, and to preserve your own life you must step down. We will allow you and your family to live in captivity. If you had a King in Arendelle, he would see the hopelessness of the situation and come to that conclusion." He paused, apparently gauging her reaction. When she did nothing more than smirk at him, he continued his statement. "There is one alternative. You could choose a King from our alliance, one you might have loved before. A man who would be a strong King for your weak kingdom."

Anna gasped in dismay. Kristoff turned to her and held her, whispering in her ear. Their reactions were forced, but other members of the court murmured amongst themselves, with most confused about what was going on and how the Queen would react. Many sounded surprised to learn that the North could fall so easily; stories were told of the fierceness of Northern warriors, and how hard they would fight for their homes and families.

As every head turned toward her, Elsa slowly stood and straightened her gown. She gestured to the chair beside her own, making no indication that she was going to answer, or had even heard, the demands of the men before her. "Do any of you recognize this chair? It belonged to the last King of Arendelle, my father. It's been vacant for several years, but no longer," she stated as she looked at the chair, then back to the men at the base of the dais, a smile spreading across her face. "You see, Duke, Lords, Princes, while you've been playing warrior, I have been planning the defense of my kingdom, which I assure you is in no way weak. Part of those plans have involved taking a husband, a new, strong King for Arendelle, from another strong kingdom." The ring on her finger flashed brilliantly in the light of the room as she spoke. Several on the sidelines murmured in admiration at the sight of it.

"And where is this new King, Queen Elsa?" the Duke demanded hastily, the flash of the diamond not escaping his notice now. He was flustered that he'd missed it before. "Bring him forth, that we may present our case and convince him, since you seem unwilling to see the defeat that is before you." He did his best to hide his concern. "And do tell us what kingdom this man is from; it would be unwise for them to stand against us." This was an unexpected turn of events, and he wasn't certain how to handle it. This meeting could end very badly for his group.

"As you wish," Elsa said with a smile. She turned her head to a doorway near the edge of the dais and beckoned to someone only she could see. "My love, my King, would you please come out here? We have guests who would like to meet you and hear your opinion on their demands."

From the darkness of the doorway, a single, black cloaked figure entered the light of the room. With each step, grey pants could be seen flashing from beneath the cloak. He moved up to Elsa, and without dropping his hood pulled her to him and kissed her for all to see. The grey sleeves of his shirt surrounding her pale blue dress gave the impression of a winter storm; the simple band on his ring finger flashed as the few diamonds around it caught the light, reminiscent of a flash of lightning. After a moment, he released her and turned to face the men on the floor, his face still shrouded in darkness, his features hidden. Elsa's face was slightly flushed from the passion of the kiss, but she quickly regained her composure. As he reached for his hood, she began, "Gentlemen, I believe you've all met my husband before." His hood fell back, revealing his dark blonde hair, his solid features, and those deep, bluish green eyes flecked with gold; the sight of him caused a collective gasp from the entire room. "King Nikolaus of the Northern Alliance, and now Arendelle. Please, by all means, attempt to inform him that his kingdom has fallen, and that he no longer lives. Convince him that I should step down, or choose a different King."

The group on the floor looked at one another, and even the Duke of Weselton was at a loss for words. The rest of the room broke out in murmurs, the noise in the room growing louder as the unexpected turn of events was discussed. The general consensus from those on the sidelines was approval, and even Elsa's council smiled at the unexpected announcement. They knew there would be important details to work out, but they were pleased with the man she chose; the North was a VERY strong Kingdom, and this alliance would only help Arendelle.

After a few moments, Nik raised a hand, waiting for silence. "Gentlemen," he began, his voice echoing throughout the room like a roll of thunder. "You find yourself in the courtroom of the King and Queen of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance. I understand that you brought a message of my demise. Let me give you another message: not only did your invasion of my lands fail, but we hold at Stonewell the young Prince Harold of the Southern Isles. He has told us everything about your plans, and an army of Northmen are currently en route to Corona and will meet Prince Hans' army in battle to defend my Queen's cousin, her husband, and the people of Corona."

Anders, the envoy from the Southern Isles, stepped forward. "King Nikolaus, you must be mistaken. We have no brother younger than Hans. And he remains in custody on the Southern Isles, where he can cause no trouble," he began, his voice trembling slightly, betraying his nervousness and the lie.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you," Nik warned fiercely, his eyes boring into Hans' older brother. "The boy had the family looks, and knew with great detail all of your plans. So long as he doesn't lie, he's been granted asylum in Stonewell, as he fears for his life if he returns to the Isles. Understand this, all of you: the North and Arendelle stand united as one. An attack upon one is an attack upon both. We will also stand with Corona without question."

Elsa took Nik's hand in her own, then raised her own voice. "If you have a way to contact Hans before he begins his assault on Corona, inform him of this development and ask him to reconsider his actions. If he disperses his army and returns to the Isles, Arendelle and the North will not pursue further action. If Corona is attacked, however, then we will drive you all back to your homelands and crush you all one by one. We have the ability to do so, and will not hesitate."

The Duke's face turned ashen, and the others in the group stepped back slightly. After a moment, the Duke regained his composure enough to speak. "King Nikolaus, Queen Elsa, we will depart and take your message to Prince Hans. But if I were in your shoes, I would prepare to fight a losing battle. He has more resources than you are aware." The Duke turned to the group, and with a word they all turned and left the castle. A large group of the castle guard, along with some of Nik's men, escorted them back to the docks to see them off.

After ending court, Elsa, Nik, Anna and Kristoff met on the dais. Johan stood on the floor below the dais, standing guard. "I must go join my brother," Nik announced to the group. "If things are as I fear, Elsa, your cousin may already be trapped in her castle. I need a fast ship that can move close to their water gate and rescue them if possible. If not possible, I'll join them in the castle and help them win the battle."

Elsa nodded. "I'm coming with you." When he began to protest, she stopped him. "Nik, you're strong, but if we combine our strengths, Hans won't stand a chance. We'll easily be able to bring him to his knees." Nik wanted to deny her, but the storm raging in her icy eyes changed his mind. He nodded his acceptance.

"We're coming too," Anna spoke up, clutching Kristoff's hand. "Our cousin will need all the support she can get, since she's expecting her child so soon. We can keep her calm and help augment her doctor's team." Kristoff nodded, indicating he wouldn't leave his wife's side. Nik and Elsa reluctantly agreed in the interest of time.

Within a few hours, they were all aboard the Queen's yacht, a small but fast ship. The captain of the ship moved them out of the harbor and into the sea. Once at sea, Nik called his magic, bringing up a wind that snapped the sails full and moved the yacht forward at great speed. No one spoke of it, but they all hoped they would make it in time.


	25. Broken Promises

The group rendezvoused off the shores of Corona, taking in the sheer number of ships flying the Northern banners. "I'm not going ashore," the Duke of Weselton commented. "I have no desire to be killed or imprisoned as a war criminal. I will NOT sacrifice myself for this Alliance."

Balthazar nodded in agreement. "Indeed," he spoke slowly, "Valsparta withdraws from the alliance. Whatever Hans brings on the rest of you, we want no part of it." With that, he turned and walked across the series of gangplanks to his own ship, issuing orders to raise sails and leave. Several other envoys likewise returned to their ships and left quickly.

Anders turned to the Duke, the compulsion spell he was under still holding firm. "Do you really think it best to leave him?" he slowly managed to speak. "Won't he come after us when he wins?"

A laugh escaped the Duke's lips. "If he wins, he's more than welcome to come hunt me down. But somehow, I don't believe he will." Turning to Anders, he continued, "If I were in your shoes, I'd return home and prepare for a peace offering."

Anders nodded, then turned and started for his ship. "Yes, a peace offering. It would be good to receive one," he muttered as he walked away. "Prince Hans would be pleased." With that, he boarded his own ship, and commanded his captain to make for the Southern Isles.

The Duke shook his head in disbelief as he turned back to land after Anders had left and spoke to himself. "Prince Hans, I should have known better. I'll find a different way to help Weselton. I understand now that this alliance was doomed to failure. You are on your own." With that, he turned to the captain of his vessel and ordered him to make for home. The Southern Alliance had broken. The Southern Isles now stood alone.

-

Prince Hans rode along his battle lines, yelling commands and riding into forays against the North army. 'What went wrong in the North? How had Harold failed? Taking Stonewell should have posed no issue for an army of four thousand men,' he thought as he rode along the battle lines. He'd been assured that the defenses of Stonewell would pose no challenge to even the smallest army in a surprise attack. Apparently, his sources had lied. Or his brother betrayed him, though that was unlikely. He would destroy them all if he ever met the men who fed him information again.

'And where did this North army even COME from so quickly?' he mused angrily. It had appeared suddenly on their flank with no warning, moving quickly and efficiently to both assault his men and cut off their escape. The North army outnumbered his own by a thousand men, and the commander was a cunning young man. His flanking tactics had Hans trapped against the water, with only one escape remaining: the gates of Corona that protected the causeway, gates that he hadn't yet captured. 

It was as if this young commander knew how Hans thought and anticipated his every move, like they had faced each other before. 'The brother,' he thought to himself suddenly. 'What was his name? Anders? Allen? Aksel, that was it! I should have KNOWN he would stand in my way again.'

He was furious that Orek had never responded to his request for aid months ago. The pirate captain obviously was not a man of his word. The promise he'd made years ago was broken, and with it their friendship. He shouldn't have been surprised; Orek was, after all, a pirate. Pirates weren't known for their trustworthiness. But the extra help would have been well-received, as pirate vessels tended to be more heavily armed than his troop transports, and would've been able to stage a bombardment alongside his ground assault. It might not have been ideal to destroy the entire city and castle, but then he wouldn't be in this situation. The cannons could also have been turned on his opposition on the field.

His only hope now was that his commando force found that secondary entrance that his undercover agents had spoken of. Unless these spies were traitors as well, there was a secret tunnel intended for use by the royal family in case the castle and/or causeway was ever taken; he intended to use it to take the gates and the castle. Once he had the castle and Rapunzel, he could use her to force the North and Arendelle into submission. A death threat can be very motivating.

'No,' he reminded himself, 'not my only hope.' But his other hope must remain secret for as long as possible. The best time to reveal that weapon would be face to face with that sorcerer of the North, who was keeping his Queen from him. His spell, however he had managed to cast it, was controlling the Ice Queen, but that wouldn't matter against his own power. It was a weapon that would finish the North forever. The ring pulsed warmly on his hand, and he glanced down at it with a smile.

He rode back to the battle for the gate, and paused to look across the waters to his goal. It was then that he saw the small ship round the back of the castle. The banner flying over it appeared to be a wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. 'That cannot be,' he thought to himself. 'The King of the North and the Queen of Arendelle together? I can end it all here with one swift stroke. Perhaps I can claim the child of Corona as well.'

He barked at his soldiers. "Take that gate! Bash it down with a battering ram! I don't care how, get me inside that castle!" He had to get to that castle, and quickly. He wanted King Nikolaus' head, and Queen Elsa's hand.

-

The news spread quickly throughout the kingdom: Arendelle and all her territories were now joined to the Northern Alliance. That meant Halvland, one of the first kingdoms to join with Arendelle when his father, Elliot, had bent his knee, was also a part of this huge Kingdom.

Magnar was furious. He and his father had never seen eye to eye, and he'd left to join Ironhands as a pirate. When the time came, he left Orek's command and struck out on his own, acquiring a ship and his own band of pirates along with his wife, and tried to take over a kingdom of his own. He'd been determined to become a King.

Then the King of the Northern Alliance had shattered the dream he'd worked for years to accomplish. Magnar had been close, so very close, to having his own kingdom; Damond was ready to fall when King Daniel turned everything over to King Nikolaus, making Damond a part of the Northern Alliance. And the power the man commanded was incredible! In one night, he had destroyed or turned all of his old crew, and sent him on his way.

But Magnar's power was growing every day, and in time he would be able to challenge Nikolaus, and destroy him despite the King's talisman. His son, his wife assured him, would be key to helping him. Through him, he would see Nikolaus' line ended, and his own assume the throne. It was a wonderful dream, and he worked every day to see it happen.

Until then, he would bide his time. His wife was pregnant yet again, though barely; another girl, she assured him. They'd even already picked out a name for her. Rebeckha was already showing great promise as a sorceress. He hoped Halvor and his next daughter would as well. To have a family who could manipulate the darker arts would make him one of the most powerful men in the world. There would be few, if any, who could challenge him once his family controlled all of Arendelle and the Northern Alliance.


	26. Holding Out for a Hero

The Queen's yacht slid under the water gate and into a berth inside the castle at Corona. The banner flying from the mast had been created en route; it turned out one of the deckhands was quite skilled with needle and thread, and had taken it upon himself to create a new emblem for the newly combined Kingdoms. Nik and Elsa had smiled when they saw it, and quickly gave their approval to fly it.

As soon as the ship was inside, the portcullis was lowered rapidly and slammed home with the clang of steel on stone. When the gangplank was lowered, Nik, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Johan disembarked. Sven followed close behind, as he'd refused to let Kristoff leave without him. It turned out to be easier to give in to the stubborn reindeer than to refuse him.

Eugene met them on the dock. His face showed confusion at the antlered animal, but after a moment he just muttered something about him and Max getting along fine. "Thank you all for coming so quickly. We can use all the help we can get. Please, gentlemen, follow me. Anna, Elsa, these ladies will take you to Rapunzel if you'd like." Looking at Sven again, he added quickly, "I'm sorry, but he'll have to find his way to the stables." Kristoff patted Sven on the brow and assured him they'd be okay, and he left grudgingly but willingly.

The ladies both kissed their husbands and departed, climbing the tower to visit with Rapunzel, while Eugene, Nik, Kristoff and Johan moved to a war room that overlooked the causeway and provided a view of the battle across the water. Nik and Johan stood at the window, nodding in approval at how Aksel had trapped Hans' army against the water. Their brother had Hans pinned well, though still between himself and the gates. After a few moments, Nik turned to the map of Corona Eugene had spread out on the table. "How goes the battle, Eugene? Is the castle well provisioned? How many men do you have on this side of the gate?"

Eugene frowned. "We're provisioned well enough, but I'm not one for battle plans. We have around two hundred men in the castle, and around a hundred at the gate. Not a large force, but so long as the gate holds it'll be more than enough. We're rotating about ten men at a time, in an attempt to keep them fresh. Most of our forces had been beyond the gates in an effort to draw Hans away from the castle. It was my general's decision, and seemed like a good one until we saw the size of the opposing army. If your brother hadn't arrived and attacked them from the rear, our entire force may have collapsed," he explained. "It looks a bit like a stalemate out there to me."

Nik nodded. "Have you considered trying to smash through the center with a hundred men, and open up a route for Aksel to push to the gate? It would further squeeze Hans, and possibly speed this along. Reinforcements could be brought forth to ensure the gate is held," he thought aloud.

"As I said, Nik, I'm no battle commander. I don't even have anyone brave enough to attempt to lead such a thing this side of the gate. I relied on the general for that, and there's an army between he and I," Eugene admitted, his shoulders slumping a bit. "The most battle experience I have is trying to avoid being arrested when I was a thief. I'm better with a frying pan than a sword." His concern for the safety of his wife and unborn child were evident on his face.

Nik placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "All things considered, you've done well, Eugene. You've held out this long with no assistance. Most new kings would've already folded, especially ones with no battle experience." He turned back to the map, thinking hard. "Give me a hundred men, and I'll lead a charge out the gate and straight through the center. If we're lucky I'll catch Hans and drag him with me. Johan, Kristoff, I won't force you to join me, but I'd be honored to have you at my side."

Johan simply nodded, but Kristoff shook his head. "No, I'd rather stay and guard Anna. I spend too much time away from her, and I might even be of use here." He thought for a moment, then added, "But Sven can go with you. He's more agile than any horse, and stronger too. Imagine the shock of those soldiers when a King crashes through their lines on a reindeer." Both men smiled at the idea, though Nik was a bit hesitant.

Eugene spoke up then. "You'll have your men, Nik. They'll be ready within half an hour. I'll send a messenger to the gate to be prepared to open it as you pass, and close it behind the last man. I'll stay behind. I may be a King, but I'm no warrior. I'll stand guard for my Queen." Nik nodded; he understood Eugene's desire to protect his wife. He'd do the same if Elsa were heavy with child.

-

Shortly thereafter, Nik was astride Sven, feeling somewhat awkward having never ridden a reindeer before. Sven was a sturdy mount, however, and pranced about steadily. They moved to the head of the column, Johan mounted to his right on a very expressive and vocal horse named Maximus, sword already in hand. Nik turned to the column and drew Frostbite, the blue steel ringing as it cleared the scabbard. He held it high as he spoke to the men. "Men, you ride forth today as soldiers, but you will end the day as heroes. We will drive a line through the middle of the enemy, then turn and join with our allies to smash them against the water. The North and Arendelle ride with you today! For Corona!" He ended his call with a shout, heard the men echo it in answer, then spurred Sven forward. He rocketed out of the castle and down the causeway, Johan and Max beside him, and the rest of the column hard on their heels.

The gate opened as they passed under it. Swords rang as they cut a path through the opposing army, catching many of them off guard. They progressed quickly, and were nearing their own forces when Nik caught sight of a red-haired figure on horseback, his back turned to their approach. One name went through his mind: Hans Westerguard. He altered their angle of attack directly towards him, looking to Johan in silent communication. Johan nodded and spurred Max, keeping alongside Sven. The two steeds bellowed at one another in some kind of communication, and charged even harder. The column followed well, opening a wide path out from the gate, which had already closed again.

The ground shook beneath them as their mounts pounded toward Hans. At the last moment he turned, hearing the commotion coming up behind him. It was too late for him, as Nik and Johan grabbed him by both arms, hauling him off his horse and through the battle until they crossed the lines into the Northern army. They drug him straight to the makeshift prison Aksel had set up, depositing him in front of the jailer, bruised, dirty, and groaning in pain.

"Put him in chains," Nik commanded as he dismounted Sven. He stood over the battered Hans, Frostbite in hand. He pointed it menacingly at the prisoner as he spoke, his words carrying like thunder over the sound of battle. "I would kill you myself right now, if I could bring myself to skip a trial. Fortunately for you, my honor won't allow it. You have committed crimes in Arendelle, the North, and now Corona. Since we're here, your judgement will fall to Eugene. By threatening his wife and child, you have ensured he won't be easy on you," Nik informed him as the jailer bound Hans' hands and hauled the man to his feet.

Just then, Aksel rode up and stopped quickly, blood covering his armor, sweat beading on his forehead. "Nik, the gate! It's been taken from the inside! A commando force somehow got through. They're headed for the castle!" he shouted over the sound of battle.

Nik climbed on Sven's back for a better view. From there, he could see the open gate and the men fighting along it. Further up, he saw the dozen men on foot, lead by a giant of a man in dull armor, charging towards the castle. Behind them, more of Hans' army followed slowly, pushing the men at the gate back. No men were coming through the open castle gates to stop them. He suddenly understood most, if not all of Hans' plan: to take out all the powerful rulers and claim it all for himself. Yes, the madman wanted Elsa, but she wasn't a necessary part of the plan. Fear and rage rose in him, bringing with it his magic and the storm he hadn't struggled with in years. Above the battling armies, the skies darkened quickly; his control was at stake, and one push could make him lose it. Behind him, Hans laughed.

"It took them long enough! King of the North, you've failed in your goal! Gunnar has ensured I will control Corona before the day is out, and Arendelle as well if Elsa and Anna are in there. I'm betting they are, given your mount. All that's left for me is to break your spell on Elsa. No matter what you do, you've lost today!" Hans continued laughing and goading while Nik's emotions hardened.

Nik settled into his place on Sven's back, his resolve galvanizing against his fear and rage. "Shut him up, Sven," he said, the power of a thunderstorm rising within him. Sven kicked once, sending Hans flying into the open cell, groaning in pain. The jailer slammed and locked the door.

Aksel glanced down from his horse at Hans and smiled. "Hello again, Prince Westerguard. You really need to invent some new strategies; you're far too easy to anticipate. Either that, or get used to looking out through cell bars. Welcome to my makeshift prison. Enjoy your stay, you arrogant bastard." Then he rode off to gather some men and issue more orders; he could feel his brother's magic rising, and knew the older man was about to unleash hell on their opponents. He pitied any man who stood before Nik in the coming moments.

Nik had a sudden moment of clarity as the storm began to rage above the field; he couldn't lose his beloved Elsa, and he had to do all he could to save the others. He allowed his fear and anger to take control, his leash on his powers so loose it could slip completely at any time. His magic swirled around him, creating a maelstrom around he and Sven like a wall. "Let's go, Sven. We have to get to Elsa and the others!" he said as he spurred the reindeer hard. Sven rocketed forward, head down and swaying his antlers to clear a path. Nik's magic did the rest.

As they entered the opposing army's lines, lightning began flashing from the maelstrom, striking down any opponent in their way. Hailstones pelted men who got too near, denting and driving through armor. Rocks and boulders flew, crashing through groups of men like arrows through paper. Nik and Sven thundered through the gate and over the causeway, knocking men over the side and into the water. The maelstrom was so powerful, the winds so strong, that it left a sheen of frost and hailstones behind them. The void he left quickly filled with Northmen, driving forward to secure the gate once more and dividing Hans' army in half.

Sven crashed through the open castle gates and into a brawl, the maelstrom around man and beast dissipating as they entered the structure. A large number of Hans' men had beat him to the castle, and the hundred soldiers inside had met them in the Great Hall, fighting valiantly for their King and Queen. The battle kept those men down here, but the path up to where Elsa and the others were was open, with soldiers laying wounded or dead upon it. Nik and Sven's sudden appearance caused a distraction that turned the tide in favor of the defenders, but neither man nor reindeer could stop to help. A scream from the top of that tower told Nik all he needed to know, and he spurred Sven up the steps as fast as he could go.

He hoped they could reach the top in time. Nik knew what would happen if they didn't: he would become the monster he feared he could be, and no one would be safe from his wrath.


	27. Eye of the Storm

Elsa stood beside Eugene and Kristoff and a few soldiers, blocking the way to the room where Rapunzel, Anna, and the doctors hid. Rapunzel had begun to labor just as Hans' men hit the castle, and Elsa had sent them in there. The lock was now frozen, and she stood with the men, her icy powers at the ready. In her hand she held the dagger Nik had given her, its blue steel seeming to augment her magical strength. It had even formed itself into a blade of ice as hard as any steel blade. She'd been awed when that happened, and realized there was more to this blade than Nik had told her; he might not even know everything about it.

As soon as the commando team hit the landing, they attacked. Swords rang, and even Elsa found herself deflecting blows. Her icy magic was lashing out, freezing the floor and creating obstacles for their opponents. A few she managed to trap in ice, and one she had unintentionally impaled with an ice spike. She felt the pang of regret, but gave herself over to her emotions and let the magic flow, controlling it only enough to guide it into her opponents. The lives of the men standing with her were more important.

Many of Hans' commandos had fallen, but so too had the guards that were with her, Eugene, and Kristoff. In front of them stood the last three men, who charged as one. Elsa launched shards of ice at them, striking two and slowing them significantly. The shards seemed to simply bounce off the third, who was charging straight at her. Something was wrong; her powers weren't working on this monster of a man. Eugene and Kristoff had their hands full with the other two, and she was left facing a man larger than Kristoff. She raised her ice sword to deflect the man charging her, and felt the blades connect. Hers shattered from the sheer force with which he swung, sending her stumbling to the ground, her dagger skittering away when she hit the floor. Elsa shook her head, trying to clear her blurred vision, when she heard boots scuffing the floor beside her. She looked up to see the man towering above her, his blade raised.

"The Ice Queen," the giant of a man roared. "So much for you!" His blade began an arc down on her. There was a sudden flash of blue as a dark shadow fell over her.

-

Nik rounded the corner on Sven just as Elsa fell. His fear of losing her and his rage at Hans drove them both forward at breakneck speed. He saw the man's blade rise for the kill, and he knew he had but one choice. As they neared Elsa and the man towering over her, he launched himself from Sven's back, crashing into the man hard and sending him sprawling. Nik rolled and regained his feet, Frostbite in front of him. He yelled for Elsa to get inside with Anna and the others.

The other man rose slowly. Nik moved toward him cautiously; the other man would've towered over even Kristoff, and outweighed him by more than a hundred pounds. "No one attacks my wife and family," Nik said in a low, threatening voice, "and survives."

The soldier in front of him raised his sword and smiled. "Then I'll be happy to be the first. Prepare to die."

Nik twirled Frostbite and settled into a fighting stance. "When we're done, one shall stand, one shall fall. Let's find out who." With that, he and the giant soldier began their deadly dance.

-

Elsa cried out in warning, "Nik! He has some kind of spell against magic!" She tried again to bring her powers to bear on the man, but all she could muster was a few weak, uncontrolled bursts. She was also locked out here with the battle, as she couldn't unfreeze the lock yet. She saw her dagger and scooped it up, its weight settling into her hand. She felt her magic surge again, this time more controlled; relief filled her as the helpless feeling began to flee. She stood shakily, trying to command enough magic that she could be of use to Nik. He was a strong man, but was he strong enough to face this giant alone?

She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. She started toward him, but didn't get very far before a strong hand took her arm.

-

Nik saw that Elsa had not yet retreated. He unleashed his own magic, sending a powerful bolt of lightning at the soldier in front of him; it danced over the man's armor, then dissipated harmlessly. The man laughed and raised his sword, bringing it down in a crushing arc. Nik parried the blow with Frostbite, sliding aside just in time. He managed to keep himself between the man and Elsa, and pressed the man hard with blows to push him back. A quick thought sent a blast of lightning at the two men Kristoff and Eugene were battling, dropping them instantly.

"Kristoff! Eugene! Get Elsa inside and lock the door. Sven, kick it open if you have to!" Nik yelled over his shoulder, deflecting the blows that were raining down on him. He was being pressed away from Elsa and the others. At least part of his plan was working; he just needed to come up with the rest of it.

-

Kristoff took Elsa's arm and turned her to face him. "My Queen, we have to get inside. Can you unfreeze the lock?" He pulled her gently toward the door and away from the fight.

Elsa nodded and turned her magic on the door. The lock thawed almost instantly, and Eugene and Sven moved through the door in front of them. Elsa stumbled as Kristoff moved forward, causing him to lose his own footing and fall through the door. She pulled the door shut with ice as Kristoff stared at her, and coated the entire door in a thick layer. 'That should keep them safe,' she thought to herself as she stood, dagger in hand, and turned back to where her King was locked in battle. Freezing the floor as she moved, she charged the man raining blows down on her husband. She had no plan other than to help Nik in any way she could.

-

Nik lost his footing and tumbled to the ground, then rolled just as a sword slammed into the floor next to him. He brought Frostbite up in time to deflect another few blows, then lashed out with a burst of wind, catching the man in the face and causing him to stagger. Nik rose quickly to his feet, Frostbite at the ready. Just as he moved, the man screamed in agony; a dagger was suddenly buried to the hilt in the soldier's side. The man spun with an arm outstretched, and Nik watched as Elsa went tumbling through the air and landed against the wall.

Something inside Nik snapped; he unleashed his rage and attacked without mercy, Frostbite digging into steel and flesh over and over.

-

Elsa shook the fog from her eyes. She'd driven her dagger deep into the man's side, but didn't have a chance for another strike, or to add magic to the blow. She could feel her head throbbing where the soldier had struck her, but she tried to stand anyway. She stumbled again, but this time managed to stay upright. Her eyes focused across the room, where she saw Nik raining blows down on his opponent, drawing blood from many wounds. But the big man wasn't slowing down.

She watched as the man blocked one of Nik's blows, then landed a mailed fist against his skull, knocking him to the ground again. Nik rose to his knees, Frostbite still clutched in his hand, shaking his head sharply. He looked up, locking eyes with her; she saw something flash in his eyes, as if there really was a thunderstorm inside him.

Motion pulled her eyes away from his; Elsa screamed in terror as the big man's sword fell again, right for his neck.

-

Nik knew the blade was falling on him, and Elsa's scream told him he had a fraction of a second to act. Calling his magic into a very focused blast, he rolled himself to the side and stood impossibly fast, Frostbite in front of him, his magic lifting him as he turned it on himself. The cold blue steel found its way through the armor of the big man's elbow joint, slicing tendons and forcing him to lose control of his sword.

The big man screamed in agony again, falling to his knees and staring at his now limp, useless arm. His sword clattered to the ground as his hand numbed and opened on its own. He looked up at Nik, and growled, "What are you waiting for? Finish it." He continued staring at Nik, waiting for the final blow. The man had accepted his fate.

Nik hesitated; he'd regained some control in the seconds that had passed, and knew he didn't want the man dead. Instead, he brought Frostbite's hilt down on the man's temple hard, knocking him unconscious. He watched as the soldier crumpled onto his side and stopped moving, his body sprawled on the floor. Looking up, Nik saw Elsa standing across the room, her eyes wide, her chest heaving as she breathed. He didn't know if her expression was fear, shock, or something else, but he knew he had to go to her. Stepping over the man, he began moving toward her slowly, his muscles beginning to ache from the intense battle.

He never made it across the room.

-

Elsa ran to Nik as he approached her, and caught him in her arms when he passed out and began to fall. She sank to her knees with him awkwardly, holding him tight, his armor digging into her skin. She didn't care; her husband was what mattered. "Nik? Nik! Say something!" she cried, clinging to him. Her emotions allowed her magic to flow freely, shattering the ice wall in front of the doorway. "Please, oh please Nik, say something! Stay with me!" She lowered her head, closing her eyes as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Elsa opened her eyes again when she felt Nik's hand brush her cheek. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he smiled up at her weakly. "Hello, love. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to sit for a while." He sat up slowly with her help, then pulled her into his arms, holding her and resting his head on her shoulder. She clung to him, thankful he was alive. They could discuss everything else later.

Kristoff, Anna, and Sven found them sitting on the floor a few minutes later. A baby's cries could be heard from the open doorway. During the battle, a baby girl had been born.


	28. When Lightning and Fire Collide

Nik walked slowly through the dungeon, making his way to the big warrior, Gunnar's cell. It was separated from the others in the solitary wing of the dungeons, just down the wing from Hans, though not nearly as well provisioned as the disgraced Prince's was. The chains in the room were larger than most, as even with one arm the man was stronger than any other.

They'd held Gunnar and Hans down here for a week, hoping to break, or at least soften, their resolve. Hans had screamed and yelled that he would escape, and that they would all burn for keeping him from what was his. He'd also pointedly accused Nik of holding Elsa under a spell, something they all knew to be false, and suggested that their marriage was a facade. To try and stem any rumors, it had been agreed that Hans would be kept in strict isolation.

Gunnar, on the other hand, had been silent. The big man's arm had been cleaned and bandaged, but it would never serve as a sword arm again. The tissues of his arm would heal, but Nik's blade had done far too much damage. His armor had been stripped and examined, and other than a few odd runes on the inside appeared to have no magical properties. That is, until he or Elsa used their magic on it; the runes shined brightly then, dissipating any magical force brought to bear on the armor.

The citizens of Corona were a very strong group. A great battle had just been fought for their kingdom, and their Queen's father had been murdered, yet still they were celebrating the birth of a new princess. The celebration had lasted almost the entire week. Nik and Elsa had stayed for her cousin, and outwardly they enjoyed themselves, but each knew the other was still reeling from the fight in the castle tower. Neither one spoke of it, but they had both been scared of losing the other.

Nik pushed those thoughts aside as he came to Gunnar's cell. The jailer opened the door, then closed it behind Nik as he entered. Gunnar sat against the wall and made no effort to rise as he approached. "I suppose you know why I'm here?" he asked the big soldier.

The big man nodded, a look of indifference on his face. "What I can't figure out is what took you so long, and why you didn't kill me like a soldier when you had the chance," his deep voice rumbled. "I have never taken a prisoner; they have no value to me. The only good enemy is a dead one to me."

"I believe that," Nik replied, standing a few feet from Gunnar. "That's the difference between a King and a soldier. I need information, and captives are sometimes the best place to get it. I'll be questioning Hans when I'm done with you. But enough of this. Who told you about the secret passage?"

Gunnar laughed and met Nik's stare. "I wouldn't know. I'm just a soldier, I do what I'm told," he sneered at Nik. "That old man put up quite a fight for it, though. If there had been a few more of him, we might not have gotten through. I cut him down myself, right in front of his wife." The glint in his eye showed his lack of remorse at taking a life.

Nik strode quickly across the room and pulled Gunnar's head back, holding a dagger to his throat. "Have care how you speak. That 'old man' was the Queen of Corona's father, the previous King of Corona. He was a very dear friend of mine, and my wife's uncle. My wife and her sister had to stop the Queen from coming down here and beating you to death with a frying pan herself. Speak ill of him again, and I might just do it myself."

Gunnar laughed once again. "Killed by a girl? That'd be a sight. A pity you didn't let her do it." He smiled at Nik as he spoke.

That comment earned him a hard blow with the hilt of the dagger. "Where did you get that armor? Who made it?" Nik asked as he released Gunnar's head roughly and stepped back, staring down at the fallen giant.

"My master, the dark wizard, made it for me," Gunnar sneered. "He has many talents, and he added his magic runes to protect me against those such as you. No magic can pierce that armor, but I am the only one who can wear it. I'll let you figure out why."

Nik stared at the big soldier. "We already know. A guard tried to put it on to carry more, and the armor lashed out with a spell that took his life. It's been locked away, to be melted down shortly. No one will wear that armor again. What more do you know of Hans' plans? Where were you headed from here?" He began to pace; he knew his temper was rising, but he still needed information.

The big man just shrugged, "I'm just a soldier. I don't listen to anything except orders."

Nik frowned. This was getting nowhere, and quickly. "Why did you try to-"

A sudden commotion outside caught Nik's attention. He ran to the door just as the jailer opened it, then watched as the poor man fell to the ground in flames, screaming. Nik looked out in time to see Hans sprint past several more guards, flames lancing from his hands and scorching them. He drew Frostbite and ran after him, his own magic rising quickly. "Hans! Stop! Turn and face someone who can fight back!"

-

Hans cleared the dungeon and headed for the throne room at full speed, charging down the hallways. He hadn't anticipated Nikolaus being in the dungeons interrogating Gunnar. The plan was to free the big soldier to cover his back while he made his escape, but it was too late to turn back now. He was already out of his cell; he had to see this through and make his escape.

He ran down the hall toward the open doors of the throne room. The guards outside, startled at his appearance, shouted for him to stop and tried to block his path. He burned them where they stood, the heat from his palms so intense it melted their armor to their bodies. He charged through the doors and toward the dais, where Eugene, Anna, and Kristoff were talking. With them stood his ultimate goal: Elsa, the woman he desired more than anything but a crown on his head.

-

Nik crashed through the doors behind the dais as Hans was halfway through the room. He'd taken a secret stairwell he had noticed on a drawing of the castle, hoping he could arrive in time to stop him, or at least warn the others. When he saw Hans, he saw the magic swelling at the man's palm again; he was almost too late. "Everyone get down!" Nik shouted as he sprang between the chairs, throwing a bolt of lightning down Frostbite's blade toward Hans just as the other man released a blast of pure heat magic. The lightning and fire collided in a spectacular explosion, but a small burst of Hans' magic continued toward the dais.

Elsa called her magic to bring up a wall of ice between them, but it was too late. Nik watched helplessly as Hans' magic grazed her forehead, spinning her backwards off the dais.

-

Hans watched as his magic went wild and struck Elsa. He paused for a moment, watching her fall and screamed silently at himself before noticing that Nikolaus was starting toward him again. Feeling the rage building, he created and released a monstrous fireball, one that would burn everyone on the dais, then turned and ran from the castle, burning any who got in his way.

-

Nik saw the fireball erupt. He crouched, lifted Frostbite above his head, and created a wall of wind, dust, and debris across the entire room just in time to intercept the heat and flames. The shield wall bowed towards them all, and Nik could feel his magic straining to hold against the flames, but it managed. It absorbed and dissipated the fireball, quenching the flames and depositing a fine layer of ash across the throne room. He rose slowly to his feet and began to move forward, ready to chase down Hans.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna screamed. Nik turned then, and the sight before him nearly made him wretch. Elsa was sprawled on the floor while Anna cradled her head; Kristoff and Eugene were yelling for doctors. The rest of the room was in pandemonium.

Nik ran to the dais, Frostbite clattering to the ground as he approached. He slid on his knees the last few feet and scooped Elsa into his arms, unintentionally knocking Anna aside. He cradled her gently while he watched her chest rise and fall slowly. "Elsa. Elsa!" he screamed, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

Several locks of her nearly white hair slowly changed to brown before their eyes. He lowered his forehead to hers and whispered, "No. Elsa, my love, come back!"

-

Hans ran down the streets and through a few small alleys until he could see the water. In front of him was a single masted ship, and he launched himself onto it. "Go!" he shouted to the commander of the vessel when he landed.

"What of Gunnar?" the man asked. "Where is he?"

"He won't be coming. Things did not go as planned. Now GO!" Hans shouted angrily. The ship moved away from the dock slowly, heading out into the open sea. He looked back to see Nikolaus' brothers and twenty palace guards come to a stop on the dock, every one brandishing a sword. The ship was gaining speed rapidly, and by the time they got to a ship to give chase, he would be safely away.

Hans went below and found a bed to lay in. He was physically drained from his escape, but that paled in comparison to the fear he felt. 'What if I killed her?' he thought to himself, shaken to his core. His twisted mind came to a different conclusion. 'No, not me. Nikolaus redirected my magic with his own. HE killed her. I will bring his world down around him!' The smile that spread over his lips was one of a madman. 'I will watch that sorcerer die at my own hand!'

-

The doctor arrived, red faced and short of breath, and reached out to touch Nik to ask him to move aside. When his hand neared the distraught man, though, he suddenly flew backwards into Rapunzel's chair, dazed. After a moment, he rose and shook his head, trying to clear it. "King Nikolaus, please bring her. And please, try NOT to do that again," the doctor ordered. Then he headed toward the infirmary at a brisk pace.

Nik had no idea what the man meant, and he didn't care. All he cared about was the woman he held. He stood, Elsa cradled gently in his arms, and followed quickly. He silently prayed she would be okay. As he walked, he watched her breathing start to become erratic; he practically shoved the doctor the rest of the way to the infirmary.


	29. Snowmelt

Elsa stood in a dim, hot, dry room. She looked around, but couldn't make out any shapes in the poor lighting. She could hear the voices, however. Anna was calling for her. So was Kristoff. Louder than all, she could hear Nik, pleading with her to wake up. "I am awake! I'm right here! Where are you all?" she shouted in answer, turning about slowly.

Suddenly, flame leapt up all around her, filling the air with smoke. She coughed and shielded her face from the heat, then tried to call her magic, intending to use the snow to quench the flames. But every time she tried, nothing happened; her magic didn't respond. She began to panic, backing away from the flames that approached her until she was encircled. Above the roar of the flames, she could hear laughter. There were two different laughs; one sounded like Hans, the other an older man. The flames came closer and closer until they were licking the hem of her dress. The heat was becoming unbearable, and the smoke was choking the life from her....

-

Elsa woke with a scream, sitting bolt upright in the bed. She looked around, panicked, as she tried to recall where she was. The last she remembered was the heat in the throne room. Now all she saw was white stone walls, a door and a window, and a vacant chair in the corner. The light blanket that had been covering her was now on the floor.

The door burst open. Nik charged through it, followed closely by Anna and a doctor. Nik fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Elsa! Oh my love, I was so afraid I'd lost you!" he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks, the gold flecks in his bluish green eyes swirling.

She squeezed him back, as no words were coming to her. She looked to Anna, who was also wiping away tears despite her smiling face. "What happened?" she finally asked. "Where am I? Is everyone else okay?" The concern in her voice was very noticeable; of course she would worry about everyone else first.

"Everyone else is okay," Nik began as he leaned back and looked into her icy blue eyes, keeping his arms around her. "We're in the infirmary here in Corona. Hans struck you with some type of magic he now possesses. It's very powerful; he can create heat or fire with a thought. Unfortunately, he escaped, and Gunnar is useless for information. But sweetheart, there's more," he told her, reaching out and pulling forward a lock of her hair that was now brown. "When he struck you, some of your hair changed. You've been asleep for two days. The doctors say physically, you're okay. Can you tell us if anything feels different?"

Elsa paused, suddenly remembering the fire in her dream. She tried to call on her magic; nothing happened. "I'm...normal. I don't have powers anymore! Or at least I can't summon them. Watch," she tried again, with the same result. "I can't hurt anyone anymore!" she exclaimed, a bit of excitement creeping into her voice.

Anna ran forward and hugged her sister. "I don't care if you have powers or not, as long as you're alive!" She teared up again as they held one another, her fear of losing her sister gone. As they began to talk, the doctor slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Nik smiled and rose, happy that his Queen was alive and well other than her missing powers. Part of him was saddened, though, and worried. He could no longer feel her magic calling to his, no matter how hard he reached out to feel for it. She'd lost a part of herself, and no one knew if she would ever get it back. He determined not to let his worries show, however. Leaning down, he kissed Elsa once more. "Stay here and rest, my dear. I must meet with Eugene and my brothers to discuss a plan for finding Hans. I think, however, that we'll head for home tomorrow." With that, he excused himself, closing the door behind him.

Outside, the doctor stopped him. "I see that you're in somewhat better spirits, King Nikolaus. I am likewise glad to see Queen Elsa awake. Might I ask, though, why you lashed out at me with your magic in the throne room?" He was clearly concerned.

Nik stared at the man, uncomprehending, confusion apparent on his face. "What do you mean, doctor? I was unaware that I lashed out at anyone."

"When I arrived in the throne room, you were holding Queen Elsa. I reached out to touch you, and your magic lashed out, knocking me backwards," the man informed him gently. He watched Nik's shocked expression for a moment before he continued. "I thought you did it on purpose, but I can see now that you did not. I don't think you knew it happened. And don't worry, I understand how to keep confidentiality. I'm the royal family of Corona's personal physician; I have seen some...interesting...occurrences in my time."

Nik shook his head, still confused about what had happened, but feeling guilty for it nonetheless. "No, it was not intentional. I apologize, doctor, if I caused you injury." He paused, a worried look suddenly crossing his face. "The outburst...did it hurt Elsa?"

The doctor shook his head. "No. From what I saw, it only lashed out at me. If memory serves, it seemed to surround the both of you when it released, like it was trying to protect you both."

Nik thought on that for a moment. 'I'll have to remember this, and ask Kristoff's family about it,' he thought. To the doctor, he replied, "Again, I'm sorry if I hurt you or anyone else, doctor. Thank you for your help. And thank you for keeping this information confidential." With that, he turned and left the infirmary.

-

Nik wandered aimlessly for a while, delaying his meeting with the others. He had a lot on his mind, and he needed some time to sort things out. His magic lashing out at a person on its own worried him, but he'd find no answers here. Likewise, Elsa's missing powers were a question for Kristoff's troll family. But Hans' disappearance troubled and angered him. The man was escaping justice, and had attacked and injured his family. As a man of the North, he'd been taught that family was everything, even above honor. He couldn't let this go unanswered.

He found himself in the castle's chapel, standing in front of the altar. He looked around, not really sure how he'd gotten there. He DID notice that he was alone. He frowned, then knelt at the altar and drew Frostbite, one hand on the hilt, the other grasping the blade. Nik paused for a moment, unsure of what he was about to do; this would bind him until it was finished. Finally he nodded to himself, then slid the blade slowly across his palm; it drew a thin line of blood, and he let it drip onto the altar. "From this day forth, I swear a blood oath against Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles. I will do all in my power to repay him for the pain and suffering he has brought on my family, and the things and people he has taken from us," he spoke softly, yet loud enough to echo once through the room.

The strong wind that blew through the chapel just then was not due to his magic.

-

A short time later, he entered the war room to confer with his brothers and Eugene. If anyone noticed his freshly bandaged hand, they didn't acknowledge it. "So, any ideas on how to handle recapturing Hans?" he asked the group as he approached.

Johan was the first to speak, meeting his older brother's eyes. "Nik, my brother, we don't really think we can track him. The ship he left on flew no banner, and every kingdom that would harbor such a man will deny he's there. We cannot continue the war endlessly to search for one man. We could hire mercenaries, but they're driven by gold, not honor. They could be turned against us, a result we cannot risk. The other kingdoms that supported him have retreated to their own lands to lick their wounds in defeat; we'be been receiving messages that they wish to sue for peace. I speak for all of us when I say that, in this case, there's nothing we can do but wait for his next move, and try to be prepared."

"Do you all forget what he's done? He attacked your Queen's cousin, and took your Queen's powers! He tried to take all of our lives! If we don't track him down, if we do not bring him to justice, we may as well be accomplices to his crimes!" Nik exclaimed, his anger rising at the thought of Hans escaping him, his chances at repaying him slipping away. Eugene was the only one to step back; he'd been told his fellow King had magical powers, and was unsure if he would release them or not.

"Brother," Aksel said quietly, moving to Nik and resting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know Corona grieves its past King. Arendelle and the North grieve the injuries our Queen has received. But the man at fault for all of this is beyond our grasp. There is nothing we can do at this point. Gunnar is still in custody, his magical armor melted down. We can only wait and prepare." As he spoke, Nik shrugged the hand off and turned, pacing for a moment.

Johan nodded in agreement. "Our own lands have sent messages. We have matters at home that must be addressed. From there, with communications from our friends and allies, we can keep a network open that can catch him should he reappear," he pleaded. "The men also grow restless; they miss their families as well. Let us go home, my brother."

Nik collapsed into a chair, his head resting in his hands. He knew his brothers were right. 'I will not give up this time,' he thought to himself. 'I will one day see you brought to justice, Hans. I promise you that. Even if I must hunt you down myself, as I should have done to Orek after I read his letter.' Aloud, he stated, "Alright. We'll leave tomorrow. Aksel, take the fleet and make for Karland and Stonewell. Johan, you and I will take the Queen to Arendelle. We will then travel to Stonewell to collect Harold and bring him to Arendelle as well, where I can watch him closely."

He stood then, and walked to Eugene, taking his hand firmly. "Arendelle and the North will always be a message away, my friend. We thank you for your hospitality in these trying times." He tried to smile, but only managed a weak one.

Eugene's smile came easier. "And thank you for coming to our aid. It's because of you that we still have a kingdom, and that my family, all of it, is safe. Have a safe journey, my cousin."

Nik nodded and took his leave, returning to Elsa's side. "It's been decided. We'll return home tomorrow, my love," he told her when he arrived in the guest room she had been moved to. She nodded and beckoned him to her, wanting his arms around her. As he removed Frostbite and prepared for bed, she noticed the bandage on his hand; she almost asked, but decided against it. Finally, he laid down with her and held her through the night. Nik didn't sleep that night. He couldn't sleep that night; his mind was too full to sleep.

It was also the first time he heard her nightmare.

-

At the dock the next morning, Nik helped Elsa board the yacht, then turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Are you sure you won't return with us? Just Sven?"

"Yes," Anna informed him. "We're going to stay for a while, to see Corona and help Rapunzel and Eugene with their little girl. It's the least we can do for them. We'll see you and Elsa in two months' time." She hugged him and turned to bid her sister farewell.

Kristoff approached next, glancing over to where Sven was settling down. "Sven needs to return home. The weather here is far too warm for him. He'll be much better off at home." He smiled and extended his hand to Nik.

Nik took his hand and shook it. "I'll see to him. He's a part of the family, and we must all watch out for one another. Farewell, brother. We shall await your return." He pulled Kristoff into a brotherly embrace, then turned to settle Elsa below decks while Kristoff and Anna disembarked.

The captain issued commands to hoist sail, and the ship slid away from the dock and out onto the water. Nik stayed below with Elsa, afraid use his magic and remind her of what she'd lost. He'd heard all of her nightmare last night several times, and it worried him that she might be hurting inside, and just too afraid to admit it.


	30. Dreams of Foreboding

She stood in a dark room again, listening to the screams of Anna, Kristoff, and Nik. Over them all, she could hear a baby's cries. "Where are you? I'm here, I'm here! Where are you?" she yelled, somehow knowing all she would hear were the screams. At the edge of her vision, she began to see an orange glow. Elsa turned in a slow circle, watching the flames approach again, knowing they would reach her and overcome her once more.

She reached out with her magic, knowing it wouldn't come, but trying to stop the flames anyway. She suddenly realized she had the dagger Nik had given her in her hand. She brought it up in front of her face and watched the blade as it pulsed blue. She didn't understand why she had it, or why it was glowing. She lowered it again when she heard the laughter drown out all else, the flames licking at her legs again. She began to choke on the smoke and heat, and knew the end was coming...

-

Elsa woke with a start, stifling the scream that used to come with that nightmare. She couldn't get rid of it, and had no idea what it meant. She had it almost every night, but she did know it wasn't't as intense when Nik was near. 'Thankfully he should return from Stonewell tonight,' she thought to herself.

She laid back in the bed, but sleep refused to come. She looked out the window and noticed the sky was lightening as the day approached. As the sun crept higher and changed the sky from night's dark blue to dawn's yellowish orange glow, she was reminded of another glow: her dagger. She sat up again, thinking hard. The dagger was a new addition to the dream. She had put it in the drawer of her desk when they returned from Corona and hadn't looked at it since. The sight of it had saddened her, and with the nightmare she didn't want any more reminders of her lost powers. She was actually relieved that she couldn't hurt anyone with them anymore.

Suddenly sick, Elsa slipped into her robe and slippers and went to throw up. As she was cleaning up, she thought on that as well. She'd been sick every morning for the last week, and hadn't had her cycle in some time. She'd attributed her last missed one to the stress of the war, but she was about to miss another. When she looked at herself in the mirror, a single thought came to her mind: the night of their wedding. It had been an incredible night, and now that she put the pieces together, she was fairly certain she was pregnant from it. A smile crossed her face, followed quickly with a frown of concern; she would check with the doctors today, but she was more curious how Nik would take the news.

Elsa went to her study, her thoughts once again returning to the dagger. 'Didn't I once read that women have trouble concentrating when they're pregnant?' She smiled at the thought, then sat at her desk and grabbed the knob to the drawer containing the blade. She hesitated, somewhat afraid of what she might find. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and opened the drawer; the blue steel laid in the drawer, almost glowing in the darkness. A piece of paper rested under it, with Nik's handwriting on it. She reached in and picked up the dagger, then dropped it back into the drawer quickly, where it landed with a heavy thunk.

Her dagger was as cold as ice.

-

"Arendelle, at last," Nik said aloud. He'd needed to return to Stonewell to handle some affairs inside the North. There had been a skirmish along the northwestern border with some wild folk, so he had established an outpost with a twofold purpose: it gave the Kingdom a solid and permanent presence along that section of the border, and the commander in charge was also a skilled negotiator who might be able to settle some of the tensions with the wild folk.

He was now returning from Stonewell for the second time since the battle for Corona. His first trip had been to bring Harold to Arendelle, and to oversee the redistribution of military supplies necessary to ensure the protection of the North, Arendelle, and all the territories. Because the North had more existing and raw materials, arrangements had been made and routes established to equip the new garrisons planned around Arendelle's territories.

There had been no word on Hans, and Harold couldn't provide a definitive lead on where he may have gone. It troubled Nik that his disappearance could be so complete. Part of him hoped they would never see Hans again, but deep down he knew the man would reappear somewhere. He regretted the blood oath he had taken, but it was too late to change that now. His only hope was that when the man reappeared, they would be ready to deal with the threat.

In an effort to keep his mind off Hans, he'd also made several excursions with Kristoff's ice teams to inspect their supplies. Those trips had actually worked rather well, as he'd learned much about the ice trade, and at times didn't think on Hans for days. The cold mountain air also helped to clear his mind. Nik thought back to the trip when he and Sven stopped off to visit with Kristoff's troll family.

-

He'd sent the rest of the team on ahead, then took the turnoff to the old ruins the trolls called home. As he and Sven passed into the Valley of the Living Rock, he couldn't help but admire its beauty. When they arrived, he dismounted and slowly made his way to the middle of the ruins. "Hello? Is anyone around? I would just like to talk, and bring you news on Kristoff and Anna," he began, slowly turning in a circle. Sven pranced merrily around the stones, sniffing and nudging a few.

The stones rolled to him, and the trolls made their appearance. A few of them whispered to one another, and he thought he heard someone mutter 'the King of Storms'; he didn't remember ever meeting these trolls, but they apparently knew who he was. One of the eldest trolls rolled right before Nik, and bowed respectfully. "I am called Pabbie by some, Granpabbie by more. What may we do for you, Your Majesty?" he asked politely.

Nik knelt down, feeling awkward towering over the diminutive rock trolls. "I've come just to talk, and to bring you word on Kristoff and Anna. I have some questions, and I didn't know where else to turn for the answers I seek. Kristoff has spoken highly of you as his family, and as mystical, magical beings, I hoped you might be able to help me," he added hesitantly.

"Of course, Nikolaus. Please, come sit with me." Granpabbie turned and rolled to a small stone ledge, climbing up on it and sitting. Nik chose a spot in front of the troll and sat on the ground cross-legged. It put him almost eye level with the old troll, and made him feel less awkward. Granpabbie leaned forward and spoke softly. "So what is it you would like to understand, King Nikolaus?"

Nik hesitated, unsure how to begin. He frowned, then decided to start with the battle with Hans. "There have been many magical occurrences of late. Elsa and I travelled to Corona to rescue the King and Queen from an invasion. During the final attack, a man who had apparently gained fire powers we never knew he had struck her with them in the forehead. Some of her hair has turned brown, and she cannot call her own magic now. She has terrible nightmares almost every night, and she wakes screaming quite often. I've sat up listening to her many times, and she often says things about fire, and asks where we all are while she sleeps. She won't share the details of the dream with me, however," Nik told the old troll, the words coming more freely as he continued. "I fear for her. She seems happier in her waking hours without her powers, but the nightmares make me think she's still hurting inside. I don't know what to do for her, and it pains me to see her suffer."

Granpabbie considered Nik's words for a few moments before saying anything. When he finally did speak, he looked deep into Nik's eyes. "King Nikolaus, magic is a strange and unpredictable thing in any form. It is difficult to say what has happened to Queen Elsa. But let us first start with you. You have learned to control your own powers?"

Nik stared in shock at Granpabbie for a moment, not sure what to say or how the old troll knew he had magic. "How did you know I have powers? Few know that I do, though I suspect that number has increased substantially after Corona. Did Kristoff tell you? Have rumors spread this quickly? What else do you know of me?" he asked, concerned now that he shouldn't have come, and frightened of the answers he might find.

Granpabbie leaned forward and smiled. "I have met you before, long ago. As a small child, your mood determined the weather around Stonewell, to the point that visitors almost stopped coming. Your father knew this would be bad for the kingdom, but also loved you too much to make you deny part of who you are. So he brought you here, seeking advice. I encouraged him to help you practice with the magic, and to find a constructive way to focus your power into a force for good. From all that I have heard, you have been very successful."

Granpabbie paused, feeling with his magic then. "Let me see that," he said, pointing at Frostbite's hilt. Nik drew the sword and handed it to the old troll silently, hilt first. Granpabbie lifted it and inspected it closely, a smile of admiration on his face. "Ah, I have not seen this blade in many, many years. Your great grandfather forged it from steel and an amplification amulet, to enhance his own earth powers when he quelled the wars and created the Northern Alliance. It has served you well? And it still enhances your own magic?"

Nik nodded and accepted the blade back from Granpabbie. "My father was letting me use it while practicing once, and he noticed that, while I had more power with the sword, that power was also easier to focus and wield. From that day on, Frostbite has been mine," Nik recalled, swimming through memories of his childhood. "I always wondered why the blade acted as it does."

"That blade will amplify the natural power of anyone who wields it," Granpabbie began. He suddenly became very serious. "Nikolaus, there are many magic talismans in the world. Armor, weapons; jewelry is most common. Some are specific to a type of magic, others are not. Frostbite is specific to natural magic, but would be useless for someone granted magic through a curse or other talisman." The old troll paused here, considering something. "The man you encountered in Corona, was he wearing a ring or medallion at all?"

Nik thought hard, recalling the bright flash on Hans' right hand when he released the fireball in the throne room in Corona. "A ring. A gold ring, with what appeared to be a large ruby on it," Nik told him. "I hadn't thought much of it at the time, as Elsa had just been hit."

"Ah," Granpabbie started with a nod. "So it is not natural magic, and therefore much more dangerous. This type of magic is far less predictable and vastly more unstable. Here is what I think: Elsa's powers are not gone, but simply blocked from her mind. The dreams she keeps having are her body trying to remind her mind of those powers," he explained. He noticed Nik's confused expression, and continued. "You see, Nikolaus, the body never forgets magic. The mind will, but the body cannot. For example, Elsa's cousin Rapunzel once had healing powers. When her hair was cut, she lost the ability to control those powers, but her body will remember them forever. In times of extreme emotion, those powers may resurface in her, and have at least once, when she healed her husband from a lethal wound. Her children stand a strong chance of developing magical powers because of this. The same will be true of any children you and Elsa may have, and even Anna and Kristoff, though to a lesser degree. Magic, once introduced to a bloodline, becomes hereditary. It will often miss several generations, but it will ALWAYS resurface when it is needed."

Nik thought on this for a moment. "So you are saying that Elsa's powers may return?" he asked, not daring to hope yet.

"That depends on Elsa. There are talismans out there that could help her regain her powers, but she must want them back. If she chooses to live without her powers, then they will remain blocked. It is her choice," Granpabbie stressed. "You cannot make her want her powers back. She must decide on her own. Even I cannot help her as I helped Anna as a child. Because she already had powers, anything I might do could make things worse."

Nik frowned, thinking. "So if she possessed a powerful talisman that matched her ice powers, and wanted them back, they might return?" Hope began to rise inside him. He silently promised himself he would find such a talisman in case Elsa ever wanted to try.

"That is correct, Nikolaus. You are a very intelligent man. I believe you would have figured this out on your own," Granpabbie complimented. The old troll smiled. "Love her and support her, Your Majesty. It is the best thing you can do for her."

Nik smiled in return at that. "I always will. There are a few other matters I'm curious about," he hesitated, unsure if Granpabbie would be able to answer. He pulled out a drawing of Elsa's dagger, and held it out for the old troll. Granpabbie accepted it and studied it while Nik continued. "This dagger belonged to my mother, and hers before, as far back as anyone can remember. I gave it to Elsa on her birthday this year. When she used it during the battle at Corona, it...well, I've never seen anything like it," he tried to explain. "The blade turned to a sword of ice, as hard and strong as almost any steel blade. Have you ever—"

"I know this blade," Granpabbie interrupted, "though it has been long since I have seen it, longer ago than your own. The blade glows blue, like a winter sky?" When Nik nodded, he continued. "It is specific to natural ice and snow magic, and will only respond to those who hold that power. It is a fitting weapon for Queen Elsa; its name is Coldsaber, and it is older than I am. It is a powerful weapon, and with practice the formation of the blade can be controlled."

"Coldsaber," Nik mused thoughtfully. "I'll have to tell her, or perhaps leave a note with it, since she no longer carries it. She's refused to look at it since Corona." Looking up at Granpabbie again, he continued his questioning. "There is one final important thing I must ask about. Just after Elsa was struck, I was holding her, and a doctor approached. When he tried to touch me, my magic apparently lashed out at him, but didn't hurt her. I have no memory of using my magic, or even summoning it. The doctor told me later that my magic surrounded both Elsa and I just before it struck him. Do you have any idea what might have happened?"

Granpabbie looked deep into his eyes, as if considering something. After a moment, he finally spoke. "Nikolaus, you and Elsa have a very deep bond. And as you spend more time together, it will get deeper. Your magic knows her and hers, and therefore will protect the both of you if she is incapacitated and near you. Her magic, if it returns, will likewise protect you in a similar situation. That is all I can tell you on the matter."

Nik sensed there was more the old troll wasn't saying, but elected not to press the matter further. He'd already been given much to consider, and he felt that more might have overwhelmed him. It was enough to know that his magic would protect the woman he loved.

He stayed a while longer, telling the trolls of the battle for Corona and how Kristoff and Anna had stayed behind to help Eugene and Rapunzel with the new baby, Lisbeth. He left around dusk.

-

Coming back from his reverie, Nik disembarked immediately when the ship docked. His horse was already waiting, and he wasted no time making his way through the city to the castle and his wife. The guards tried to keep up with him, but he quickly left them behind. He had been apart from her for too long, but then an hour was too long in his mind. He found her waiting for him in the courtyard.

After dismounting, Nik almost ran to her and swept her up in his arms, spinning her around. It elicited a happy laugh and a smile from her, a smile he returned gladly. "Elsa my love, you look positively radiant. Every hour away from you seems an eternity," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "I have missed you so very much."

She smiled up at him when he set her feet back on the ground. "And I missed you. I also have some news for you. We received a message yesterday that Anna and Kristoff will be boarding a ship for Arendelle at the end of the week, so they'll be home soon." She paused here, nervous about what his reaction to the rest of her news might be. "And I'm..."

Her voice became so low he couldn't hear what she said, but he swore she'd muttered the word pregnant. "I'm sorry love, what was the last thing you said?" He was truly curious, because whatever she'd murmured sounded important; he hoped it was what he thought he'd heard.

"I'm..." she hesitated, still not sure how he would take this news. She finally decided to just blurt out the word. "Pregnant. About two months or so. The doctors confirmed it today," she added quickly. She looked up at him, waiting for his reaction.

The look of elation on his face was more than she could have hoped for. He picked her up once again and spun her around, whooping loudly. "We're having a baby?! We're having a baby!" he repeated when she nodded. "Oh Elsa, I'm so happy!" He scooped her up again and carried her inside, elated at the prospect of becoming a father. Neither of them could wait to tell Anna and Kristoff.

The first place he took her, though, was straight to their bedchamber. He fell into bed with her, where he proceeded to show her just how happy he was to be home, and to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested in some glimpses into Nik and Elsa's intimate life, the remainder of this scene has been added to "Rushed Wedding, Unrushed Love," as chapter three. It can be found in my profile, since the site will not allow me to link to it here. Just remember, that story is rated M so this one can remain something less. This story will probably become T soon, so keep an eye out!


	31. Even a Lame Horse Can Run

He had managed to convince the new jailer that, with his bad arm, he was no longer a threat. It'd taken several days and numerous examples of him dropping his food with his right hand, but the idiot had finally released his chains. When the morning guard came in, he'd smashed his head against the wall. The dungeons were apparently being staffed lighter, as the daytime guard was the only one down there today.

Now, Gunnar slipped through the secret passageways he'd been forced to memorize before the attack months ago. His destination was ahead. He had what Hans had wanted him to get before, so all he had to do was slip onto this ship unnoticed, then make contact with the captain and convince the man to drop him at his final destination, where Hans would be waiting. He could promise the man anything he wanted, and Hans would pay it for what he carried.

-

"Thank you so much for your help these last two months, Anna," Rapunzel said with a smile as she embraced her cousin. "You'll be a great mom someday. Thank you for helping me learn how to be one."

"It's been a pleasure. I wish you all the best," Anna replied, smiling brightly. "You picked a beautiful name for her. She's up in the nursery?"

"Yes. Sleeping soundly. Lisbeth is such a little angel," Rapunzel remarked, the love for her daughter very evident.

Eugene sighed and wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's waist. "Yes, she is. I never thought I'd be a family man, yet here I stand. Good luck to both of you," he said as he shook Kristoff's outstretched hand. "And give Nik and Elsa our regards."

"We will. It's been great seeing Corona," Kristoff replied. "But we really must get back to Arendelle. Who knows what my assistants have done to the ice trade in my absence. And I miss Sven. Perhaps we can come back again soon."

With that, he and Anna boarded the ship. As it slowly picked up speed and moved out to sea, they waved one final time to their hosts, then retired to their quarters. Kristoff still wasn't too comfortable on a boat, preferring his sled and reindeer or his own two feet. They settled in for the several day voyage.

-

A few hours later, Eugene rushed into the nursery, a worried expression on his face. "Blondie, what is it? The servant said..." his voice trailed off when he saw her standing on the other side of Lisbeth's crib, staring down into it while she cried. He approached slowly, and what he saw made his heart drop. Or rather, what he DIDN'T see.

"It's happening again," Rapunzel cried, unable to meet his eyes. "Our daughter's been stolen." She sank to her knees, and Eugene quickly moved around the crib to pick her up and hold her. He'd just sat down on the couch, cradling her, when the Captain of the castle garrison ran in.

"Your Majesties!" he breathed harshly, having ran the whole way there. "Gunnar has escaped!" With those words, Eugene's heart dropped further; they all knew exactly who had the little Princess. Where he was taking her, on the other hand, remained unanswered. Another horrifying thought crossed his mind, and he squeezed Rapunzel tighter.

"We have to send word to Arendelle," Eugene whispered. "Nik and Elsa need to know. Anna and Kristoff might not make it home."

-

Gunnar had promised the captain quite a bit, and he hoped Hans could deliver. Once he found out the Princess of Arendelle and her husband were on board, he knew Hans would want them as well. He had to make sure they disembarked with him. Things might finally be turning around for his master, too.

He'd managed to keep his package quiet for the trip so far, mostly by staying in the cargo hold away from anyone else. The captain had just informed him that they were about a day from his destination; it was now time to secure those two as well. He smiled as he walked silently along the halls of the ship; he had a meeting to get to. He hoped his package would stay quiet for just a little longer.

-

Kristoff jumped up and moved in front of Anna when the door to their quarters burst open. Several armed men charged into the room, slamming him into the wall and pinning his arms, tying them behind his back. Anna had likewise struggled, but her arms were bound as well. Kristoff kicked out at the nearest man, only to be hit in the back of the head hard. His head thumped against the wall, and he leaned into it, dazed.

"Any more outbursts like that, and a throbbing head will be the least of your worries," one of the men told them. "Now be good little kids and follow along," he told them and pushed them both forward.

"What's the meaning of this?" Anna demanded as they were ushered through the ship. "You're aware that I am the Princess of Arendelle, and by extension the North? My sister and her husband will NOT stand for this! Release us, or face their wrath!"

They entered the Captain's quarters as she said the last. The Captain stood to the side, watching them enter. His face was completely impassive, and he refused to meet Anna's eyes when she glared at him. Behind the Captain's desk, Gunnar stood. "That's the general idea, my dear," he sneered. "You'll be perfect bait to lure the King to Hans, where he'll be destroyed."

"You're no match for him, or my sister!" Anna bluffed, her eyes boring into the giant soldier. She knew Elsa's powers were gone, but she hoped this monster was unaware. "The two of them will easily stop the two of you. Did you forget the last time you crossed their path?"

Gunnar smiled. "I know your sister is powerless. And I doubt your King will use his power in full against us. Corona will also fall; I have ensured that for my master. We have one other card to play." With that, he turned and lifted a bundle. He held it up with his left arm, his right shaking as he pulled down the top of the cloth.

Rapunzel's daughter looked out at them. Kristoff and Anna gasped. "How? She was in her nursery asleep when we left!" Anna cried, a confused look on her face.

"A doll. It's amazing how dull a nanny can be. I'm not the most intelligent, as I'm just a soldier, but I'm smart enough to know when a babe is not a babe," he commented, an evil smile on his face. "By now, word of her disappearance should have reached your King and Queen. They should also know that you two have been taken as well. When we land, both kingdoms will be sent messages that they are to surrender their thrones to the Southern Isles and Hans, or they will never see any of you again. Not alive anyway," he laughed. "Take them below!"

-

Once in their cell, Kristoff and Anna huddled in a corner. "What do we do, Kristoff? Do you think Elsa and Nik will give in?" She looked up at him, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I don't know, Anna," he admitted as he looked down into her teal eyes. "But I'm sure they'll think of something." With that, he pulled her close and held her as she cried.


	32. I Need a Hero

Nik sat at the desk in their study, going over some papers while Elsa lounged on the couch reading. Suddenly, Kai hurried in without knocking. "Excuse my intrusion, Your Majesties," he apologized quickly, "but this just arrived directly from Corona. The messenger says it is of the utmost importance." He held out a letter, and Nik took it.

He opened it and read it quickly, then slammed his fist down on the desk hard enough to make Elsa and Kai both jump. She rose and went to him, while Kai took a few steps back toward the door. A reaction like that could only mean bad news, and the herald knew what could happen when tempers flared in this castle. "What does it say, Nik?" Elsa asked quietly, her hand resting on his shoulder, her voice quaking slightly.

Nik closed his eyes and laid the letter down. "Lisbeth has been kidnapped. And Gunnar has escaped," he said slowly. Then he turned and opened his eyes, meeting her open-mouthed stare. She saw the worry in his eyes immediately as the gold flecks swirled in his bluish green eyes. "They both disappeared the day Anna and Kristoff left for home."

Her heart sank. If this letter reached them before her sister and brother in law, then where were they? Fear filled her, and Nik rose and wrapped his arms around her. They were both sure they knew what happened. She leaned into his warmth and began to sob.

-

A day later, another troubling message arrived, this one verbally. "Your Majesties," Kai said as he led a man into the family dining room. He knew he was interrupting their dinner, but he had little choice; the man had been quite insistent. "This messenger just arrived." He met Nik's hard stare with a pale face. "He's from the Southern Isles."

The man didn't bow, but shouldered past Kai and began speaking. "I bring word from Prince Hans. He wishes to inform you that he has Princess Anna and the ice harvester, along with Princess Lisbeth of Corona," he began, an air of superiority to his voice. "To ensure their safety, he demands that both Kingdoms be turned over to his rule." He paused and looked at Elsa with a devious smile. "He also demands that you denounce your marriage as a sham, and take him as your husband and King."

Nik stood and stared at the messenger as the man spoke, his anger rising, and his magic with it. Aksel and Johan both tensed as the air charged, but it was Elsa's reaction that reminded him that killing the messenger would get him nowhere.

"No!" Elsa shouted as she rose. "He can't do this! He can't just kidnap them all! And I will NOT denounce my marriage! Nik, what do we do?" She turned to Nik and clung to him, tears welling in her eyes; she was scared for her sister, Kristoff, and little Lisbeth. She couldn't believe Hans could manage a kidnapping of this scale. They all knew he could scheme, but no one expected this.

The messenger bowed finally before he answered her. "The answer is simple. To accept his terms and save your family, you are to travel to the Southern Island and marry him." The arrogant smile on his face widened as he spoke.

Nik held Elsa, standing in front of their chairs. He looked at the Southern Isles man with a glassy stare, his magic boiling just below the surface. "You are fortunate that I don't send blood messages," he told the messenger coldly. To Kai, he ordered, "Kai, see this man back to his ship. If he gives you any trouble, see him to the dungeon." Kai nodded quickly, and escorted the man from the room, closing the door behind them.

Elsa still held on to his shirt, sobbing. "Shhh, Elsa, love," he soothed her, his hand slowly caressing her back. "Now that we know where they are, I think I have a plan." Still holding her, he looked at Johan and Aksel. "Collect Harold. We need inside knowledge of the castle they're being held at. We're going to get them out," he assured them all.

-

A few hours later, they were assembled in the Small Council chambers in the Arendelle castle. They gathered around the table, going over a map of the small island. "This is the same castle the meeting this spring was held at," Nik commented. "It was a fairly large castle, though much of it was falling apart. Where would he hold them, Harold?"

Harold considered for a moment, then replied, "Probably in the old cellars under the crumbling section here." He pointed toward an older section of the castle. "It's the area he was released in, and where he spent quite a bit of time preparing his plans. He may have brought his dark wizard there as well."

"Then that's where we will look. It's safe to presume they'll be expecting us," Nik thought aloud. "A large force will ensure we won't reach them alive. My thought is just a few of us, maybe four. A commando force, if you will." He looked around the room at his brothers, Elsa, and Harold. "Not you, Elsa. I will NOT endanger you or our child. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Besides, our kingdom needs a strong ruler. If I should fall, the people will look to you to protect and lead them."

Elsa nodded solemnly. "I don't like it, but I understand, love. I will stay here. I hope you return to me safely," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She hated the thought of losing him.

Johan and Aksel looked at one another in silent communication, then turned to Nik. "You aren't going without us, Nik. We've stood by you in every other trial you've faced; it would be unacceptable to do otherwise now," Aksel told him, standing tall and placing his closed fist over his heart. "Our swords are yours forever." Johan nodded in silent agreement, copying his younger brother's salute.

Harold frowned, then spoke up, "I'll go as well. You'll need my knowledge of the castle. I used to play there often with Hans and the others, so I know it fairly well. I will stand against my brothers with you." He met Nik's gaze unflinchingly.

Nik looked around the room at the three men. He knew he could trust his brothers without question. He decided he would simply HAVE to trust Harold. The boy had been nothing but truthful, faithful, and loyal since his capture months ago. "So be it. We leave in the morning. Collect your things." He turned to Elsa and held her tightly. "I will return with all three of them, Elsa. I promise you," he said, then leaned down to kiss her.

She returned the kiss and clung to him, not wanting to let go. "See that you do, husband. Your child and I need you," she reminded him, then released him and retired to their rooms.

-

The next morning, Nik and his commando force slipped out of the harbor in the predawn fog on a small, unmarked vessel. Elsa hadn't seen him off on the dock, but had given him a very fond and memorable farewell in their room; he intended to return to her quickly. Nik called on his magic, bringing a strong wind that pushed them toward the southern island and the man who held their loved ones captive.

Elsa watched from the window of their room, her heart heavy watching him leave yet again. She clung to the hope that he would return soon with her sister. She couldn't bear the thought of her child never knowing its father.

-

The rain made the ground treacherous, but the thunderstorm was necessary to mask their approach. The thunder and rain concealed any sounds they might make, and the wind and flying debris provided adequate cover as they crept up the beach, since there were few trees. All four men had their swords at the ready in case they happened upon any sentries. So far there had been none.

They all followed Harold, who led them to a hidden door along the castle wall. It lead to a stairwell that wound up to the battlements and down to the cellars. The four men slipped inside, shaking the rain from their equipment. Nik indicated for Harold to lead, while Aksel brought up the rear. Nik and Johan strode along in the center of the group.

They arrived in the cellars, immediately noticing how warm it was. The heat felt almost unnatural, as cellars were usually damp and cold. As they slid down the hallway, Nik moved up beside Harold, his magic waiting at his fingertips. He wanted to be prepared for an immediate release in the event of an ambush.

Up ahead, they could hear the soft cries of a baby. They crept forward, Nik taking the lead. He approached an open door, using Frostbite's reflective blue blade as a mirror to peer around the corner. He could see a crib and an old woman sleeping in a rocker; a nurse, no doubt. He certainly didn't think Hans capable of caring for a child. The woman didn't stir as he crept around the corner, Johan and Aksel behind him. Harold stayed at the doorway to watch and listen for guards.

Aksel moved to the crib and lifted the girl from it, coddling her to calm her crying. "It's her," he whispered. "It's the little Princess of Corona." He held her protectively as he moved over to his eldest brother.

Johan quickly tied the old woman, covering her mouth with a swaddling cloth to keep her from screaming. "We come on behalf of Arendelle, the North, and Corona," he explained quietly, her eyes wide with terror. "We're here for the princesses. If you value your life, stay silent." Once she was secure, he moved by his brothers. "What do we do, Majesty?"

Nik thought quickly. "Get her to the ship, and move it to deeper waters immediately. Harold and I will continue searching for Anna and Kristoff. When we find them, we'll escape and a bolt of lightning will illuminate Frostbite to signal you. If the storm ends suddenly, make for Arendelle with all haste, for we've been captured. Get Lisbeth to safety."

Johan and Aksel nodded and made for the stairwell. Nik and Harold moved further into the cellars, where the temperature seemed to be getting warmer. They finally approached another doorway, where dim lighting and voices drifted out. Using Frostbite as a mirror again, Nik peered around the corner and caught a glimpse of Kristoff. "They're inside," he whispered to Harold.

"I know. I put them there," a familiar deep voice said from behind him. Nik turned just in time to avoid an awkwardly swung sword. He saw Harold sprawled on the floor, and looked up to see Gunnar, holding a sword in his left hand. "And you'll be joining them, if you live." He swung again.

Nik dodged quickly, then brought Frostbite around in a tight arc. He easily knocked Gunnar's sword aside, then brought his own back around and caught the big man in the side. Gunnar's lack of armor let the blade slice deep, and as Nik pulled it back, the man slumped over, spitting blood. The unfocused stare on the fallen soldier's face spoke of death.

Nik rushed into the room, his element of surprise lost. He looked around quickly, seeing no one but Kristoff and Anna, though there were many shadows he could not see into. He moved toward the two tied to chairs, intent on his mission. They would all escape to safety.

"Nik, behind you!" Anna yelled suddenly, just as the hilt of a sword hit him in the back of the head. He collapsed to his hands and knees, Frostbite clattering a few feet away by the wall. He lifted his head, his vision slightly blurry. He tried to focus his eyes, but his head pounded from where he'd been struck.

Hans stepped from the shadows, a smile on his face. "Well done, little brother. I see I finally brought you to your senses. You've delivered one thing I wanted, though it took you long enough." He drew a sword and held it to Nik's neck. "Now, to return this and get what I really want." He raised the blade slowly. Anna screamed.

"Wait, Hans!" Harold interrupted, placing a hand on his brother's wrist, stopping the kill. "I've learned something in my time with them. Elsa will respond more rapidly if we send her a message that he's alive and whole. She may even come herself to try to free them all." His expression pleaded with his brother to not kill the King of Arendelle and the North.

Hans paused and thought for a moment, his desire to end Nik warring with his mad desire for Elsa. Finally he smiled. "How right you are, Harold. Thank you. Tie him up, and make sure his hands are closed and behind his back. We don't want him trying anything foolish." Then he brought the hilt of his sword down on Nik's temple, knocking him unconscious.

-

Outside, Johan and Aksel watched the storm dissipate, the mid morning sun beginning to shine. Silently, they turned the small vessel to sea, making for Arendelle as quickly as they could. Neither man looked the other in the eye, but they both knew the other shed tears. Neither was prepared to deliver the bad news to their Queen. They could only guess how she would react.


	33. Elsa's Sacrifice

Elsa stood on the deck of the Queen's yacht, the stiff breeze blowing her brown-streaked platinum hair as it fell down her back in a single, thick braid. She stared out over the water at the crumbling structure, noting how much it resembled how she felt: broken down, hopeless, a relic of what once was. Only days ago, Johan and Aksel had returned with Lisbeth and delivered the horrible news of Nik's capture. Eugene and Rapunzel had arrived shortly before the Princes, and were overjoyed to see their daughter again, yet she could take little pleasure from that reunion while the rest of her family was captive.

A day later, a messenger arrived with formal word that Nik was a prisoner, and new demands that Elsa denounce her marriage as a spell-induced forgery, and take Hans, making him the ruler of Arendelle and the North. Johan had fervently insisted that she not do so, that his brother would want her to remain strong. Aksel had gone north after dropping off Johan and the Princess to once again marshal the Northern army, this time to launch an assault on the Southern Isles. He intended to rescue them all if possible, and lay waste to the entire kingdom if not. Messages sent after him commanding him to stop went unanswered.

Elsa had promised them all an answer the next day. Instead, she slipped down to the Queen's yacht that night after everyone had retired, waking the crew and ordering them to take her to the Southern Island. Captain Seward, a recent transfer along with his First Mate, Karl Pollox, questioned her, but finally gave way. "As our Queen commands, so it shall be," the Captain had finally stated.

She took nothing but the dress she wore and the dagger Nik had given her strapped to her thigh, hidden. She'd found his note, and was both pleased and concerned; Coldsaber was a fitting name for the weapon, but why he'd asked Granpabbie about it made her wonder if there was more his note didn't say. However, she found its cold oddly comforting, despite her wish to never regain her magic. The blade still appeared in her dreams, though why she couldn't say.

Now she stood staring out at the old castle as the ship slowly moved to the dock. When it stopped moving, several guards came forward to escort her inside. She insisted that the men aboard be allowed to leave with the ship, and the dock master agreed, for the price of any gold coin on the ship. With her men's safety guaranteed, she allowed the guards to escort her inside.

They proceeded down several flights of stairs and through a series of passageways to the castle cellars. Oddly, the cellars were not damp and cool as she'd expected, but rather dry and very warm. As they moved deeper in silence, the heat became more and more intense, until it almost felt like walking through an inferno. The icy blade against her leg was very comforting at this point, as it gave her something to focus on instead of the heat.

They finally entered a small, dimly lit chamber. Elsa glanced around, recognizing it as the room from her dreams, a room she'd never been in before. Along one wall, Anna and Kristoff were bound in chairs. Next to them, Nik sat tied on a stool, his arms crossed behind his back awkwardly. She gasped and teared up when she saw his bruised face staring at the floor. His captors had obviously not been gentle with him. When he looked up and saw her, he shouted out, "No! Elsa, please, don't!" Hans silenced him by bashing him across the face yet again, snapping his head back from the force of the blow.

"I see you've arrived, finally," Hans crooned as he turned to Elsa. "Finally admitted to yourself that you truly love me, and not him? It's about time." He studied her for a moment and frowned. "You're changed. Something is different about you." Then he smiled wickedly, a thought apparently coming to him. "Ah, yes, that's correct. Gunnar told me your powers are gone."

Elsa stared at him coolly. "Understand this, Hans. I remember how things played out at my coronation. Anna stopped you from killing me by sacrificing herself. You never loved either of us, just the chance for a throne. I'm here because I love all three of them." She paused, and her hand moved toward her stomach to protect the baby; she caught herself before she gave away that secret, and her hand went back to her side. "You have me captive. I won't fight you. Just let them go," she pleaded.

Hans strode over and stood before her. Reaching out, he pulled out one of her brown locks of hair and ran it through his fingers, letting it fall into her face. He smiled coldly before winding back and striking her across the face, sending her to her knees. "And you understand this, beloved; you will never again speak to me like that. I am your master now, and you will live only to obey me, and to give me heirs. Understand?"

She didn't answer, but instead remained crouched on the floor, her hand moving to the hilt of Coldsaber. Her face stung where his hand had struck her; she knew that it would leave a bruise. 'If he comes near me again, I will drive this through his chest,' she thought to herself as he moved away. She lifted her head to see what he would do next.

"As punishment for your tone, I will make you watch the execution of your former husband," Hans gloated. He flashed his right hand, showing the gold band with the fiery ruby. "This ring grants me the power to control heat and flame. I will use it to cook King Nikolaus in his armor! When he's gone, we will discuss the fate of your sister and her husband. I doubt we'll need him, but I may want another concubine." He smiled at Elsa's horrified expression, and laughed when he heard Anna curse and struggle against her bonds.

"My Lord," Harold stepped forward, stopping between Hans and Nik. "If you are a man of your word, you promised Queen Elsa you would let them all go free if she surrendered. She has done so, you must uphold your end of the bargain," he protested.

Hans lifted his hand and placed it on Harold's shoulder. "Ah, so right you are, little brother. But I didn't say when, and I never said they'd be alive." He began to release his magic into Harold's shoulder, slowly at first, and his brother grimaced in pain. "And for standing against me once again, nor shall you." He released a fiery blast of magic down through Harold's body, burning through his heart and turning his insides to ash. Hans released his brother's shoulder, and the lifeless body fell away with a thump.

Hans looked around the room. "Anyone else care to stand in my way? Elsa?" He stared at her intently.

She shook her head, but looked up to meet his gaze. "I only want to know, my lord, where is the dark wizard who granted you this power? Surely he warned you about the overuse of it. Everyone with great power must learn that lesson," she reminded him, thinking of her own lesson and how she nearly lost Anna. She wondered silently what Nik's was, and hoped they would both live so she could find out.

Hans pointed to the fireplace and the pile of ashes there. "He reminded me of that too many times, I'm afraid. I grew weary of his babbling and turned him to the ashes he so loved. Never again speak of him, or of the overuse of my power. You have none of your own now, so you have no room to speak." With an evil smile, he added, "And my wife should know not to speak unless allowed to, and then to only say what I want to hear. We'll need to work on that."

Turning his gaze next to Nik, he smiled. "Ah, and now for this fool. For a year now you've stood in my way. No longer. The great King of the North, bound and helpless in front of me, and I will take his life. I'm close, so very close to seeing my dreams and desires realized. Any last words, Nikolaus?" Hans asked idly.

"None you'd want to hear." Nik had no intention of wasting words on him. He wanted to say something to Elsa, but he couldn't risk this maniac turning on his wife and unborn child.

Hans nodded. "So be it." He raised his hand, and began slowly heating Nik's armor while it was still on his body. "Have the good taste to die this time, won't you?" he sneered. "Amazing how easy killing becomes once you have power. If you'd been more ruthless and less honorable, you might have beaten me, Nikolaus!"

Nik sat still, feeling the temperature of his armor rise. He began to sweat, but was determined not to make a sound and give Hans any satisfaction. He certainly wouldn't beg. So he sat there, the thunderstorm raging in his eyes, but unable to focus any power as he began to sweat. He deeply wished he could; Hans would see what real magic looked like.

-

Aboard the Queen's yacht, the men hunkered down and held on. Captain Seward and his First Mate, Commander Pollox, had watched as a massive storm moved in, and had been amazed at the speed with which it did. The winds snapped at the lines, and the waves rolled and shook the ship where it sat moored. Further out in the water, they saw several ships at anchor nearly capsize. Many smaller ships near them crashed into the docks, their hulls beginning to splinter.

When the waves broke over the railings, the Captain ordered his men below decks. As they made their way to the hatch, another wave broke, taking some of the railing and a few containers with it. With a last look before he joined them, the Captain silently prayed that his ship would survive. From the size and intensity of the storm, he wasn't sure it would.

-

Elsa knelt, feeling completely helpless as the man she loved, the father of her unborn child, was slowly being roasted. 'If I still had powers I could save him,' she thought to herself. 'I could save us all.' She deeply wished to be free of that magic, but suddenly came to realize just how much good she could do with it. She needed those powers now to save her family and her kingdom.

She lifted her dagger, its icy coldness releasing steam in the sweltering heat of the room. Staring at it, she noticed the inscription on its blade once again. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew," she whispered in that old tongue. Coldsaber suddenly glowed a brighter blue, highlighting the pinprick of her blood on the tip of the blade. She wasn't sure how it had gotten there, but noticed a dull throb in her leg where the sheath was. It must have poked her thigh when Hans struck her.

She whispered the words again, slightly louder. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew." The blade began to pulse, and she felt the coolness soaking up her hand and into her arm, spreading slowly. She stood, and shouted the words a final time. "What Fire ends, Ice and Snow renew!" A surge of cold shot up her arm and into her mind, and her whole world went black.

-

Elsa again stood in the room of fire, the dagger pulsing in her hand. She heard the screams, the baby's cries, and the laughter all at once. She stared at the blade for a moment as the flames licked at her, then reached deep inside and called one last time for her magic. It exploded out of her in all directions, extinguishing the flames in a bright blast of snow and ice. She could see nothing but white, and heard only silence.


	34. Burn in Fire, or Freeze in Ice?

Nik opened his eyes and shook his head. There had been a bright flash of white, and then he hit his head as he flew backwards. Now he couldn't seem to see color anymore, just shades of white. After a moment, he realized that was because everything WAS white. Ice and snow coated every surface in his vision, and his eyelashes were frosted as well. When he tried to move, he felt a sharp blade against his arm. He began to squirm, trying to get his bonds against the blade. It was difficult, and his armor impeded his movement; it had cracked and nearly shattered when the ice and cold touched the red hot metal. His body was likewise hurting, as Hans' magic and the heat had started to make his skin blister.

He looked around and saw Elsa standing across the room, her arms outstretched, head lowered, eyes closed. She held Coldsaber aloft, its blade glowing blue, ice beginning to crystallize along its length. Her hair shone bright platinum, the streaks of brown vanished.

She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

The guards who had been beside her had flown across the room, encased in ice. Even Hans had flown across the room and had a film of ice and snow on him. Elsa lifted her head and opened her icy blue eyes to look around the room; their eyes met, and he smiled when he saw the sparkle in hers. He saw the corner of her mouth turn up in a confident smirk, then she focused her attention on Hans.

Looking over his shoulder, Nik saw Anna and Kristoff's chairs overturned. He couldn't tell if they were okay, but from the corner of his eye he saw the head of a wolf carved into a hilt. He began to move his bonds faster against Frostbite's blade as he saw Hans begin to stir. He had to free himself and help his Ice Queen in any way he could.

-

Elsa watched Hans rise slowly, shaking off the snow and ice. She looked at him coldly, feeling the dagger's weight increase as it turned into a sword of ice again. He simply stared at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded. "Y-Your hair. Your blade. But...but you lost your powers! This isn't possible!"

"No, Hans, not lost my powers. Your magic simply blocked them. As you can see, they're back," she stated calmly, the ice in her voice thickening on the walls around her. "You have a final chance to surrender. Throw down that ring, and kneel, and I'll let you live the rest of your days in a dungeon."

He smiled and brought his hands together. "My Queen, I would love to accept your most gracious offer," he said as he lifted them a bit higher, looking as though he were going to take it off. "But I don't think so." He raised his hand at her quickly and fired a blast of his power at her.

Elsa dodged and sent an icy blast back at Hans. He rolled to the side, just missing her assault. Back and forth they traded blasts, the room alternating between fire and ice. Some blasts collided, creating small explosions of fire, ice, and water. "You're in MY Kingdom, Elsa! I WILL be victorious, even if I have to destroy you as well!"

"I highly doubt it! I have much more than a kingdom at stake!" she shouted back as she released another blast. It caught him in the shoulder, nearly freezing him until his power fought it off. "I have a sister, a husband, and a child. And I will NOT let you take them from me!" Elsa paused, realizing what she had said, and knew the stakes were just raised; he wouldn't stop now until she was dead.

His eyes raged, and his expression hardened. "You're...you're pregnant?" he asked her, his voice rough and disbelieving. When she inclined her chin, he screamed and aimed his power at her again from a crouch. The blast he unleashed heated the room several degrees.

Elsa raised Coldsaber in front of her and deflected his blast, ripping it from her hand in the process. It shattered the ice when it hit the floor, the blade still glowing blue. "You see, Elsa? I'm MUCH more powerful than you!" he gloated and stood, refining his aim. "You're a fool to challenge me! Your whole family will die! Including that child! I will NOT raise someone else's bastard!"

Another blast from Hans, and Elsa raised her arm across her face, her eyes closed. She felt the warmth inches away, and opened her eyes to see a shield of ice hanging from her arm. She hid behind the shield and poured power into it as Hans blasted away at her. Then she heard a shout over the roar of his blasts. "Elsa! Here! Catch it!" From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue and white flying at her.

She reached out her hand and caught Frostbite as it flew through the air hilt first. Using its momentum, she spun around, avoiding another powerful blast of heat. With a two-handed grip, she pointed the blade directly at Hans. Channelling her magic, she sent a blast down the blade, watching as it intensified along its length; when the blast erupted from the tip, it flew at Hans like a bolt of icy lightning, striking his upraised hands. The ring on his right hand tried to absorb the power, but it was too great. Her magic, amplified tenfold by the sword in her hands, danced over the ring's surface, freezing it solid before it shattered in an explosion of power, the ruby splintering into thousands of tiny fragments. Hans flew backwards into the wall from the force of the explosion, where he landed with a thud, unconscious.

Elsa panted as she lowered the sword and shook off the ice shield, watching to see if Hans would rise. When he didn't, she turned, scooped up her dagger, and ran to Nik, falling to her knees in front of him. "Are you alright?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes as he lifted himself up slowly, his arms freed from their bonds. She reached out and cupped his bruised cheek, almost wincing for fear of hurting him more.

"I am now, my love," he smiled, leaning into her hand before taking Frostbite and cutting at the bonds on his legs. "Quick, get Kristoff and Anna free. We need to get out of here before anyone else shows up."

She nodded and moved first to Kristoff, slicing through his bonds quickly with Coldsaber. He knelt and helped her free Anna, who immediately threw her arms around her sister, crying. "Oh Elsa! You saved us all! And your powers are back! Let's go home and build a snowman!" Elsa sobbed once and nodded, smiling and hugging her sister; she desperately wanted to go home.

A scuff on the floor behind them alerted the two women just as Kristoff grabbed their arms and pulled them hard. They tumbled aside in a tangle of limbs just as a sword crashed into the ground where they'd been kneeling. Hans lifted the sword again, lashing out with his boot and sending Kristoff tumbling across the floor into the wall.

Elsa tried to rise, tried to aim her power at Hans, but being tangled with Anna made it impossible. Hans towered over them, his blade raised in both hands, ready to slice through both of them. "If I can't have you, no one can! And you will bear no children that aren't mine!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the room. The two women closed their eyes and clung to one another, waiting for the steel to touch them.

It never came. Elsa heard a grunt, followed seconds later by steel ringing on the floor beside them. She opened her eyes and saw the sword laying on the ground, then looked up at Hans, the blue blade sticking through his chest. It slowly withdrew, and Hans fell to his knees with a groan, blood staining his shirt. He looked down into her eyes, then collapsed to his side, his life spent.

Behind him, Nik stood, Frostbite in hand, Hans' blood dripping from the tip. "The debt has been repaid," he whispered, "and my oath has been fulfilled." A mix of emotions crossed his face as he looked at Hans' corpse, before he turned his eyes to his wife, the love of his life.

Anna and Elsa untangled themselves slowly. Anna crawled to her feet and hurried to Kristoff, checking his head first, then holding on to him. "You're lucky you have that thick skull," she whispered to him, her eyes filled with still more tears. He simply chuckled and held her in his arms.

Nik lowered Frostbite, then knelt and pulled Elsa to him. He held her tightly, and his tears came freely. She clung to him, sobbing. "They're back, Nik. My powers are back," she cried, feeling whole again for the first time since Corona. He nodded as he held her, unable to find words through his sobs. He'd come close, too close, to losing her, and their unborn child.

-

Captain Seward stepped out onto the deck of the ship, followed closely by Pollox and the rest of his crew. They all looked up at the now cloudless blue sky, a sky that had been dark and dangerous just minutes ago; the violent storm had subsided almost as quickly as it had formed.

Looking out to the rest of the harbor, the Captain saw an amazing sight. Across the calm waters, he could see several damaged ships flying the banners of the Southern Isles, and some were listing and beginning to sink. Large chunks of what had once been ships were slowly washing up on shore, and the men who survived the destruction of their ships were struggling to crawl out of the water. Theirs was the only relatively undamaged ship in the harbor; most of the Southern Isles fleet had been destroyed.

Further out to sea, he saw many more ships approaching. Raising his spyglass, a smile crossed his face; every one flew the same banner as his own vessel. Some looked to be merchant-class ships mixed in with the frigates and corvettes, but the Captain knew better, because he'd once had one; those were blockade runners, small, fast, nimble ships with enough firepower to take on the biggest ships of the seas. The Princes of the North were coming, armed to the teeth. If it came to battle, the Southern Isles were at a large disadvantage.

-

After a tearful reunion, Nik, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all rose and made their way out of the castle and to the docks. There, several of Hans' brothers waited. "Where are our brothers?" the eldest demanded as he stepped in front of the group, flanked by several of the surviving siblings. They all stood with their arms at their sides, swords sheathed and hanging from their belts. Elsa hoped this wouldn't come to a fight as well.

She stepped forward, Coldsaber in hand. Nik stood a step behind, Frostbite drawn. She spoke first. "Your brothers, or what's left of them, are in the cellars. Hans burnt Harold's heart out for opposing his schemes. My husband ended Hans' life with a sword through his. If you wish to continue this war, we'll oblige you," she indicated the large number of ships floating toward the harbor, all flying the wolf's head superimposed on a snowflake. Aksel and Johan had arrived. She continued, "But I believe it will go badly for the Southern Isles if you do."

The brothers looked at one another, then quickly stepped aside and bowed slightly. "No, your Majesties. The Southern Isles wish to sue for peace with Arendelle, the North, and Corona. We will send an envoy to work out the terms with you in the coming days," the eldest replied.

Elsa nodded. "We look forward to meeting with your envoy." She then led her family past the brothers and onto the Queen's yacht, which hadn't yet left the dock. Once they were all aboard, the crew raised the sails, moving out onto the sea to rendezvous with the Northern fleet. It was finally time to return home, hopefully to peace.

-

In Valsparta, a blonde woman hid from the world in a private house in the countryside. Her three year old son ran around the house wildly, and the maid kept shooing him out of the laundry room. She smiled as she watched her son; he looked just like his father, though in miniature. She hoped to see him again someday, though she knew nothing would come of it if she did. As a Prince, he had to marry royalty and have little heirs. She hoped, and had even pleaded for her Prince to at least take the boy and raise him well, but he'd refused in the past. Her son, alas, could never be more than a bastard to his father, though her stipend would make sure he attended school and could earn a good living as a man.

A sharp knock at the door brought her from her thoughts, and she opened it slowly. Outside, a messenger stood holding a folded letter; the seal was that of her once lover's house. She accepted the letter, and the man bowed and left quickly. Closing the door, the blonde woman moved to her sitting room and sat; this was unusual, as her once lover rarely sent her letters. This seal wasn't his personal one, however, but the official seal. It could only have come from someone on the King's council. Curious, she opened it and began to read. When she finished, her eyes were wet with tears. It was good she had saved much of the stipend over the years.

"Haakon," she called to her young son. "Come in here and sit with mama." When the boy arrived, she held out her arms, and he climbed into her lap. "I'm sorry, son, but your father will no longer be able to visit. He was called away somewhere, and when you're older, I'll explain it to you. For now, would you like me to tell you about him?"

The red haired boy looked up at her and smiled, his green eyes twinkling. "Yes, mama. I'd like to hear about my father. Please tell me?" He smiled up at her, his excitement at another story about his father barely contained.

"Well," she began slowly, choosing her words carefully, "your father was a very ambitious man, and a natural leader. His brothers, however, refused to give him the opportunity to lead, and so he often went to search for those opportunities himself..."

-

Orek and his fleet made the crossing in midsummer. Upon arrival on the Spanish coast, he sent men ashore to inquire about the current state of kingdoms from there northward. When they returned, they carried news that he didn't find welcoming.

Rumors floated around that his old crewman, Magnar, had attempted to overthrow a kingdom bordering the Northern Alliance. The King of those lands called on King Nikolaus and bent the knee, giving his lands to the Northern Alliance. The rumors went on to say that Nikolaus alone was responsible for slaying or turning over two hundred pirates in one night.

That and the actions of Weselton and Valsparta were all unsubstantiated rumors. But some facts were clear: Hans had attempted his endeavor to overthrow the Northern Alliance, Arendelle, and Corona, and failed miserably. Nikolaus had married the Ice Queen, and together they had rescued Corona, where the Queen's cousin ruled. From there, they had beaten Hans and killed him.

Orek took a day to process this information, and reevaluated his decision. When he finally emerged from his quarters, his mind was set; he and his fleet would turn south and east, to plunder and raid for a few more years. Nikolaus, with the Ice Queen beside him, was obviously far too powerful for him to assault yet, but perhaps in a few more years that strength would begin to wane.

He would bide his time, and build his strength. Brushing his hands over his rings, he smiled. Yes, time was what he needed. And it was on his side. When next he met Nikolaus, the King would be older, while he would not age.


	35. Little Somethings

**Midsummer, Arendelle:**

"Elsa, my love, slow down," Nik warned as he tried to keep her from climbing on the end table to hang more decorations in the Arendelle castle nursery. "You're pregnant, and I don't want you overworking or getting hurt!" He tried to get his arms around her, or at least get the decoration from her; she dodged him and quickly moved across the room.

Elsa looked over her shoulder as she stepped onto the table. "Oh, Nik, it'll only take a second," she told him with a happy, confident smile. "Besides, I've been doing this all - AHHH!" The table rocked when she stepped on the edge of it, and she was suddenly falling backwards.

She felt his arms under her before she realized she'd stopped falling. She hadn't even heard him move. Looking up, she found Nik smiling down at her. "I told you," he said with a grin. "I'll set you down if you promise to let the staff or me do the climbing."

With a mock frown, she looked away. In truth, she was happy he was so worried about her; she found it cute and endearing how overly protective of her and the baby he was. Looking back up at him, she nodded. "Okay. I'll stop climbing around."

He set her on her feet and pulled her close, brushing some of her loose bangs out of her face. "Thank you, my love." With that, he leaned in and kissed her, taking the decoration from her hand. "Now be good and keep your feet on the floor." He moved over to the table and paused, grinning back at her. "Unless, of course, I'm sweeping you off them." Her cute little smirk was all the answer he needed.

-

**Stonewell, a few weeks later:**

Standing in front of the throne in Stonewell, Nik looked at the base of the dais to where his brothers stood side by side. Elsa stood beside him, beaming; she was thrilled with the plans for the nursery in this castle. They'd travelled north to address some things, including those plans and some unrest with the citizens. The people of the North felt they were underrepresented, and wanted someone they could bring their petitions to without traveling to Arendelle when the King and Queen weren't present.

"Prince Aksel, please step forward and kneel," he instructed his youngest brother. When Aksel looked up at him from one knee, he descended the dais, rested Frostbite on his brother's left shoulder, and continued. "Your actions in the last few months have proven without a doubt your loyalty to your King, Queen, and kingdom. You led our military forces with honor and integrity, and have shown that you are capable of leading them against any foe. For your bravery and cunning during the war, I hereby raise you to the rank of General Commander of the Armies and Navy, and confer upon you all rights, responsibilities, and privileges associated with such a station. Rise now, my brother."

Aksel rose, and the crowd applauded. The people had much to thank Aksel for, for it was his leadership of the troops that stopped Hans at Corona, thus preventing a renewed attack on the North. It was also his initiative that brought the army and navy to the Southern Isles in a bid to rescue their King and Queen. Granted, that meeting ended without a battle, but the message was clear; Arendelle and the Northern Alliance would fight for their rulers.

When the room quieted, Nik turned to Johan. "Prince Johan, my brother, you have served as my Captain of the Guard for several years now, and your service has been invaluable," he thanked him, smiling. "But I now have a different task for you. The North needs someone in Stonewell at all times, and you have proven yourself time and again to be honest, loyal, and above all, wise in council. I would ask you to become the Warden of Stonewell, to see that the people have a strong, honest leader they can turn to with their troubles when their King and Queen are absent. Do you accept?"

Johan bowed deeply. "Your Majesty, I do accept. I will remain in Stonewell as your Warden until you find someone better or have need of me elsewhere." Nik extended his hand, and Johan shook it; the crowd applauded again, glad to have someone in Stonewell they could turn to for aid.

Nik smiled again at his brother, then noticed the questioning look in the younger man's eyes; he raised his hand for quiet, then asked him about it. "Prince Johan, Warden of Stonewell, is there something more you'd like to discuss?" Nik had a feeling he knew what his brother would say; he'd seen a bright twinkle in Johan's eye for several days now.

Johan nodded briskly, then turned to the sidelines and motioned to someone. Heidi emerged from the crowd hesitantly and moved to stand beside him, linking her arm through his; he rested his free hand on hers and smiled at her, then looked back to his brother. "Your Majesties," he began, addressing both Nik and Elsa, "as you know, Heidi and I have been in courtship for some time, and we love each other dearly. I have asked for her hand in marriage, and we would like your blessings."

Nik smiled even broader, then looked over his shoulder at Elsa. He'd been expecting this, and they'd already discussed their decision. She smiled brightly, her hands clasped in front of her with glee, and nodded her approval. Looking back to his brother, Nik spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear. "Prince Johan, Lady Heidi, you have our blessings. I hope the happiness you bring each other lasts for all eternity." Turning to Heidi, he took her hand and kissed the back of it with a bow. "Lady Heidi, welcome to the family." The crowd roared in applause for the couple.

-

**Late summer, Arendelle:**

Anna and Kristoff walked into Nik and Elsa's sitting room and plopped down on the couch. "It's too hot outside," Anna whined. "At least it's nice in here." She smiled at her sister, who had used her magic to lower the temperature of the sitting room to something tolerable. Elsa looked up from the book she was reading and smiled with a nod. Nik had been lounging on one of the couches, close to napping; he sat up and slid closer to Elsa when their family joined them.

"Oh, it isn't that bad, Fiestypants," Kristoff chided her. "Even Olaf's enjoying the heat. But if you want, I can take you up to the mountain lakes. It'd be plenty cool up there. I have to make a trip this week anyway." He smiled over at her hopefully; he knew she loved getting away with him, and he was hoping she'd want to join him for a few days in the mountains.

Instead, Anna glared at him. "Like I could make that trip in this weather! And not bad?" she snapped at him. "That's easy for you to say, you aren't PREGNANT!" Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she had said; she hadn't meant to just blurt it out to everyone.

The entire room was engulfed in a sudden silence. Nik looked at Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa in turn slowly, not sure who would speak first; it definitely wasn't going to be him. Elsa stared hard at her sister, the book laying in her lap, forgotten. "Wait. What?" she asked, incredulous. "Anna, did you say you're pregnant?" Excitement began creeping into her voice as she spoke.

"Uhhh..." Anna looked down sheepishly, her face turning red. "Maybe."

Kristoff turned and looked at Anna, a shocked expression on his face. "Anna," he paused, trying not to shout, "when were you going to tell me?" The disbelief on his face was mixed with happiness, but the anger in his voice was what suddenly worried Nik the most.

Anna turned to her husband. "Ummm, well, I only found out for sure yesterday, but-" she began, trying to explain herself.

Kristoff jumped to his feet and whirled on her. "Yesterday? You didn't tell me? And you didn't tell me you thought you might be before that? Do you know how hurt I am right now?" he yelled, then turned and stomped out of the room.

Elsa looked at Nik. "I'm SO glad you didn't react like that," she said softly. "I don't think I'd have let you back in the castle." To her sister, she added, "I'm sure he's thrilled, Anna. I know I am. He's just shocked, is all."

Olaf waddled and bounced into the room, his flurry slowing down as he entered the cooler air. "Anna, Kristoff says you're pregnant!" he exclaimed. "Oh this is so exciting! First Elsa's having a baby, now you too! Yay!" He jumped onto the couch beside her and hugged her as hard as he could with his little stick arms. The sisters giggled at his antics, and Anna hugged him back in thanks.

Nik rose, an odd look suddenly on his face, as if he'd just thought of some critically important item. "I'd better...go check on Kristoff," he almost mumbled. A little louder and clearer, he added, "Congratulations, Anna. Two royal babies. Wow. This'll be an exciting new year!" With that, he strode from the room quickly, his nap forgotten.

The sisters sat staring after him for a moment, then looked at one another. "Men," they said in unison, laughing. Then they sat back to enjoy the cool air and each other's company as they discussed their upcoming babies. Olaf, confused by their first statement, simply shrugged and joined them.

-

"Kai," Nik said from where he stood in the doorway to the herald's office, Frostbite and its scabbard clutched in his hand, "please inform the Queen and the Princess that the Ice Master and I will NOT be home in time for dinner tonight. In fact, we may not be back before dinner tomorrow." Before the herald could reply or ask any questions, Nik turned and jogged toward the stables, where he knew he'd find Kristoff preparing Sven and, hopefully, the sled.

As he ran, his magic swirled around him, and his clothes changed to something more suited for a trip into the mountains.

-

Nik found Kristoff right where he expected, loading his sled in the stables. The Ice Master had modified it like his old one, so that it accepted wheels for lower elevations where skids were of little use. It was already hitched to Sven, who grunted as Nik approached. Nik nodded in return and headed for the back of the sled.

Kristoff watched him as he laid Frostbite, sheathed in its scabbard, into the back, then tossed in a bedroll. When Nik looked up, Kristoff spoke. "I'm not leaving. I'm just upset and hurt. She should've told me sooner. She—"

Nik held up a hand, cutting the bigger man off. "Just shut up, get in, and drive. Let's go." With that, he jumped up into the sled and waited for Kristoff, who followed shortly after. With a crack of the reins and a word of encouragement, Sven began moving, pulling them out of the stables and the castle.

They rode in silence through the city, earning strange stares from the citizens. Most wondered where the Ice Master and their King would be going together without the Queen or the Princess. The rest wondered why both were dressed in the clothes of ice harvesters.

When they were finally away from the city, Kristoff turned to Nik, letting Sven take them along the road; the reindeer knew these roads as well as any human, maybe even better. "Why'd you insist on coming?" he asked his brother in law.

"Because," Nik replied slowly without looking at him, "the lakes need inspecting, and you could use some help. And you need some advice on what to expect from a pregnant wife." Turning to Kristoff then and smiling, he added, "And I needed to get the hell out of that castle. One pregnant woman is stressful; can you imagine what it'll be like with two? And sisters to boot!"

"Well," Kristoff added with a smirk, "we'd better remember the chocolate when we back." Both men erupted in laughter and settled in for the ride into the mountains.

-

**Christmastime, Arendelle:**

A few days before Christmas, the family of four were sitting around the table having dinner, when Elsa suddenly clutched herself, panting heavily.

Nik rushed to her side, holding her. "Elsa, are you alright?" he asked, his concern clear on his face.

She nodded, and after a moment lifted her head and collected herself enough to tell them, "It's time!" She clutched herself again and cried out as another contraction wracked her body.

Nik picked her up in his arms and headed for the door. "Kristoff! Anna! Find the doctor and the midwife! Bring them quick!" he shouted as he carried Elsa to the bedroom. He laid her down as comfortably as possible, then began collecting the water and towels from the bathroom.

The doctor, midwife, and staff arrived shortly thereafter, while Anna and Kristoff waited in the study, the door cracked so they could hear. Nik returned to Elsa's side, providing encouragement to her while trying to stay out of the doctor's way. He stood beside her while she pushed and never let go of her hand, even when it got incredibly cold and his fingers began turning blue.

Finally and with a loud moan from Elsa that bordered on a scream, they heard a baby's cries. The doctor held up their child. "Congratulations, Your Majesties. It's a healthy little boy!" Anna and Kristoff overheard and cheered from the study.

His hair was dark blonde, almost identical to Nik's. He also had Elsa's icy blue eyes. They named him Aleksander, in honor of Nik's great grandfather.

Later that evening, as Elsa sat nursing, Nik stood by the fireplace. His hands had recovered from the cold she'd released earlier, but the warmth of the fire still felt good on them. He smiled as he watched his wife and son, then bowed his head and offered a silent prayer that his family's life would never again be threatened, and that his son might know peace for a long, long time. He hoped that the sky being awake that night was a positive answer.

-

Granpabbie smiled as he watched the sky. Bulda stood beside him, watching and trying to see what the old troll saw. "What do you see, Granpabbie?" she asked, hoping for some good news.

He closed his eyes, his smile widening. In front of him, clutched to his chest, he held an old, leather-bound journal. "The next Aleksander has come. I believe he is the one who will rule over the return of peace." He turned to Bulda, his eyes glistening. "Let us pray the prophecy is nearly complete." He then rolled to his favorite napping spot to rest.

Bulda watched after him. She'd begun to be able to see some things he did, and what she'd seen worried her greatly. "I hope for that as well. And I fear it," she said quietly, so he wouldn't hear. "Because if that's true, then some of us may not weather the oncoming storms."


End file.
